Truth or Drink and Consequences
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: When happily married Harry and Peter get together for a harmless game of truth or drink with their friend Wade, they have no idea what secrets and desires are about to be exposed.
1. Underneath The Stars

"Oh yeah, Pete, right there, babe." Harry moans as Peter is pounding ruthlessly into Harry.

"Shut up." Peter reprimands gently as he kisses Harry.

"I love you so much." Harry groans into Peter's neck.

"I love you more." Peter says as he buries his head in Harry's neck.

Peter continues to pound into Harry and Harry starts seeing starts.

"Please…." Harry begs.

"Please what babe?"

"Make me cum." Harry says as he looks into Peter's eyes.

"Your wish is my command." Peter says. He kisses Harry and Peter starts stroking Harry's cock.

"Oh yeah." Harry moans.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

"Sensational, my sexy husband." Harry says, leaning up to kiss Peter. Peter moans into Harry's mouth. Peter breaks the kiss.

"I love when you call me that, boo. You're so beautiful." He says as he proceeds to kiss Harry again.

"Oh, Peter." He moans as Peter starts stroking Harry's dick even harder.

"I can't hear you, sweetheart." Peter teases.

"Harder, babe." Harry groans even harder.

"Better, but I still can hear you.' Peter teases.

 **"** **DESTROY ME, BABE! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT PUPPY!"** Harry screams loudly as he feels the pressure building. Tears are welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, I will." Peter moans in Harry's neck.

"Oh, babe I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming. Babe, I'm about to cum!" Harry cries.

"Cum for me, babe." Peter says as he kisses away Harry's tears.

"Oh my fucking God, Peter! Ah! Ngh! Gah! AAHH, Peter!" Harry shouts out loud as he spills his cum in Peter's hand and all over his stomach.

A few moments later, Harry is clenching around Peter. "Honey, I'm gonna-"

"Let go, babe." Harry moans in his post-coital state.

"Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh Harry!" Peter shouts as he empties his load into Harry's ass. After he rides out his high, he collapses onto Harry's body, peppering his face with kisses.

"After all these years, you get better and better, Pete. I love you so much, that it hurts. I love you, I love you, I love-"

Peter kisses Harry on the lips, cutting off Harry's speech.

"I love you too my sexy hubby." Peter says once the kiss breaks.

* * *

"So now that we've had sex outdoors-" Peter says as Harry starts kissing Peter's neck.

" **Correction:** In your aunt's back yard while she watches our three noisy little calendars." Harry says as he pulls away from Peter's neck.

"It's still outdoors, in a tent, you sexy thing. And those little calendars are the best three kids that we could ever ask for." Peter says as Harry is licking Peter's neck.

"Outdoors? Sure. As for the kids, definitely." Harry says.

"What do you suggest we do next?"

"Truth or drink." Harry says without thinking.

"Truth or drink huh? Hmm, it sounds cool."

"Will it sound better if I'd do this?" Harry asks Peter, grabbing Peter's ass.

"In that case, I'm down for that as long as we can get the fourth round."

"Babe, we're going all night long." Harry tells him, kissing his way down to Peter's dick."

"All night long?"

"Yup, but this time, you're gonna ride me." Harry says deviously.

"Finally, I get to ride you and you get to cum inside of me again. This time **_I'll_** be your slut puppy." Peter says happily. "Happy Annivers…" Peter moans as Harry sucks Peter's dick.


	2. Round One

"Hey, hey, hey! Where's my favorite couple?" Wade greets after he lets himself into Harry and Peter's house. It's completely quiet. "Harry? Peter?" He calls out, but he doesn't get a response. He decides to put the food on the counter, get a bottle of water from the fridge and look around the house for his friends. A few minutes into his quest, he finds Peter giving Harry a blowjob in the laundry room. He stands and watches them for a few minutes.

"Oh, Pete, this never gets-"

"There you are!" Wade says, startling both of them.

"Wade! What are you doing here?" Peter asks as he is trying to put Harry's dick back in pants, while Harry starts pulling Peter to his feet.

"You called me and told me to come over at 3:00."

"It's not 3:00 yet, Wade. It's-" Harry looks at his watch. "3: 09. Damn."

"Funny how time flies when you're having fun, right Mr. Osborn-Parker?"

"Shut up, Wilson." Harry blushes. "And technically speaking, it's Mr. Harry Parker, ok? Let's go to the living room."

"So what are we going to be doing, my friends?"

"We thought that you'd like to play a little game with us." Peter tells him.

"Oh?"

"Yup. We are going to spice our hot, sexy marriage, and we want you to be a part of it right babe?" Harry asks Peter.

"Yup. So are you in or out?"

"As long as there is booze, then I'm in." Wade reassures them.

"Funny you should mention that." Harry and Peter say in unison.

"God that's still so fucking annoying." Wade says, feigning anger.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, we have Tequila, Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, Scotch, Cognac, Moonshine, so on and so forth. Choose three." Peter tells him.

"I'm a total whore for Bacardi, Smirnoff and Patron." Wade tells them.

"Whiskey, Tequila and Rum, coming up." Peter says walking to their liquor station.

"And I'll get the orange juice." Harry says.

"No, go get the other stuff, babe." Peter tells Harry.

"Ooh, you're right. I'll be back." He says, running off to one of their many, many rooms

"Wade, can you get the orange juice and three shot glasses and three cups please?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Ok, are we ready to play?" Harry asks the other two as he puts the stack of card in a pile next to the drinks.

"I'm scared and I'm nervous, but I'm ready." Peter responds.

"I've been born ready motherfuckers." Wade boasts. "So what is this game that we're going to play?"

"Truth or Drink." Harry and Peter say in unison. Wade's jaw drops.

"Truth or drink? You mean you want me to play Truth or drink with the both or you? Right here, right now?"

"Yeah" Peter says, as Harry is rubbing his husband's hand.

"Sookie, sookie now! I'm in bitches!" Wade says with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Let's all make a toast." Wade says, pouring tequila into the three shot glasses.

"Here's to long lasting relationships." Harry says as he looks into Peter's eyes. "I love you, babe."

"Gross and we aren't even drinking yet." Wade smirks.

"Here's to a prosperous life." Peter says as he throws his arm over Wade's shoulder, looking into Harry's eyes.

"And here's to girls on the go. Everybody tries, but me." Wade says.

"Cheers." They all say, and they down their shot.

"Since you're out guest, I think you should start first." Peter suggests.

"Ok, here we go." Wade says as he pulls a card from the stack. "Describe me in 3 words." He reads off the card.

"Hmm, you're incredibly wild-" Peter starts.

"Unstable-" Harry states.

"And an unpredictable mercenary." Peter and Harry say in unison.

"I'm surprised that you forgot to say pansexual. I need new friends." He jokes. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Harry states as he pulls a card from the pile. "What would it take for us to have sex?"

"I think I'll let you answer that one Wade." Peter says as he blushes.

"Well you are married, so it wouldn't take much." He says as he nudges Peter. "Hmm, what would it take to us to have sex? I don't think it'd take much at all. I mean, you are hot and have lots of alcohol within reach."

"I'll accept that answer. Your turn, Pete."

"Ok." He says pulling a card from the pile. He smirks as he read the question. "Who is the top and the bottom of your relationship?"

"Ahhh! I can't wait to hear this one!" Wade says.

"I think I want you to take a sho-"

"It depends on the day." Peter starts. "If my sexy husband is stressed out, then I top. If I and having a bad day, Harry tops.

"Really? So little Harry junior fills you up?" Wade asks.

"Oh yeah. Picture it." Peter starts.

 _"Do you want this? Do you really want this?" Says a naked Harry._

 _"More than anything, Har. Make me forget about everything. My body is all yours."_

 _"Ok. Bend over sweetheart." Harry whispers in Peter's ears. Peter complies. He lines himself up with Peter's open hole, and slowly enters within him._

 _"God, you're so amazing." Peter groans._

 _"You're the amazing one." Harry says before placing a kiss on Peter's spine. He grabs Peter's hips and starts pounding into him at a hard, but gentle pace. The deeper he gets into Peter, he can here Peter's moans which starts to get louder and louder. After a while, Peter begs Harry to fuck him even harder. As Harry picks up the pace, Peter manages to slightly turn around and give Harry a filthy kiss. Harry manages to surprise himself as he flips Peter onto his back._

 _"What did you do that for?" Peter pants. Harry wraps a hand around Peter's dick._

 _"So I can see you get off on me." He simply says. Harry starts stroking Peter in time with his thrusts in a perfect rhythm, until Peter moans, heavily._

 _"Har, I'm gonna cum, so don't stop what you're doing."_

 _"I won't." He says, picking up speed in both thrusts and strokes. Six strokes later, Peter is spilling all over himself and Harry is in awe of this. Harry spills his load into Peter a minute later. He collapses on top of Peter, and Peter simply runs his hand through Harry's hair._

"Dang, that story made me horny." Wade remarks. "Harry, you got a cigarette man?"

"In the utility drawer next to the fridge." Harry replies.

"I'll be back in 5." He tells them.

"Man, I almost creamed in my own pants listening to our story." Harry says.

"I love having sex with you." Peter says.

"Me too. I love the intimacy, and all of that."

"Ditto."

"I'm glad you asked me to be your boyfriend that night." Peter says with a smile on his face.

"Me too." Harry says before planting a kiss on Peter's lips. "I hope he's not jacking off because one of us will be sucking his dick."

"Knowing you, one of us will be fucking him and the other will be doing all the sucking."

"Yup. We have a long way to go. At least I got the condoms for him."

"Thank goodness it's Saturday." Peter says happily.

"Thank goodness the kids wanted to stay at Aunt May's again."


	3. Confessions

"Ok, so I lied. I didn't want the damn cigarette at all, but I needed to get the fuck out of there because that story brought up a steamy memory of Peter and I when Harry wasn't around. If you ask me how Peter manage to his...infidelity with me to Harry, my answer would be honestly be 'beats the hell outta me' cause I want to know how he hides it myself. Man, the sex on the couch was very good. Fuck, Peter is a good fucker and a good lay. The kitchen counter was tricky, but it was also another good encounter. The bathroom stall at the restaurant was a big mistake because all that fucking made me super hungry for a burger. But the best fuck I had with Peter? On the balcony while Harry was taking care of their kids. So I guess that was another lie because the truth is we fucked five times.

If Harry ever finds out that Peter was unfaithful to him...I don't know. The sad part? I don't even love Peter like that at all. I just wanted to have sex with Peter because Harry said that Peter is fucking amazing in bed, and I have to say, Harry was right. Peter was just a conquest that I never thought would happen.

I better go back inside before they get suspicious, or worse, finish off that blowjob I interrupted earlier.

"Oh yeah, Pete. I'm gonna cum." Harry pants as Peter is bobbing his head up and down. Peter simply bobs his head faster and faster.

"Peter!" Harry yells out as Peter is swallowing his load. As Peter swallows every last drop of Harry's cum, Wade comes in clapping.

"I knew you two couldn't stay away from each other while I was gone for five minutes. So, how does Harry taste, Peter?"

"Like pineapples and strawberries." Peter replies as he puts Harry's dick back in his underwear.

"Pete! Don't tell him my secrets!" Harry says as he's zipping his pants back up.

"Sorry babe." Peter says as he moves in to kiss his husband.

"Let's get back to the game! I wanna find out more secrets about you two!"

"You are one kinky motherfucker. Since you're dying to drink, you're up." Harry says.

"Alright, here we go." Wade says as he pulls a card from the pile. "What would you think if you saw me watching porn?"

"I'd be wondering why are you watching porn in my house, again."

"Quite lying. You saw me watching porn, Osborn?"

"Yup. Maybe this will ring a bell. You came to our New Year's Day party, brought along a guy and a girl, relieved yourself in our linen closet, vomited all over my husband-"

"Oh yeah. That was a fun way to start off 2016. Especially after I proceeded to watch porn for five hours straight, then passed out in your arms, naked. Best party ever, bro. I was still pissed that you didn't want to join me on a jackoff session with me when you saw my _5"_ friend."

"That's because I was busy being preoccupied with my husband, you macadamia. Besides, you were so wasted that you couldn't even find your way to the guest bedroom after the party was over."

"Don't forget that you were trying to share a bottle of tequila bottle that nobody wanted." Peter reminded Wade.

"Why didn't they want my tequila?" Wade pouts.

"Because you were too busy trying to share a worm that was in your tequila bottle." Harry deadpans as he pulls a card from the pile. "Hmm."

"What does the card say?" Peter asks.

"What would it take for us to have sex?"

"Well, we're married so I'll take a shot of Vodka." Peter says.

"Fine." Harry says pouring a shot for Peter. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks." Peter says.

"Wade, what would it take for us to have sex?"

"Not much at all, Osborn. First I'd ask you out on a date to The Red Lobster for some cheddar biscuits, then we'd take a midnight stroll on the beach, then go to my place for some chocolate covered, cognac infused strawberries, with a few bottles of alcohol, the get to the fucking."

"Wow. You're pretty...imaginative."

"Yup. And the things I would do to you...it would be mind blowing. See, I would unbutton your shirt, give you a sweet kiss on the lips, kiss your neck, Adam's apple, lick your nipples and lick you up and down until you say stop. Then I'd unbuckle your belt, wrap my arms around your waist, take you to bed and take off every piece of clothing you have on, and proceed to suck your cock, and eat you out. After the foreplay, I'd fuck you into oblivion. I'd make you scream and moan, arch your back, spank you senseless. breed you and make you cum four to five times, back to back, one by one until you're begging me for more."

"Damn, that's just...damn." Harry says with his eyes wide open.

"For real. At least you're an honest fucker!"

"You should've got me before Pete and I were married. I wouldn't have mind being your fuck buddy." Harry says. "Your turn, Pete."

"Ok." Peter says as he pulls the card from the pile. "Finish this line with me: My favorite genre of porn is...?"


	4. Phone Sex

When was the last time you masturbated?" Peter read from the card.

"This morning in the shower." Harry says.

"And you didn't invite me?" Peter pouts.

"I tried waking you up, but I couldn't get you to wake up!" Harry says with a pout on his face.

"Sorry, babe." He says as he kisses the pout off of Harry's face.

"Alright, alright, enough of this crappy lovey-dovey shit. Don't you want to know when was the last time I jacked off?"

"When was the last time you jacked off, Wade?"

"After 4 this morning on my couch."

"You're truly an insomniac aren't you?" Peter asks.

"Don't forget Pete, he doesn't have kids."

"True."

"Anyway, at 4 AM, I was entertaining a gentleman caller. He wanted to know what I was doing, what I was wearing, how I would- whatever. After a few minutes of being interrogated, I finally shut him up. I was like...

 _"If you ever do that again Steve, I will have no choice but to get off my horse and punish you." Wade told Steve._

 _"Ooh, baby." Steve groans._

 _"Don't you get too turned on now, because I want to tell you what I am wearing." Wade moaned._

 _"So what are you wearing, babe? Is it something that's see through?"_

 _"I'm wearing some thigh high leather boots, with a smile, carrying a riding crop."_

 _"Damn, that's sexy as fuck."_

 _"Hold on to your tights babe, cause that's just the beginning."_

 _"Me likey."_

 _"I'm carrying a riding crop, some chains and whips..."_

 _"Can I pull down my pants now?"_

 _"Sure. Just picture me taking off your pants and you can picture yourself taking off mine." Wade says as he's taking off his own pants._

 _"Thank you." Steve groans._

 _"Now that your pants are off, bend over for daddy."_

 _"Ah yeah. Make me scream and moan."_

 _"Ooh, look at your sweet, juicy ass of yours. It'a round, plump and it has a hole that's ready to be ravished by yours truly." Wade says as his hand travels down to his cock._

 _"Spank me, daddy."_

 _"You want me to spank you?" He asks Steve as he pulls his hand away from his dick._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well, I will take this crop of mine, and spank you," Wade says as he grabs a belt and spanks himself with it. "With my crop," He says as he spanks himself again. "Until you submit to me you filthy peasant!"_

 _"Take me daddy!" Steve yells over the phone._

 _"Not yet." Wade starts. "You're alone right?"_

 _"Yes." Steve confirms with a guttural moan._

 _"Take your underwear off, now." Wade demands as he takes his off._

 _"There off." Steve says._

 _"Great. Now imagine I'm sucking you off right now." He says and his hand finds his way back to his dick._

 _Steve moans._

 _"While I'm sucking you off, I'm playing with your nipples and playing with your hole. Can you feel me?"_

 _"Yeah." Steve moans as he starts touching himself._

 _"Don't my dick feel good inside of you?" He asks Steve._

 _"Yeah. You've hot the jackpot babe."_

 _"I can't hear you babe. I'm fucking your brains out. Let me hear you."_

 _"Wade..." Steve moans as he "feels" Wade hitting that special spot._

 _"Damn, you're so good." Wade manages to breathe out as he's pumping himself._

 _"Harder." Steve says._

 _"You're still touching yourself right?"_

 _"Oh yeah." Steve moans._

 _"Are you getting close?" Wade asks as he's getting close to his own release._

 _Steve groans into the phone._

 _"I'm getting close too."_

 _A few pumps later, Steve starts to breathe, hard._

 _"Babe, I'm- oh Winston." Steve moans as he spills all over the ground._

 _"Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh fuck!" And suddenly, Wade spills all over his chest, breathing heavily._

 _"Dang, you're fucking good." Steve says after he comes down from his high._

 _"So were you."_

 _"Thanks for that."_

 _"No problem. You know how to get me." He says as he starts eating his own cum._

 _"I sure do."_

 _"Sayonara." Wade says as he hangs up the phone._


	5. Impressions

"What did your family think of me?" Wade asks.

Harry and Peter both laugh.

"What's that laugh for?" Wade asks them, half-annoyed and half-amused.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Peter asks.

"You first, babe."

"Well, the first time Aunt May met you she thought that you were a sex-crazed psycho with a douche bag complex."

Wade laughs.

"Why did she think that?" Harry asks.

"You'll never believe this, but..."

 _"Aunt May, where are you?" Peter asks._

 _"I'm in the kitchen dear." She responds. Peter walks to the kitchen._

 _"Hey, Aunt May." He greets hugging her._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I feel like tonight was another failed between Harry and I."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I don't know. I mean, I got to his party and he introduced me to his colleagues, who bombarded me with tons of questions that I should've known the answers to, but I stood there like a tool for some dumb reason. After that, the lunch you and I had tonight with Harry...ugh it's so frustrating."_

 _"Could Harry be your King?"_

 _"I don't know. I'm afraid to go out with him and make a fool out of myself, again."_

 _"So what are you going to do?" She asks him as the doorbell rings._

 _"I've got that all figured out." Peter says proudly as he makes his way to the front door._

 _"Pete!" What's up with you?"_

 _"I'm doing great. Come on. I want you to meet me aunt." He says as he leads the way to the kitchen._

 _"Yes, I finally get to meet the old, withered bag!" Wade says loudly._

 _"Don't talk about her that way!" Peter snaps._

 _Aunt May picks up her wooden stick._

 _"Aunt May, this is Wade." He says. "Wade, the best woman on earth, Aunt May."_

 _"It's nice to- Oww!" He yelps._

 _Peter laughs._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _"Don't ever call her a 'withered old bag', got it? You're lucky she only whacked you on your forehead."_

 _"It's nice to meet you too, Wade." She greets, faking a smile._

 _"Pete, can I use your restroom? I hope I don't bruise."_

 _"Second door on the left."_

 _"Thanks." He says growing towards the bathroom._

 _"Where did you meet that douche bag?"_

 _"From MJ. What do you think of him?"_

 _"Are you sure he's not a sex-crazed psycho at all? Because he looks like he's been around the block if you ask me."_

 _"From what MJ's told me, he was arrested at a Greyhound terminal a couple months ago for having sex with the conductor in front of a couple of kids."_

 _"I bet you he paid that poor conductor." She says sympathetically._

 _"I wouldn't doubt that at all." Peter concurs._

 _"Why did you bring him over here?" She asks irritably._

 _"Because I think he'll have a better time dating Harry. I mean-"_

 _"Now why on earth would you do that?" A surprised Aunt May says._

 _"Well..." Peter starts, but he has no idea what to say. So he makes a few things up. "They are outspoken, loud, adventurous, creative, have the best stories."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I think that I'm making the best decision here."_

 _"Best decision about what, Pete?"_

 _"I think that you should go out with Harry tomorrow night?"_

 _"Me? Go out on a date with Ha- why would I do that? I know that he's crazy, head over heels in love with you and you're just as crazy in love with him. If I were to go out with him that would make me a- a-"_

 _"A backstabbing, sex-crazed, psychotic, douche bag of a slut?" Aunt May offers nonchalantly._

 _"No." Wade says with a smile._

 _"Then please go. For me." Peter begs him._

 _Wade thinks for a moment._

 _"Please." Peter begs._

 _"Well...since you put it that way, I'll go. But only as a favor to you, my friend."_

 _"Thank you." Pete says happily._

 _"Oh Peter." Aunt May groans._

 _"Well, I better go get something decent to wear and all that jazz. Catch ya later Parkers." Wade says as he heads for the door._

 _"Can you believe that backstabbing, slut?" Peter asks his aunt. "I hope he doesn't sleep with Harry." He says sporting a pout._

 _She sighs._

"Shit! You have a way with bad first impressions." Harry says through a fit of giggles. "You should have 'slut' embroidered on your underwear like Norman said.

"Your father too?"

"Yup. It's your own fault that you..."

 _"Why the fuck did you invite this little piece of shit into this house, boy?" Norman sneers._

 _"Because he's my friend, Norman."_

 _"Of all the friends you've actually invited over to this house, I was actually proud that you had enough common sense to invite Peter over "X" amount of years ago. I was so happy that he came over tonight and that happiness went down the drain when you invited Wade over so that I can meet him tonight. What kind of idiot would want to invite someone like that?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"And to top it off, he tried getting in my pants and Bernard's pants right after her got into Tony's, Liz's and Steve's pants in my bed!_

 _"He what?" Harry asks._

 _"He should really consider getting the word 'slut' on his underwear. Better yet, he should have a tattoo that says 'man-whore' on his forehead. He's fucking lucky I didn't rub the cum-stained sheets in his face. Goddamn ass hole couldn't even clean up his own mess. I hope his prostate falls out one day." Norman sneers as he turns away from Harry's face._

 _"I-"_

 _"Look at that! Now he's trying to get into Peter's pants." Norman tells him._

 _"What?!" Harry says trying to keep his anger at bay._

 _"See!" He says turning Harry's head to the scene. "He's taking what you're listing after. At least I can give him this: he has enough balls to get what he wants, even if Peter wants your dumb ass. I swear, I don't even know why I bother with you. Congrats on barely graduating high school, Harry." Norman says as he walks away from Harry._

 _"Fuck!" Harry says to himself._

"Damn, I didn't realize I was that bad." Wade says. "Oh well." That doesn't bother me at all. Maybe I should've slept with your dad first before I made my party rounds." Wade says with a huge smile on his face. "I've always had a thing for hot milfs and dilfs." He says groping himself. "You got any lube nearby or do I have to use my own spit?"

"Let's move on." Peter says.


	6. Love, Harry

"I dare you to sit on my lap for one full minute and tell me that you love me." Harry read.

"Me first! Me first!" Peter says pushing Wade out of the way.

"Relax, Pete. Man, don't have a cow." Wade jokes.

"Shut up, Wilson. This is my husband we're talking about and I'll tell him that I love him any chance I get." Peter says as he wraps his legs around Harry waist, grinding his hips into Harry's hips.

"I love you Harry Parker. I love that you're my lover and my best friend. I love that you're selfless, exude love and your self confidence. I love that you taught me how to love after I've been cheated on in the past by asshole guys. I love that your smile, your touch, intimacy, strengths, weakness, your taste, eyes, your heart and your body. I love you, I love you, I love you." Peter says trying to keep his tears at bay.

"I love you too." Harry says leaning in to kiss his husband, grinding his hips into Peter's.

"Alright, you overly cute, lovebirds. It's been well over a minute and I wanna tell Harry that I love him too."

"Fine." Peter sighs getting off of Harry's lap.

"Come on the Harry express." Harry jokes as he pats his lap.

"You only get one minute, got it?" Peter warns him.

"I got it." Wade says as he makes himself comfortable on Harry's lap.

"Those eyes...are they real?" Wade wonders getting lost in them. "They're...beautiful."

"Thanks Wade. I never thought that you would be sitting in my lap at all. As a matter of fact, I didn't expect anyone to sit in my lap once I was a married man."

"Leave it to me to break all expectations."

"You sure do." Harry says.

"My, oh my, Osborn. You smell...delicious." Wade says, grinding down on Harry's dick. _'I fucking want to destroy his tight little ass.'_

"As do you." Harry says, getting hard. _'Fuck, this feels good. I-what the-I'm a married man! I could never do that to Peter at all. I can't do that to him. It'll break his heart.'_ He thinks guiltily.

"Times up! Get the fuck off of my husband!" Peter demands.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so...possessive before. I like that, Parker." Wade says as he gets off of Harry.

"Your turn, Pete."

"Alright. My favorite genre of porn is..."

"Bareback." Harry says happily.

"Yup, because Harry can fill you up as vice-versa. When was the first time you guys went bare with each other?" Wade says.

"I'll never forget it." Harry says, sitting in Peter's lap, burying his head in the crook of Peter's neck. "I..."

* * *

 _"So Harry, what kind of person are you looking for?" Felicia asks._

 _"I'm looking for someone who'll rub me slow, make me sing real high when they go down on me. Someone who's in shape and about my height."_

 _"What about her?" Felicia asks him, pointing to a random brunette._

 _"Nah, she seems like a bitch. Why don't we go catch a movie?" He suggests._

 _"As long as I get to pick."_

 _"It's alright with me. Just make it a good one."_

 _"Let's go see- oh my god! Is he real?! Felicia asks._

 _"Is...who real?" Harry asks her._

 _"Him!" She points out. She points to a guy walking towards the movie theater._

 _Harry turns and looks at the guy. He's...star struck. "FUCK! He's goddamn fine!"_

 _"Look at him! I wonder if he's single."_

 _"Back off! I saw him first!" Harry warns her._

 _"Did not!"_

 _"Did too!" He snaps._

 _"Fine. Let's make a deal."_

 _"What kind of deal?"_

 _"We go introduce ourselves to him and ask him what is the best movie that he can recommend, then we can join him. Then we ask him some...intimate questions. Deal?" She asks him, holding out her hand to shake his._

 _"Deal, let's go." He says as they make their way to the window._

 _"Excuse me." Harry starts._

 _"Hello." The guys says._

 _"Sorry to bother you, but the rain kinda dampened our plans to go to the beach. Is there a movie that you recommend?" Felicia says._

 _"Um, I heard that_ Spy Kids 2 _movie is good. I was actually going to go see it."_

 _"Great. Thanks for the suggestion." Harry says. "Come on you nut, let's get two tickets and some popcorn."_

 _"No problem. Maybe I'll see you in there."_

 _"Why not join us?"_

 _"I don't think I should-"_

 _"As a way of thanking you for the suggestion? Please?" Felicia says._

 _"Since you're pulling my leg, I'll do it."_

 _"Excellent!" She says. "My name is Felicia and this is my friend Harry."_

 _"Nice to meet you both! My name is Peter."_

 _"Great. Now let me get the tickets." Harry says._

* * *

 _"So, I know we've just met and all, but what's a guy like yourself doing here at the theater all by yourself?" Felicia asks._

 _"Well, ever since my uncle died, I've been wandering around, trying to keep myself occupied."_

 _"I'm sorry." They both tell him._

 _"It's hard, but I'm still pulling through."_

 _"That's all that matters." Felicia says, taking his hand in hers._

 _"Thanks." Peter says, hoping he doesn't sound uncomfortable._

 _"Ooh! The movie is about to start." Harry says._

* * *

 _"You're so full of shiitake mushrooms." Carmen tells Gary._

 _"Oooh!" The skeletons say in unison._

 _"Damn! This is one fucking good movie!" Harry laughs._

 _"I concur!" Peter says._

 _"It certainly is something." Felicia chuckles._

 _"I wonder what- oop." Harry says. He's just grabbed Peter's fingers instead of the popcorn that they are currently sharing._

 _"Sorry about that." Peter blushes._

 _"No, I should be the one that's sorry." Harry says._

 _"No, I should've been-"_

 _"Just eat the popcorn guys. No one is judging you at all." Felicia says._

 _"She's right." Peter says._

 _"She sure is." Harry says._

 _"So how big is your unit, Osborn!" Felicia asks._

 _"Felicia! You can't just ask him that question!" Harry blushes._

 _"If you really want to know, then I'll let you judge for yourself." Peter says as he unzips his pants and pills down his boxers._

 _"Whoa!" Harry says in a slow manner._

 _"That is impressive."_

 _"Feel it, Harry."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want you to feel it." Peter repeats as he guides Harry's hand onto his dick."_

'Fuck, I lost!' _Felicia thinks to herself._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yup. It won't break, so touch it." Peter tells him._

 _"Harry, please don't tell me that you're actually going to so need to be back by curfew. I don't want to end up in jail." Felicia says, but Harry is too busy roaming his hands all over Peter's upper body._

 _"Harry!" Felicia says as he passionately kisses Peter for a few moments. Peter kisses him back, with total lust. '_ I think I'm all better now.' _He thinks to himself._

 _"Can I suck it instead?" Harry asks._

 _"If you really want to." Peter blushes._

 _"Harry, I don't-"_

 _"The theater is practically empty. We'll survive something...kinky." He says as he slightly leans over to sick Peter off._

 _"Damn, you've done this before haven't you?" Felicia asks Harry a few minutes into the blowjob. Harry simply smiles at her._

 _"You're such a whore man." Felicia smirks at him._

 _"Please, don't call him that." Peter tells her with a pout on his face._

 _"Sorry, it's just...I've never seen him like this before."_

 _"She's not entirely wrong you know." Harry admits a few moments later. "I have done this a couple times." He says as he stands up from his seat, pulling Peter to his feet._

 _"Where are we going?" Peter asks._

 _"The last row of the theater. I want you to fuck me." Harry says._

 _"Are you sure?" Peter asks._ 'Why am I asking such a stupid question?' _He wonders._

 _"Positive."_

 _"Let's go then." He says as they walk three rows back._

 _"Do you have any lube?" Harry asks._

 _"No. I didn't exactly plan to get laid tonight." Peter admits, blushing._

 _"Shit."_

 _"Well, I could use my spit!" Peter exclaims quickly. Harry simply stares at him. "I um, I mean-"_

 _"That'll do." Harry says as he bends over._

 _Peter lathers his index finger with his saliva and fingers Harry._

 _"Oh yeah.." Harry moans._

 _"You like that?"_

 _"I fucking love that." Harry says._

 _"I'm gonna record this shit," Felicia says pulling out her phone. "So that I can show this off one day."_

 _"Another one, Petey." Harry begs after a while._

 _"Your wish is my command." He says as Harry feels two fingers moving inside of him now._

 _Harry moans loudly._

 _"God, you have such long fingers." Harry states. "I love them."_

 _"Damn, Harry. I didn't know you can be so...talkative during sex." Felicia teases._

 _"Are you ready or do you need one more?" Peter asks him sweetly._

 _"Just one more, babe." He begs, and Peter inserts another finger inside of Harry._

 _"Oh yeah. Oh fuck!" Harry moans as Peter is scissoring him, probing him up._

 _"I'm ready." Harry groans after he's stretched out._

 _"Do you have a condom?" Peter asks._

 _"Nope."_

 _"Me either. Well, are you clean?"_

 _"Very clean, babe. I just got my results today." Harry tells him, showing him his online medical records on his phone._

 _"Me too." Peter says, doing the same. "Are you ready?"_

 _"As I'll ever be." Harry says._

 _Peter lines himself up with Harry's hole and enters inside of him. Both men moan._

 _"Don't...move." Harry pleads._

 _"I know." Peter says. After a moment, Harry tells Peter to move._

 _Slowly but surely, Peter's dick is disappearing in Harry's ass, and they are enjoying every moment of it._

 _"God, you're so fucking big, Pete. I love it!" Harry tells him as Peter is ramming into him._

 _"You love my dick, huh?"_

 _"I-ahh..." Harry moans._

 _"Take my dick, babe."_

 _"Oh yeah." Harry moans._

 _"You're mine, babe." Peter moans in Harry's ear._

 _"Always and forever." Harry says before turning his a little to kiss Peter._

 _"Keep going, boys!" Felicia cheers._

 _"I wanna ride you." Harry tells Peter._

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yeah. Get on your back." Harry demands and Peter complies._

 _Harry takes off both his and Peter's pants and proceeds to lower himself on Peter's dick. Harry starts to ride Peter like there's no tomorrow._

 _"You're fucking beautiful." Peter says as he's putting his hands on Harry's hips. "You're so tight, and it fucking feels good."_

 _"I love you." Harry says bashfully._

 _"I love you too, my love." Peter responds genuinely._

 _They fuck for a few minutes until Harry cums all over Peter's shirt._

 _Harry can somewhat sense that Peter is almost done._

 _"Cum in my mouth, babe."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Please don't make me beg." Harry whines as he kneels down on his knees. "Cum in my mouth." He says helping Peter up on his feet._

 _"Ok." Peter says as he proceeds to jack off in Harry's face._

 _"Ooh, I'm gonna cum." Peter moans._

 _"Yeah?" Harry says opening his mouth, ready for Peter's release._

 _"Yeah, I'm-" And Peter cums in Harry's mouth. Harry proceeds to swallow off of Peter's cum making sure he's not missing a drop._

 _"God, you're out of this world." Peter says as he comes down from his high._

 _"So were you." Harry says with a smile on his face._

 _"Dang, you two finished just in time because the movie just ended." Felicia says, breaking them out of their intimate moment._

 _"I think we should go." Harry says._

 _"I think you're right. I don't want to worry my aunt." Peter says as they put their pants back on before exiting the theater._

 _"I had lots of fun tonight." Pete tells Harry._

 _"Me too." Harry responds as they leave the movie theaters._

 _"So..."_

 _"So..." Harry responds._

 _"Do you um..."_

 _"Do I what?" Harry wonders._

 _"Do you wanna hang out one day soon? Like a date-date?"_

 _"How about tomorrow?" Harry asks him eagerly._

 _"Sure. What's your number?"_

 _"I'll just meet you here at the same time, same movie because I've already passed curfew."_

 _"Deal." Peter says as he kisses Harry._

 _"Bye, Pete." Harry says, even though he doesn't eat to leave Peter._

 _"Till tomorrow, my love." Peter says as he gives Harry a short passionate kiss. "Bye Felicia. It was nice meeting you."_

 _"Likewise." Felicia says as Peter goes his separate way. "So..."_

 _"He could be the one." Harry says dreamily as they walk back to Harry's house. "Is it crazy that I'm madly in love with him, even though we just met less than two hours ago?"_

 _"Possibly." She smiles. "Now, I wonder how much money I can get off of this video." She teases._

 _"Felicia!" Harry whines._

* * *

"You are some kinky fucks, fucking in public. I like that!: Wade applauds them.


	7. Hookup P1

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Harry read. "Well I'm happy to report that I've had the least sexual encounters in my life between the three of us. I've only slept with four people in total."

"And they were..." Wade wonders.

"Flash, Liz, Max and Pete."

"Liz?" Peter asks. Harry sighs. "It happened when we broke up our first and only time."

"You guys broke up?" A shocked Wade asks them. They nod their heads.

"What happened?" He asks.

Harry and Peter looked at each other, silently communicating with one another.

"We'll tell you later." Peter said. "Back to the game."

"Yup, so four people are on my list." Harry confirms.

"Fuck, your list put mine to shame. I'm a total whore because I've slept with a lot of people. I need a shot." Wade says.

"What would you like this time?" Peter asks.

"Rum."

"Here you go." Harry says, pouring rum in the shot glass.

"Thanks." Wade says as he downs his drink.

"Will you at least tell us the best in bed?" Harry asks.

"No problem. Steve is the kinkiest shit I've ever encountered. Tony is great, Max is decent, Peter is fucking mind blowing, Flash is-"

"Come again?" Harry asks, making sure that he's heard Wade correctly.

"I said that Peter was-" Wade stops himself. Peter looks as if he's seen a ghost. "Oh shit!"

"I can explain!" Peter says quickly.

"And just how are you going to explain that you slept with our friend?" Harry wonders. Surprisingly, he's calm.

"I'm sorry. Really I am, Harry. It's just that...I was lonely. Every time we had something planned, we had to cancel because you had an emergency meeting somewhere." Peter says dejectedly.

"And you never thought that you could've talked to me about this before whenever we were alone?" Harry asks him.

"I-"

"It's not my fault that you decline my offer to go on those business trips." He reminds Peter.

"I know, Harry. I'm-"

"How many times?" Harry asks them.

"Just once." Peter says as he turns away from Harry.

"You're lying to me, Pete."

"I-"

"Let's tell him everything." Wade concedes.

"I'd rather-"

"Spill it." Harry tells them. "We've got all day, and we have nowhere to go."

"We were on the couch." Peter says.

"Okay." Harry says. "How did it happen?"

"Well the first time we slept together was when you had the business trip in London." Wade remembers.

"It was the first time you weren't here for our anniversary. I was admiring that damn sunburn I got from running around for our date, and..."

* * *

 _Today's just not my day at all. First, I get sunburned, then my husband is off on an emergency business trip. What else can go wrong?" Peter asks himself as he hears a knock at the door._

 _"Coming!" Peter yells out as he puts Harry's gift on the table._

 _"Alright!" He hears._

 _"Wade!" Peter greets as he opened the door._

 _"Hey, Pete! How are you doing?" He greets as he hugs Peter._

 _"Well, I'm kinda in pain right now because I got sunburned today." Peter says as he pulls away from the hug._

 _"Ouch." Wade says as they make their way over to the couch._

 _"Yeah. I didn't expect it to be this hot today. I got burned all over my arms, my back, my neck...it's really bad."_

 _"Sorry about that."_

 _"Nothing seems to be helping out right now because I can't reach my upper back."_

 _"Well, I brought over some lotion that might help you. This lotion is wonderful."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup. Tell you what, why don't you take your shirt off and I'll put some on you." Wade suggests as he pulls out a tube of lotion from his pocket._

 _"That sounds great." Peter says taking his shirt off as Wade walks behind the couch._

 _"You know, I'm happy that I'm comfortable around you at this point in our friendship. I mean, how often can I say that I have friends who are willing to help me out like this?"_

 _"Who knows? After all, you're married to my best friend in the entire world." Wade says, covering his hands in lotion._

 _"You're right." Peter says as Wade starts massaging Peter's shoulders. Peter goes tense for a moment._

 _"Just relax." Wade tells him._

 _"God, this feels good." Peter tells him a few moments later. "Upper back, shoulders, neck..."_

 _"Nothing but the best massage for my friend." Wade says. "So how is Harry doing?"_

 _"He had a business trip to tend to which fell on our anniversary." Peter says dejectedly._

 _"I'm sorry about that, Peter." Wade says running his hands down Peter's arms and his chest._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"How's the sex life?"_

 _"It's fucking incredible! I love everything about it!" Peter says happily, even though he's confused at Wade's current action._

 _"Sex is incredible." Wade agreed. "Have you been hitting the gym lately?"_

 _"Wade, that's not my sunburn." Peter says warily. "My sunburn is all over my back, shoulders and neck."_

 _"Sorry." Wade says. "It's just...you look really tender right now and I thought that it'd be kind to massage your entire upper body."_

 _"Oh. Well to answer your question, I've been hitting the gym, working hard on my body. Lifting weights, cardio, bulking up and all that." Peter says as Wade runs his hands down Peter's torso._

 _"Ooh."_

 _"Wade, what's going on here?"_

 _"It's just...look, I've never been with a married man before, and I figure that maybe you and I can fool around a bit."_

 _"Absolutely not. I'm a happily married man. That makes it impossible for me to do something that deceiving to the love of my life."_

 _"Come on, Pete. Are you telling me that this-" Wade kisses Peter's neck. "Feels good?"_

 _"Wade, come on." Peter says moving Wade's hands away._

 _"You see the ring on this finger of yours?"_

 _"What about it?" Peter asks._

 _"If its okay with Harry, then it should be okay with you." Wade says as he leans in to kiss Peter's neck._

 _"Wade..." Peter moans as Wade kisses Peter's neck all the way up to his ear. "I don't-"_

 _Wade kisses him and undoes Peter's pants._

 _Peter grabs him and pulls him over the couch._

 _"Did the sunburn get you all over?" Wade asks as he takes his shirt off._

 _"Um-" Peter starts as he stands up from the couch. He pushes Wade down on the couch and Wade pulls Peter's pants and underwear down to his ankles._

 _"You look good." Wade says as he starts sucking Peter's dick. Peter moans._

 _"Fuck...you're almost as good as Harry." Peter says. 'This is so wrong, but it feels so good.'_

 _Wade wants to laugh, but he simply looks up at Peter._

 _"Of course I am." Wade brags as he lets go of him a few seconds later before he resumes sucking Peter off._

 _"Ah yeah." Peter moans._

 _"Sit down." Wade tells him and Peter sits on the couch._

 _"Good boy." Wade says as he leans to resume sucking Peter's dick._

 _"Yeah." Peter moans as be runs one of his hands down Wade's back and the other through Wade's hair._

 _"Mmmh, you're tough to swallow." Wade jokes as he pulls away from Peter._

 _Peter chuckles as wade licks the head of his dick._

 _"At least you suck dick better than you put on lotion." Peter jokes back._

 _Wade pulls back from Peter and laughs._

 _"I'll take that as a compliment." He says as he puts Peter's dick back in his mouth._

 _"A-aah, fuck. This is amazing."_

 _"You don't know how long I've wanted this." Wade says. "I've wanted this for a while."_

 _"Then suck my cock." Peter says._

 _"Don't mind if I do." Wade replies licking down Peter's torso._

 _"God, your mouth is amazing." Peter says fingering wade's hair._

 _"I know that the both of you are my best friends, but I wonder it you could take it as good as your husband." Wade says taking both his shorts and underwear off._

 _"Let's find out." Peter says hanging him a small bottle of lube._

 _"Where was this?"_

 _"In the couch. We like to be prepared."_

 _"Kinky." Wade says, living up his finger._

 _"I know. You don't have to-" Peter starts but he moans loudly when Wade starts to finger him._

 _"You like that?" Wade asks him before sucking Peter off again._

 _"Finger me." Peter says as he starts to stroke Wade off._

 _Wade moans._

 _"Make yourself more comfortable." Peter suggests, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch._

 _Wade lays down on the couch and Peter starts to suck him off._

 _"Oh yes." Wade moans a couple minutes later. "Oh God." He says as Peter's bobbing his head up and down, stroking himself._

 _"Mm-hmm." Peter moans, pulling away from Wade's dick._

 _"Don't tease me, Parker." He jokes._

 _"Why? Are you gonna cum?" Peter asks, stroking Wade's dick with one hand, and his with the other hand._

 _"No, but I wanna make this last for a while." Wade groans._

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah." Wade says as Peter starts sucking him off again._

 _"Oh baby, you're so fucking skilled at this." Wade moans. "Fucking suck me like that!" He tells Peter._

 _Wade's moans fill up the apartment as Peter'a bobbing his head relentlessly._

 _"I won't see tell Harry what happened between us." Wade moans out. "This-fuck keep going- will be between you and- oh yeah babe-me."_

 _"And your cock." Peter tells him._

 _"You know, I didn't just bring the lotion here." Wade says as he pulls out a condom from his pants pocket._

 _Peter pulls away from Wade._

 _"Have you fucked a guy before?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Wade brags tearing the packet open and rolling the condom down his length. "But never a married man."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. Come here." Wade says, lifting Peter up to line him up on his dick._

 _"A-ahh." Peter says as he slides down Wade's length. "How does that feel?"_

 _"I should be asking you that question." Wade groans out._

 _"You feel different from my husband." Peter says as he starts riding Wade._

 _"Good, because you feel spectacular." Wade says as he thrusts up._

 _"Oh fuck, this feels good." Peter says as he momentarily forgets that he's a happily married man._

 _"Mm-hmm." Wade moans. "Does your husband fuck you as good as I'm fucking you?"_

 _"He's better than you, but you're right after." Peter says, grinding down on him._

 _"So he can work his equipment?"_

 _"In more ways than one." Peter brags as he leans down to kiss Wade._

 _"Oh fuck!" Wade yells as he breaks the kiss. "I love your ass." He says thrusting into Peter._

 _"Fuck me!" Peter says._

 _"Bend over the coffee table." Wade says._

 _"Fuck my brains out." Peter says as he bends over. "Make my day."_

 _"You're so fucking tight." Wade says as he enters within Peter again._

 _"Oh, Wade." Peter moans as Wade is hitting his prostate a few minutes later._

 _"Get on your back." Wade tells him. Peter flips over and is on his back._

 _"Damn, you love my cock in your ass?"_

 _"I like it, but I love Harry's better." Peter barely manages to get out._

 _Wade keeps hitting Peter's prostate and their moans continue to fill up their apartment._

 _"I'm gonna cum." Peter says as he's stroking himself._

 _"You're gonna cum, Pete?"_

 _"Yeah." He says as his breathing becomes more and more shallow._

 _"Give it to me." Wade says as he's slamming into Peter._

 _"You want it? You want my cum?" Peter asks._

 _"I want it." Wade confirms as Peter strokes himself four more times until he spills all over himself._

 _"Oh yes! Oh fuck, Pete!" Wade yells out loud as he's still ramming into Peter._

 _"Cum on me." Peter says as he's taking the condom off of Wade._

 _"Oh yeah." Wade moans as Peter is stroking him._

 _Wades moans grow heavier._

 _"Peter I'm-" Suddenly, Wade cums all over Peter's chest._

 _As they both come down from their high, they both look at each other._

 _"I hope you're satisfied with my services, Peter."_

 _"I'm thrilled." Peter reassured him._

 _"Excellent."_

 _"And Harry won't find out about this?"_

 _"Who do you think sent me over here?" Wade asks him._

 _"You perve!" Peter laughs as he kisses Wade._

 _"Perve? You can do better than that." Wade jokes once he pulls away from the kiss._

* * *

"Wow." Harry says. "I-"

"As you already figured out, there's a few more." Wade admits.


	8. A Fuck In The Kitchen

"What do you mean there's more?" Harry asks them.

"Remember when you had that meeting in Amsterdam?" Peter asks.

"I remember. I was excited to know that our adoption papers were approved."

"Well, when you had called and had to cancel our night in, Wade came over while I was thinking about making your favorite pasta. It..."

* * *

 _"Harry Osborn, speaking."_

 _"Harry, I've got some good news..." Peter says._

 _"Hi, babe. Can we make this fast, please? These idiots have me flying out to Amsterdam in less than an hour and I have to get the contracts like...now."_

 _"What?" Peter says crestfallen._

 _"I know. I hate these fucking assholes." Harry says irritably._

 _"I hate them too. And I wanted to celebrate." Peter says sadly._

 _"What kind of news, babe?"_

 _"Sir, you need to leave now."_

 _"I'm talking to my husband here!" Harry snaps at his assistant._

 _"You need to leave in five minutes."_

 _"Fine." Harry snaps. "The vultures are so damn annoying."_

 _"I know. They're keeping you away from me." Peter says._

 _"I hate it too. So what's the big news, my love?"_

 _"Our papers got approved."_

 _"You mean we're gonna be someone's parents?!" Harry says with total glee in his voice._

 _"We're going to be parents!" Peter confirmed._

 _"_ _ **YES! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! WHOOO!**_ _" Harry screams through the phone._

 _"Calm-"_

 _"_ _ **We're gonna be daddies! We're gonna he daddies!**_ _" Peter hears over the phone. "Yes! I'm gonna be a dad! It's a dream come true! I'm gonna teach him how to grill, how to drive, spend money, canoe the rivers in Paris on our family vacations and-"_

 _"Mr. Osborn, we really have to go." His assistant tells him._

 _Peter hears Harry's deep sigh._

 _"I'll be there in a minute."_

 _"Great."_

 _"Way to ruin my moment." Harry says in a dejected tone. "Pete-"_

 _"I know, babe." Peter says._

 _"I hate these assholes. Listen, when we come back, we can celebrate, go shopping for baby clothes and-"_

 _"Harry, relax." Peter tells him. "You go do your business stuff, and I'll keep myself occupied."_

 _"I know. I'll have Wade keep you company just until I get back?"_

 _"You don't have to!" Peter says hurriedly._

 _"Nonsense babe. He knows how to have a good time and I don't want you to be all sad, lonely and depressed."_

 _"Fine." Peter says, accepting defeat. "Just make sure you bring your ass home to me, promise?"_

 _"I promise." Harry says._

 _"Mr. Osborn."_

 _"I gotta go, Pete."_

 _"Alright. Have a safe trip, Har-bear."_

 _"Thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow night. And Pete?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Bye." Says a melancholy Harry._

 _"Bye." Peter repeats as he hangs up the phone._

 _"Hey, Pete."_

 _"Hey, Wade."_

 _"Washing dishes I see."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Good, Petey. Good, Petey."_

 _"I'm not a dog you know."_

 _"I know that." Wade says wrapping his arms around Peter's waist._

 _"Well in that case, I'm glad you do."_

 _"At least you don't have a lot of washing up to do." Wade says as he turns Peter's body around to kiss him._

 _Peter pushes him away._

 _"Wade-"_

 _"Don't worry about it." He says as he kisses Peter again._

 _Peter reciprocates the kiss._

 _Wade starts running his hands all over Peter's torso as Peter grabs a cloth to dry his hands._

 _They passionately kiss for a bit before Wade takes off peter's shirt._

 _Peter unbuckles Wade's pants._

 _Wade unbuckles Peter's pants while Peter takes Wade's shirt._

 _"I can't wait to suck your cock, Pete." Wade says before kissing Peter._

 _"I can't wait either." Peter says as he pulls away from the kiss._

 _Wade pulls down his pants and underwear while Peter is searching for the lube and a condom in the kitchen drawer._

 _"Yes! I found the-"_

 _Wade gets down on his knees, pulls down Peter's pants and underwear, then proceeds to lick Peter's length._

 _"Oh, Harry." Peter groans._

 _"You're such a bad boy." Wade chuckles before he starts sucking Peter off._

 _"Oh yeah." Peter moans as he's running his hands through Wade's head._

 _Wade continues to suck Wade and Peter pulls him up from his knees._

 _"Your turn."_

 _"You don't-"_

 _Peter gets on his knees and sucks Wade off._

 _"That's nice." Wade says a few moments later into the blowjob._

 _"Yes, I know because I have a great husband." Peter reminds him going back down on Wade's dick._

 _"Oh yeah." Wade moans._

 _"The ground." Wade demands. "So we can suck each other off."_

 _"Done." Peter says as the proceed to lay down on the kitchen floor and resume sucking each other off._

 _"You like that?" Peter asks._

 _"I sure do."_

 _"Then lean against the counter."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just do it. I want to show you how I take care of Harry."_

 _"Fine," Wade starts, "But this better be-"_

 _Peter licks Wade's ass crack._

 _"Oh fuck!" Wade yells out. "This feels fucking good!"_

 _Peter starts eating out Wade's ass and Wade moans louder and louder._

 _"Come on, Pete! Eat my ass!" Wade commands as Peter happily complies._

 _"Let me ride your cock." Wade demands as he pushes Peter on the cramped kitchen countertop._

 _"You got it." Peter says as he tears the condom package open. "How do you want it?" He asks Wade as he rolls the condom down his length._

 _"Surprise me." As he manages to knock some of the items on the ground._

 _"Fine." Peter says as he's applying lube on his dick._

 _Wade lowers himself onto Peter's dick and starts to ride him._

 _"Oh yeah, Harry." Peter moaned out a couple minutes later._

 _"I'ma work this really good." Wade says bouncing on Peter's dick._

 _"Work it, Harry." Peter says, calling out Harry's name instead of Wade's name, again._

 _"I'm gonna make this mine."_

 _"It's all yours, Har-bear."_

 _"I'm gonna piss on your face. Then I'm gonna fart in your mouth. Yeah! Then I'm gonna shit on this dick of yours, Pete!" Wade yells out as he's riding Peter._

 _"Hey!" Peter says, highly alarmed at Wade's words as he stops thrusting into Wade._

 _"Too dirty?"_

 _"You think?!" Peter says._

 _"Sorry." Wade says._

 _"You better be." Peter says._

 _"Let's continue." Wade says as he starts to ride Peter again._

 _"I wanna take you from behind." Peter says a couple minutes later._

 _"Oh, Pete!" He says as he hurries onto all fours._

 _Wade moans the moment Peter enters into Wade._

 _"Ah, yeah." Peter moans out several thrust later._

 _"Destroy my ass!"_

 _Peter pounds into Wade ruthlessly._

 _"Like that?" Peter asks._

 _"Just like that."_

 _"You like my cock up in your ass?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Wade moans out as Peter kisses the back of his neck._

 _"God, you feel so good, Har." Peter moans in Wade's ear. "You know what I want you to do now?"_

 _"What, Pete?"_

 _Peter pulls out of Wade and places him the table._

 _"I wanna see you get off on me." Peter says as he enters within Wade again._

 _"I-"_

 _Peter pounds into Wade even more ruthlessly and Wade starts stroking himself._

 _"Oh fuck." Peter moans out._

 _"Pete, I'm gonna cum." Wade manages to moan out loud._

 _"Then cum for me, you naughty boy."_

 _"Oh, Pete! Oh, Pete! Oh-" And Wade cums all over himself._

 _"Get on your knees. It's my turn." Peter says a minute later as he pulls out of Wade for the last time._

 _"Oh yeah!" Wade says excitedly as he gets on his knees and pulls the condom off of Peter's dick._

 _Peter starts to stroke his dick, but Wade bats his hand away and starts stroking Peter off himself._

 _"I'm gonna cum." Peter warns, but Wade strokes him even faster._

 _"Oh yeah!" Peter yells out as he cums all over Wade's face._

 _After they com down from their high, the proceed to put their clothes back on._

 _"Can I finish washing up these dishes now?"_

 _"Sure, Pete. I'm gonna order us some pizza. All that fucking made me hungry."_

* * *

"You called out my name while you were fucking Wade?" A shocked Harry asks.

"I-"

"Never mind the question. When did the next fuck take place?"


	9. Diners

"There was the one time where we went to a diner one afternoon. Peter was pretty much sulking and I had to drag him out of that apartment. It wasn't..."

* * *

 _"So Pete, what are you hungry for?" Wade asked Peter as they were walking down the street._

 _"Harry." A miserable Peter responds. "I really miss him."_

 _"Don't worry about a thing. He always comes back to you." Wade reassures him. "I for one, can't wait to eat some bomb ass food and pick up some hot gal or dude after we've left the diner."_

 _Peter sighs._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. So what kind of guy or gal are you looking for?"_

 _"Any kind that can make me scream, moan, turn my brain into applesauce and can talk dirty." Wade says while wagging his eyebrows._

 _"Amazing. Under a thin veneer of being shallow, miraculously you have an even thinner veneer."_

 _"Says you, Parker."_

 _"So how are you liking the visit to The Big Apple?"_

 _"Fucking fantastic! I mean, Fort Lauderdale is awesome, but I can be a bigger whore here." Wade exclaims happily._

 _"I need new friends." Peter sighs gloomily. "New friends and my fiancé back."_

* * *

 _"So what are you gonna order?" Wade asks._

 _Peter doesn't respond._

 _"Peter?"_

 _He still doesn't respond._

 _"Earth to Peter!" Wade says, snapping his fingers._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What are you gonna order?"_

 _"Ummm," Peter says as he starts looking through the menu. "I might go for a good sandwich and a side of fries. What are you getting?"_

 _"A Brooklyn burger."_

 _"You and your burgers."_

 _"Well, what can I say? Like my cum, it's fucking delicious."_

 _"Hello, welcome to New Apollo Diner. What can I get for you guys?"_

 _"I'll have the Brooklyn Burger, with everything, with a chocolate milkshake."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"I'll have the Bacon and Cheese Chicken Grille Sandwich with a side of Disco fries and a pineapple/strawberry juice."_

 _"Alright, thank you. Hopefully I'll be back with your food soon, as the service is very slow today, but in the mean time, I'll be serving you some mozzarella sticks. I'll be back!"_

 _"Well, I hope we don't have to wait too long."_

 _"Here's your appetizer and your drinks. Enjoy!"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _At the exact same moment, Peter received a text._

'I've just sent the last of your belongings to your aunt's house. Take care of yourself' H.O

 _Peter tears up._

 _"Pete?"_

 _"I have to go to the restroom." Peter says as he rushes to the restroom._

* * *

 _"It's gonna be ok, Peter."_

 _"How can it, Aunt May? I was the one who broke his heart when I caught cheating on him with someone else." Peter sobs into the phone. "I didn't even tell him that I was drunk and highly insecure!" He says curling into himself on the floor._

 _"He would've been happy if you didn't believe Wade's lies."_

 _"I'm lonely without him, Aunt May." Peter says as he hears the restroom door open. "I miss Harry so much."_

 _"Oh, Pete." Aunt May and Wade say in unison._

 _"I have to go Aunt May." He says shakily. "I'll call you later."_

 _"I'll talk to you later, peter. Take care of yourself, sweetheart."_

 _"Bye." Peter says hanging up the phone._

 _"What's wrong, Pete?" Wade asks as he opens the stall door._

 _"Harry's stuck in another lengthy business meeting in Milan, and he won't be back until two weeks time." Peter sobs through the lie._

 _"I'm sorry, Pete." He says trying to sound genuine, but he fails. 'I hope harry gets back soon, cause Peter's a fucking mess and I sure as hell can't fix Peter. In the mean time, more Peter dick for me!'_

 _"I wanted to- I was going to officially propose to him because I was finally able to get a decent ring for him."_

 _"Let me take your mind off of Harry." Wade says as he drops his pants and underwear a little._

 _"I don't want that from you, Wade!" Peter snaps._

 _"Pete, I want to give this to you." He says, closing and locking the stall door._

 _"No!"_

 _"Please? I only want to help."_

 _Peter thinks about this for a moment._

 _"Fine." He says re-positioning himself, getting on his knees._

 _Peter gives Wade's length a sloppy lick._

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _As Peter is bobbing his head up as down, he hears a growl of frustration from above him, and then there's a hand fisted in his hair as Wade pushes his cock further into a depressed Peter's throat. Once Peter takes nearly the entire thing, he picks up the pace and sucks harder around Wade's dick, tasting every part of it._

 _"Take your pants off." Wade tells him as he is taking out a condom and lube, removing his own shoes and taking off his pants._

 _Once Peter takes of his pants, and puts his shoes back on, Wade sits on the toilet placing the condom on his length._

 _"Ready?" He asks Peter once his shoes are back on._

 _"I guess."_

 _"Bend over and grab this bar." He tells Peter._

 _Peter bends over, gripping the bar._

 _Wade puts a generous amount of lube on his lengths, stands behind Peter and eases his way into Peter's hole._

 _"_ _Shit." Peter says as Wade pulls out a little and waits for him to adjust._

 _Once Wade can tell that Peter has adjusted to his length, Wade begins to thrust in earnest. Wade fucks Peter hard and fast, and somewhere along the lines, he had forgotten they were in a public place, even when someone enters, takes a piss and promptly leaves the restroom after he washes his hands_.

'Oh, how I wish this was Harry's cock I was taking.' Peter thinks gloomily to himself. 'But I guess this isn't too bad at all. He could be better though.'

 _As Peter starts to "moan in pleasure", Wade picks up his pace and ruthlessly pounds into Peter._

 _A few moments later, Wade steps away from Peter as kisses him._

 _"What was that fo-"_

 _"Ride me." Wade says as he sits on the toilet._

 _Peter lines Wade's cock to his hole and starts to ride Wade, with his back towards him._

 _He doesn't want Wade to see him crying out of sadness. Peter rises him and rides him until he turns and faces Wade, due to request._

 _As Wade's thrusts get faster and more erratic, hitting Peters prostate, he massages Peter's full ass as he feels Peter's thighs tremble around him. He licks away Peter's tears and Peter hurries his head in Wade's neck._

 _"I'm gonna cum." Wade warns._

'Finally. Let's get this shit over with.' _Peter thinks._

 _"Ah, Pete, Pete I'm-" As Wade's cock finds Peter's prostate once more he moans, loud, and comes in the condom with his condom buried deep within Peter's ass._

 _"That was good." Peter lies._

 _"Almost." Wade replies as he starts pumping Peter's cock._

 _"OH HARRY!" Peter shouts out loud as he imagines Harry jacking him off._

 _A couple minutes later, Peter showers Wade's arm with his cum, moaning Harry's name._

 _"Good hand job." Peter compliments._

 _"Thanks, Pete. So what's up with you and Harry?" Wade asks before wiping Peter's cum from his arms, aiming to swallow it._

 _"I don't want to talk about it." He says as he takes off his shoes to put his pants back on._

* * *

 _"So here's your food gentlemen." The waitress says as twenty minutes later._

 _"Thanks a lot." Peter says._

 _"Food, glorious food." Wade says._

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"Can I get a doggy bag? I'm not feeling to well." Peter tells her, surprised at his own honesty._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Pete?"_

 _"I'm not that hungry anymore."_

 _"Do you want me to go with you?"_

 _"Nah. I'm going to Aunt May's." he replies as the waitress returned with the box and a bag._

 _"Well, it was nice spending time with you."_

 _"It was. Here's some cash," Peter says handing him a $20 bill. "And I'll see you later."_

* * *

Harry scoffs.

"What?"

"You fucked Peter at our diner, that's what." Harry snaps. "And your so called last time?"


	10. Basement Fucks

"The _last_ time we fucked, it was in the basement when you were stuck at LAX when the airport was on lock-down. I was is really in need of a friend, and you weren't available, so I emailed Peter up for some advice. He..."

* * *

"Come on, big boy. My name is 420 Fruit Fantasy Girl. I love to provide fun-filled friendly massages (and other things I probably shouldn't mention) for kinky little folks, like yourself. Four hundred roses and four condoms for six hours, and I promise to make your banana cry." _Wade read from the adult chat room._

 _Wade opens a browser and starts composing a short email._

'Hey Harry, if you have a chance when you're done with your business meeting or whatever important thing you're doing, I need some advice from you ASAP. I think I'm in need of a mental heath check up from you.'

 _A couple minutes later-_

'Hey Wade,

I'm stuck in LA right now. We're on lock-down due to some crazed gunman who killed an innocent TSA officer and wounded three other people. I'm not sure when we're leaving and my phone is about to die, but I think you'll be able to get some help from Peter. I hope he has the answer you're looking for. Good luck my friend, and give my kids a hug for me.

Harry.'

 _"Dammit. Okay, I'll email Peter."_

'Hey Peter, if you have a chance when you're done with whatever you're doing, I need some advice ASAP. I think I'm in need of a mental heath check up from you.'

 _A minute later-_

'Sure. The kids are with Aunt May. Let's meet at a bar.'

* * *

 _"Pete!"_

 _"Hey, Wade." Peter greets as he enters the bar._

 _"Gosh, you're kinda sweaty."_

 _"Well, I kinda ran here because the traffic today is a mess."_

 _"True."_

 _"So, are you alright?"_

 _Wade sighs._

 _"Well, I needed to talk to a friend and have a drink."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"You want one?"_

 _"Of Course! If I ever said no to that question, especially after...12 in the afternoon."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"So, what are we talking about here, Wade?"_

 _"We are talking about...Infidelity...Fidelity? I don't know."_

 _Peter scoffs._

 _"Come on, Pete! You have experience with both of those."_

 _"Yes, I do." Peter confirms, even though he's not proud of the infidelity part of that statement. "So, is the man whore of New York thinking about being faithful?"_

 _"Not faithful...technically. I have been emailing every human being with legs..."_

 _"Ah, your internet whores." Peter supplies. "What kind of people?"_

 _"Massage therapists, middle aged men, hookers, bankers, librarians, welders, actual porn stars, old ladies with canes- the list goes on and on. Anyway, I usually get off with them, flirting online and I go through with it 94% of the the time. This time, this girl want me to be committed to her, and I'm already with Steve, but truthfully, I do think about it."  
_  
 _Peter takes a sip from his drink and ponders Wade's situation for a brief moment._

 _A few minutes later-_

 _"When was the last time you and Steve fucked?"_

 _"Four days ago? I don't know. I've been bed hopping these past couple days."_

 _"That's a shame."_

 _"I remember that it was make-up sex."_

 _"What did you do to Steve this time?"_

 _"You really want to hear about it?"_

 _"Well, we have a bar, and literally some time to kill, so yeah." Peter tells him._

 _"So, I was fucking around online, looking at tons and tons of porn, checking up on my online whores and a few hours later, I get a call from Steve. He's read all my emails."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Yes! And he wasn't too pleased because I didn't ask him to join me! I couldn't leave from my job to go talk to him in person so I had to come up with a plan. I ended up sending him flowers and a very cheesy love poem. When I got home, he was still pissed at me, so I decided to make him a meal."_

 _"You mean buy him a meal." Peter corrects._

 _"Whatever. Food is food. Anyway, dinner was going great and it seemed like we were communicated, however he was acting weird. He was acting really sad, really emotion, really serious until he told me_ 'I want to fuck other people too, Wade'! _I don't know, Pete, it was so weird!"_

 _"That's crazy!"_

 _"It gets weirder. So Steve runs off to the nearest bedroom and I ended up chasing him and we ended up doing it." Wade concludes._

 _Peter starts laughing once the story is over._

 _"Well don't laugh!"_

 _"Well, why not? It's funny!" Peter says as he nearly drops his drink._

 _"Maybe to you." Wade smiles._

 _"Oh, it's hilarious. But who am I to laugh?" Peter asks. "Har and I haven't fucked in a year." he says dejectedly._

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Yup. It's been that long since I've felt up my own husband."_

 _"Ugh, this place is depressing. What do you say we order a couple more and take them to go?" Wade suggests._

 _"You know we have drinks at home right?"_

 _"What's your point?" He asks Peter. "Waiter!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Wow, I forgot that this cellar of yours is HUGE! Look at that fancy car!"_

 _"Yup, and it's Harry's precious possession. Well, it was before we had our two little ones." Peter says dreamily._

 _Wade jumps in the uncovered car, and turns the ignition on._

 _"I forgot that he never took the keys out." Peter tells him._

 _"He makes it easy for misfits like me to steal this beauty." Wade says as he blasts the radio._

 _"Don't even think about it!" Peter yells over the radio._

 _"Fun killer!"_

 _"Here's the scotch, you nut." Peter says as he hands him the bottle, taking a seat in the passengers side._

 _"Thanks." He says as he takes a swig from the bottle._

 _"Wow! Our weed is still here!" Peter says in amazement._

 _"Weed?!"_

 _"Yeah! When we first got married, he got some weed and we smoke it on our anniversary. I thought we finished it."_

 _"Didn't you say that you and Harry cruised through college with the use of weed?"_

 _"The beginning of college." Peter corrects._

 _"Not according to Gwen and the others. It seems to me that you and Harry went though your entire college career high."_

 _Peter laughs like a maniac as he preps the joint. As he finished the prep, he puts it in his mouth and lits it up._

 _"I never thought I's see the day where you do something...unlike you." Wade says._

 _Peter inhales, then exhales as he passes the joint._

 _"Ahh, where are my net whores to see me now?" Wade asks as he takes a hit from the joint._

 _"That's your concern at the moment when there's a joint in your hand?" Peter asks._

 _"Yeah." He says as he exhales. "I used to LOVE screwing when I was stoned. I found it very...liberating. Unfortunately for me, ever since I've been with Steve, I haven's smoked it because he detests smoking of any kind." He says as he passes the joint back to Peter._

 _"Oh well." Peter says. He takes two hits, passes the joint back and turns the station._

I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
My room is still messed up and I know why  
'Cause I got high

I was gonna go to class before I got high  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
I am taking it next semester and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I was gonna go to work but then I got high  
I just got a new promotion but I got high  
Now I'm selling dope and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

 _"Ah, this song." Peter sighs._

 _"Sing it with me." Wade says._

 _They both start laughing._

 _"Come on!"_

 _"No!" Peter giggles. "No, no! I have an idea!" He giggles._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I have an idea." Peter says slowly as turns the radio off."_

 _"What? What?"_

 _"I think that you should take this home and-" Peter breaks down laughing._

 _Wade laughs at Peter._

 _"And smoke it." Peter says through his laughter._

 _Wade laughs even more._

 _"Listen to me!" Peter laughs hysterically. "Listen to me! I think you should climb in bed, smoke it-"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Take this and lay some pipe." Peter giggles._

 _The both end up laughing._

 _"Sounds like a plan, but that cannot happen."_

 _"Why not?" Peter starts crying._

 _"Because...the smell of it. Just the smell of it." Wade says waving his hands around._

 _Peter laughs through his tears._

 _"It makes Steve uptight." Wade smiles._

 _Peter smiles some more._

 _"So smoke it outside." Peter suggests sloppily, laughing his head off._

 _Suddenly they stop laughing._

 _"Here you go." Peter says, handing him the small bag of weed._

 _"Thanks." Wade says, taking the bag from him._

 _He then plants his lips on Peter's lips._

 _Peter quickly pulls away._

 _"I uh..." Wade starts, but Peter opens his door and flees the car._

 _Wade sits in the drivers seat for a moment._

 _"Take it easy, Peter. You can keep calm." Peter quietly tells himself._

 _Suddenly, the radio blares out loud._

 _"Oh shit!" Peter exclaims, jumping._

 _Wade laughs uncontrollably before he takes a long swig from the bottle._

 _"Damn! That scared me." He says, not noticing that Wade has exited the car and starts walking towards Peter._

 _"Hey." Wade says as he stops and stares right into Peter's eyes, taking a long hit from the joint._

 _"I think you need to-"_

 _Wade starts kissing Peter passionately and pushes his back to the wall._

 _"I'm gonna fuck you since you're in the need for some cock." Wade says as he's unbuckling Peter's pants._

 _"I-"_

 _"Don't fight it." Wade says as he slightly pulls down Peter's pants and underwear._

 _"Wade, I really-"_

 _Wade turns Peter around and pulls down his own pants and boxers down to his ankles._

 _"I don't-"_

 _Wade rams his cock into Peter's ass._

 _Peter moans in unwanted pleasure and complete pain._

 _Wade pounds into Peter ruthlessly, while Peter's tears are flowing down his face. He's unsure of if he wants this or not._

 _"Oh yeah, this feels good." Wade says as he pounds into Peter quicker._

 _"Wade!" Peter yells out._

 _"I'm gonna-" Wade announces, but he spills into Peter's hole._

 _Peter's tears stream down his face even quicker._

* * *

"So not only did you take advantage of my husband, you didn't use protection, smoked our weed and lied to my face for years?!" He yells in Wade's face, breaking his cup of coffee.

"Harry-"

"And you! **_You've_** been unfaithful to me for years as well?! I knew that you cheated on me with the other one, but to be sleeping around with our friend for who knows how long for a total of ** _five_** times?" He snaps in Peter's face.

"It was four, Harry." Wade corrects.

"Five because Aunt May and I caught _**you two**_ screwing against the door to our balcony!"

"OH SHIT! YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Peter asks.

* * *

 **Song Used** : _Because I Got High_ \- Afro Jack


	11. Against The Wall

"Yes I KNOW ABOUT THAT ONE TIME!" Harry shouts. "Stupid me thought that it was the first time, but you've both been lying to me as it was….fuck. I saw the two of you finishing up your fuck-fest, even when Aunt May tried to drag me away from the studio! Don't deny it, Peter. You were like, _"Ooh baby, cum inside me! God, I fucking love your cum inside me, baby!"_

"Ha-" Wade starts.

Harry throws his third cup of hot coffee in Wade's face.

"You jus-" Wade starts, but Harry doesn't let him continue.

"Tell me everything." Harry demands.

"We don't-" Peter starts but Harry slaps him.

"What did I tell you?" Harry yells out to the both of them.

"Harry-"

Harry slaps Peter again. Harder.

" ** _WHAT_** DID I TELL YOU?" He asks again.

"You-"

" **WHAT. DID. I. TELL. YOU?** " Harry sneers.

No response from Peter.

"Do ** _NOT_** cheat on me again." Harry reminds Peter.

Neither of the other two says anything to him.

"Tell me everything." Harry demands again.

"Harry, please!" Peter begs, but Harry isn't having it. He slaps Peter with all the strength that he can muster.

Peter touches the burning cheek on the left side of his face.

" **EVERYTHING!** " Harry spits out.

Peter and Wade both sigh.

"I'M WAITING!"

"We were sitting at the piano..." Peter starts off, with his voice all shaky.

* * *

 _"Wow, Pete. That was amazing." Wade compliments after Peter finishes playing It's a Small World on the piano._

 _"I know. I really wanted to do something for Harry since he's been working so hard lately and it's his gift."_

 _"Gift?"_

 _"A gift to my husband on our first anniversary on marriage, Wilson." Peter says._

 _"Ugh, you and your sweetness. It's really sickening."_

 _"Like I care."_

 _"So, are you taking requests now or what?" Wade asks._

 _"Since you're begging, I'll do it."_

 _"Yes! Can you play...Counting Stars?"_

 _"You got it." Peter says as he starts to play the piano._

 _"That's my song." Wade says as he starts to dance around to the music._

 _Nearly four minutes later, Peter finishes off the song and Wade is content with Peter's skill._

 _"That was impressive." Wade says._

 _"Ahh, thank you my good man." Peter says as he's taking a bow._

 _"Thank you! I love that song." He says as he gives Peter a one armed hug._

 _"I know you do."_

 _"Harry is a lucky man." Wade says as he running his hand down Peter's arm._

 _"That he is." Peter sighs. "I can't wait for him to get home."_

 _Wade then holds Peter in his arms._

 _"Just a few more hours." Peter says._

 _"There's a lot that we can do in a few more hours, Parker."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _Wade kisses Peter._

 _Peter kisses back._

 _Peter unbuckles Wades pants._

 _Wade drops Peter's shorts._

 _Peter starts stroking Wade's cock._

 _Once Wade is hard, he pushes Peter up against the wall. He wraps Peter's legs around his waist, and enters within Peter._

 _They both moan in unison._

 _"You ok?"_

 _"Just fuck me." Peter moans against Wade's chin._

 _Wade starts thrusting into Peter and Peter moans with complete ecstasy._

 _"Oh Wade." Peter moans into Wade's neck._

* * *

 _The house door opens._

 _"Hey, babe. I have a surprise for you!" Harry yells out._

 _Harry doesn't hear anything at all._

 _"Maybe he isn't home yet?" Aunt May tells him._

 _"That can't be. He said that he was going to be here all day, working on something."_

 _"Maybe he's in one of the many, many rooms, with his headphones on? Or he has a sexy surprise for you?" She suggests._

 _"Aunt May!" He flushes._

 _"I can't help it!" She teases. "I'm gonna go make some chicken and shrimp scampi in a little bit."_

 _"I'll meet you in the kitchen in a little bit." He says walking towards the bedrooms._

 _"Or maybe not." She yells._

 _"Pete, were home!" He yells several times through the bedroom doors._

 _"Any luck?" Aunt May asks a few minutes later?_

 _"No luck at all."_

 _"Let's go get some air." She suggests, linking his left arm with her right arm._

 _"Yes my fair aunt." He responds as he leads the way._

 _Once they reach the balcony, they marvel at the New York sight._

 _"Oh," Aunt May sighs. "I love the sight from up here. It's so beautiful. It's so peaceful and enchanting."_

 _"It sure is."_

 _"Thanks for fulfilling my dream, Harry. I mean, you didn't have to, but-"_

 _"I'm happy to do it, Aunt May." He says hugging her. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." She says hugging him back._

 _"Maybe Peter's in the studio that's up here." Harry suddenly says._

 _"Ooh, you might be on to something. I'll go check." She says scurrying off to the studio._

 _"I'm right behind you." He says._

 _Once they get to the studio however, May is in tears, trying to lead Harry away from what she saw._

 _"Aunt May, what wrong?"_

 _"Let's go." She says tearfully._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Let's just go."_

 _"But Aunt May-"_

 _"I SAID LET'S GO!" She snaps, starting to breakdown. Harry helps her sit on the ground._

 _"I don't- let me get you some water from the studio." He says, getting up from the ground as he walks towards the studio._

 _"Harry, don't-" She starts, but it's too late. He looks inside the studio. His heart instantly breaks._

 _The sight is enough to make him puke. He sees Peter propped up against the wall, legs wrapped around a man who's currently thrusting into him._

 _"Oh yeah, Wade, fuck this ass. Fuck me! Give me that dick! That dick of yours is mine!" He yells relentlessly for several seconds._

 _Harry quickly turns away and helps Aunt May to her feet._

 _"Come on, Aunt May." He says as he hears-_

 _"Ooh baby, cum inside me! God, I fucking love your cum inside me, baby!" They hear Peter shout._

 _Harry freezes for a moment as they are walking to the door leading back to the house._

 _"I need air." He tells her as they enter the house. "Are you- do you need anything Aunt May?" He says as he picks his jacket back up_

 _"I'm- no thanks sweetheart. I just thought that he had learned his lesson with cheating, but- just take your time."_

 _"I'll be back...whenever." He says as he leaves the house._

 _"See you when you get back sweetheart." She says wiping her face._

* * *

 _"Oh, I love feeling cum inside of me. I always feel so…complete." Peter moans deep as Wade is pumping Peter. He can tell that Peter is very close._

 _"Not as good as this." Wade says as Peter spills all over himself._

 _Once they are down from their high, Peter puts his shorts back on and starts to dance._

 _"Why are you dancing?"_

 _"Because I feel so good, and I can now teach Harry a thing or two about fucking me up against the wall."_

 _"You, Parker, are a crazy motherfucker." Wade says putting his pants back on._

 _"Crazy for cock." Peter smiles._

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You lied to me for who knows how long about being in love with me, cheated on me with Wade, for what? What was your best outcome for being unfaithful to me?" Harry asks Peter.

"I think I'm just gonna-" Wade starts, but he doesn't finish.

"Sit your ass down on the ground, _**NOW**_!" Harry barks at Wade.

Wade cowers, but quickly complies.

"I had no idea that sex with Wade would be great most of the time." Peter starts but Wade interrupts him.

"Most of the time? I'll have you know that I was a Kim Kardashian in bed, thank you very much." Wade says.

Harry stares at Wade and Wade shuts up.

"And you have just as much blame as to why I haven't been getting terrific sex because you were always so busy. I had to get it from somewhere else because I was always second on your agenda to protect your place at Oscorp! You knew that I was always at home, waiting for you to come home, but you still-"

"That's bullshit and you know it! It's all shit!" Harry yells in Peter's face. "You really want to lecture me about work? Do you think I'm really in the mood? You think I won't get a chair and work it out on the both of you, like Olivia Pope?" Harry snarls in Peter's face.

"I'm not making excuses." Peter pleads, knowing that he was making sorry excuses. Harry has always put him and their kids first. He knows that Harry has always included him in everything expect for last minute emergency meetings. "I'm just asking you, begging you to forgive me, just as I've been forgiving you for the stupid shit you've done. That's all I'm asking. We all have, so don't tell me that you're the only one that gets forgiven over and over."

Harry scoffs as he's nodding his head in disbelief.

"All I'm asking is that you try, please try-"

"Don't compare my shit to your shit! I've never once cheated on you for anything because I swore that I'd be a better soulmate to you than to anyone else you've dated. I have always included you in my work shit when I wanted you to, but you always refused! What kind of father, what kind of husband does that make you? God, I'm so stupid! I can't believe that I wasted my precious time on a jerk and his man who is a criminal, a whore, an idiot and a liar, for the longest time. I can't believe that-"

"Who's the jerk and who's the whore?" Wade asks.

Harry throws a bottle at Wade and Wade clams up.

" **I'm asking you one last time!** Did you think about me the very first time that you cheated on me and your family with Jameson's son?" Harry asks a crying Peter. "Yes or no?"

Peter pauses for a moment before he responds.

"No." He admits shamefully.

 _'Oh, Peter.'_ Wade thinks ruefully. _'Wrong answer.'_

Harry simply scoffs, then smiles darkly at Peter.

"Then you're _worthless_." Harry spits in Peter's. He turns around and starts to walk back to his seat on the ground.

 _'Fuck, those words aren't even meant for me, and my heart just broke.'_ Wade thinks to himself.

Harry knows that he should feel bad about those words, but he doesn't. He almost vomits once the words come out. Almost, but he feels better than before.

Peter's tears start rolling down his cheeks. He knows he's colossally fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to him. He starts to walk away from his husband and Wade when Harry stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asks darkly. "You think that I'm just gonna let you walk out of here so that you can go talk to somebody about this farce of a marriage you've kept up? Get over here! You get over here and finish this game, and when Aunt May finds out that you've cheated on me multiple times, especially with Wade, the persons she's not fond of at all, I will not call her off." He reassures Peter, shaking his head. "I will not save you from her wrath. I will _**applaud**_ which ever way she chooses to express her rage. You better pray to God, that this never gets spoken of by Wade when we finish this game, because whatever cliff she wants to go over, I'm going over with her!"

Wade gulps.

Peter shakes.

"You messed with the wrong Osborn, gentlemen!" He says as he takes his place on the ground.

Peter takes a gulp, but he hesitantly moves towards his space on the ground and takes his seat.

"From now on, I'm in control of this game. You no longer get to ask anymore questions, and whatever information that you want from me is no longer any of your damn business, got it?!"

He gets no response.

" **You better answer me when I'm asking you a question!** " Harry barks at the other two.

Harry still gets no response.

"Then I'll take your resounding silence as a yes." Harry states as he pulls the card from the pile.

"Have the two of you ever thought about making a sex tape?" He read from the card.


	12. The Gift

"No." Peter says.

"Yes." Wade says.

Harry is confused.

"Wade-"

"You may not want to be honest right now, considering how much trouble we're in, but I'm gonna have to be honest with your husband." Wade tells him.

"When?" Peter wonders.

"I might have used the spare key you guys have me to install hidden cameras in and around this house."

"So when did you make this sex tape?" Harry asks.

"When we were in the kitchen." Wade says.

"Do you have the footage?" Peter asks excitedly. "I wanna-"

Harry throws a throw pillow at Peter.

"Never mind." Peter apologizes.

"Next question." Harry says as he pulls another card from the pile.

"Would... Hmmm."

"What does the card say?" Peter asks carefully.

"Will you kiss me?" Harry read off the card.

"Anything, babe. I'd do-"

"Will you kiss me, Wade?" Harry asks cutting Peter off.

Peter feels his heart break even more.

"Sure." Wade simply pecks Harry on the lips.

"You can so better than that, Wilson." Harry says as Wade pulls away from him.

"Are you sure? Because I know that you and Peter have to-"

Harry simply cuts him off and gives him a filthy kiss.

"Goddamn!" Wade says. "You're as good of a kisser as I thought you were."

"I know." Harry says, genuinely happy at the compliment. "But I think that Peter knew that already."

Peter brings his knees to his chest and hugs his legs.

"Next question." Harry says pulling another card from the pile. "What is your biggest sexual regret?"

"Obviously-"

"Let me answer that." Peter says in a small tone.

"Ok." Harry says in an annoyed tone.

"I have a lot of regrets, but the most obvious were cheating on you with Jameson's son because I am insecure. That was the absolute worst moment I've been through after I miscarried our baby. I mean, I felt like I let Aunt May down, our baby, myself, but most of all, I let you down. I know that I've cheated on you with Wade several times, and I have no excuse for any of it, but I do regret being unfaithful to you. I am so sorry for all of it." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Ok." Harry says, even though he clearly doesn't care about what Peter has to say. "And you?"

"I regret having sex with Peter. I know that you've said that Peter is good in bed and I wanted to experience that. And even though you were right about Peter in bed, I shouldn't have taken advantage of your trust. It was extremely foolish because I know how much you guys love each other. I know that Peter would ride and die for you at anytime, just as I know that you would slay a dragon for Peter and do anything for him. I truly am sorry for everything."

"Ok." Harry repeats as he pulls a card from the pile. "Just so you know, I don't know if I'll be forgiving you anytime soon, _**especially**_ you, Peter. Now," Harry says as he reads the card. "Wade, will you be willing to let me give you a blowjob?"

"What?!" The other two respond.

"The card calls for a blowjob." He says showing them the card. "Since I'm extremely pissed at Peter at the moment, will you be willing to let me give you a blowjob, Wade?"

"I uh- Harry, I-"

"Do it." Peter says.

"What?" Wade says.

"I know that I have screwed things up between Harry and I have to make it up to him some how. Maybe this is a bad idea, but this might be a starting point to fix myself. So please, let Harry give you a blowjob."

"Are you sure?" Wade asks.

"I hate the idea of my husband giving someone else a blowjob, but I'm positive."

"Then think about that the next time you cheat on me, you worthless asshole!" Harry snaps at him.

Peter shrinks in total sadness.

"Well, Harry, my dick is yours to suck." Wade says a moment later.

"Ok, get on the couch." Harry demands.

"Your wish is my command." Wade says. He sits down on the couch and Harry crawls towards Wade.

"Last chance." Wade says.

"I'll be fine." Peter says.

"Ok." Harry says. "I hope you taste good." He says unbuckling Wade's pants. Once the belt is unbuckled, he pulls Wade's shoes and pants off and started running his hands all over Wade's lower half of his body. "I should've known that you'd skip the underwear."

"Well, underwear is useless to me."

"I can see that. I can also see that you're half-hard ready." Harry says stroking Wade's cock.

"Well-" Wade moans out.

"Almost there." Harry cheers on as he's stroking Wade's length. "Get hard for daddy."

Peter's blood boils. He wishes that it could've been him receiving a blowjob from his husband, but accepts his punishment.

"I hope you're ready for cum-eating action." Harry tells Wade as he runs his nose up and down Wade's length. "I cum all over my tongue," Harry places a kiss on Wade's length. "-in my mouth,' Harry places another kiss on Wade's length. "-my ass," Harry says as he reaches the tip of Wade's length. "Everything about cum." Harry says as he licks the head of Wade's cock.

Wade moans.

"So get ready, cause I can't wait to suck you." Harry says before he starts sucking on one of Wade's balls.

"Oh Harry." Wade moans as Harry runs his hands on Wade's abs.

"You like that?" Harry asks as he comes up to kiss Wade.

"That word is an understatement to me."

"Well, what if I-" Harry starts sucking Wade's other ball sack.

"Fuck, this feels good." Wads says as he starts taking off his shirt.

A few moment later-

"Ready yet?" Harry asks.

"As I'll ever be, babe." Wade says, forgetting that a jealous Peter is watching.

Harry smirks and strokes Wade's length before placing experimental licks and kisses on Wade's length. Before long, Harry stops teasing Wade's cock and puts it in his mouth.

"Oh baby, this feels fucking good." Wade says as Harry is slowly sucking Wade's dick.

Harry moans in pleasure the same time Wade places his fingers in Harry's hair.

Wade's moans get louder and louder as Harry leads his strokes in time with his bobs.

"You want me to go faster?" Harry asks Wade a couple minutes later, still stroking Wade's length.

"I uh- I-" Wade stutters.

"Well your wish is my command." Harry says. He starts to suck Wade off a bit faster as he places his thumb in Wade's mouth.

Wade sucks on Harry's thumb as he's writhing in pleasure from the blowjob he's getting from his friend.

' _Now, I know that this is wrong, but this feels so good.'_ Wade thinks to himself.

"You alright?" Harry asks when he pulled away from Wade's cock.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm gonna finish you off in about a minute or two." Harry says as he engulfs Wade's length with his mouth. He starts sucking Wade off in a fast, but enjoyable manner, while Wade is losing his cool, wondering what it'll feel like if Harry fucks him

Suddenly, Wade feels a familiar sensation in the bottom of his stomach.

"Harry-" Wade moans jerking his hips into Harry's face, but Harry isn't listening.

"Ha-" Harry bobs his head even faster.

"I'm gonna, I'm-" And Wade cums in Harry's mouth shouting Harry's name.

"My, my, my. What a big load we have." Harry says a minute later after he swallows Wade's load. "I taste a hint of onions, which killed the taste for me, but you're still good."

"What?" Wade says in a complete daze.

"You taste good." Harry repeats.

"That. Was. The. Best. Head. I've. Gotten. In. Days."

"Thanks." Harry says.

"So what about you?"

"I think we should continue the game." Harry says, handing Wade his pants.


	13. Great Memories

"Where do you see us in the next 10 years?" Harry read.

"For right now, all I can say that 10 from now, I hope we can still be friends and we can play this game again without any drama so that I can repeat these same words again." Wade says.

"I-" Peter starts, but Harry cuts him off.

"I hope to be rich in health and strength, happy in life, and committed in love one day. Next question." He says as he picks up another card and reads it immediately.

"What do I do that annoys you?" Harry read.

"You hum all the wrong songs!" Wade laughs. "I mean, you should be humming to actual songs from someone iconic like Stevie Wonder or someone current like Katy Perry. You shouldn't be humming theme songs from old shows like __Empty Nest__ or __Night Court__."

"But you always hum the theme song to Sister, Sister." Harry challenges.

"True, but that was an awesome show."

"You're so weird, but that's why we're friends." Harry says as he picks up a card.

"What about me?" Peter asks hesitantly.

"Right now, I do not care if I don't hear from you. I do not care if I don't speak to you. I do not care if you beg and plead with me to talk to you! As far as I'm concerned right now, you don't exist to me." Harry says to him nonchalantly.

"But-"

"What's your worst habit?" Harry asked Wade as Peter's eyes fills with tears.

"I clip my toe nails, and eat the nails." Wade says happily.

"Gross!" Harry exclaims.

"You've never considered doing that?"

"I never even smell my toe nails after I've cut them, like you did once upon a time!" Harry says with his stomach churning.

"Oh well. I guess I'm just that weird?" Wade feigns in wonder.

"Let's move on from that disgusting confession." Harry tells him. "Why don't you draw the next card?"

"Sure." Wade says as he pulls the card from the pile.

"Ooh!" Wade exclaims.

"What's the card say?" Peter asks.

"Best birthday memory." Wade says.

Harry thinks for a moment.

"I'm waiting." Wade says.

"Peter's thirtieth birthday." Harry says with a nostalgic on his face. "It's one that I'll never forget."

"Why?"

"Because he was my gift." Peter responds.

"What do you mean by that?" Wade asks.

"I planned a- it was sort of-" Harry starts.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Aunt May, I want to plan something outrageous for Peter's birthday."__

 _"_ _ _What do you have in mind, sweetheart?"__

 _"_ _ _This might be far-fetched, but what if I were his gift?"__

 _"_ _ _What?" She asks in total surprise.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now, and what if I were to come out of a big, decorated box, naked?"__

 _"_ _ _Don't you think that's a tad bit…crazy?" Aunt May wonders.__

 _"_ _ _Aunt May, this is my boyfriend we're talking about."__

 _ _She's opens her mouth to respond, but finds that she has no words to say other than-__

 _"_ _ _Point and match."__

 _ _Harry laughs.__

 _"_ _ _So what's the plan?"__

 _"_ _ _First, I want fly us to the Hamptons for some R &R about three days before his birthday for some quality time."__

 _"_ _ _Nice."__

 _"_ _ _And then, when we come back, I'll say that I have a 'business trip' somewhere in Florida, but I'll actually be going to our little apartment in Manhattan."__

 _"_ _ _Smart."__

 _"_ _ _I'll have to get some party stuff and make a cake-"__

 _"_ _ _Don't worry about that. I'll help out!" Aunt May says happily.__

 _"_ _ _Aunt May, you really don't have to-"__

 _"_ _ _I know, but you two are my favorite nephews." She says. "Please?"__

 _"_ _ _Ok, you can help me."__

 _"_ _ _Great." She says with a smile on her face.__

 _"_ _ _Now, here's the weird part of the plan. I want our friends to watch while I make love to him."__

 _ _Aunt May's mouth drops.__

 _"_ _ _Are you ok?"__

 _"_ _ _It's just-well this-I've never seen anything like that before!" She says with her eyes wide open.__

 _"_ _ _Well, you know that you don't have to-"__

 _"_ _ _I can't wait to see how this works! I've never seen this done before! Can I record you guys?!" She says excitedly.__

 _"_ _ _Aunt May!" An astonished Harry says.__

 _"_ _ _Come on! I'm an old woman! You can't deny my wishes at this point!"__

 _"_ _ _Point and match!" He says, repeating her sentiments.__

 _"_ _ _So who are you gonna call?"__

 _"_ _ _I'm thinking MJ, Flash, Felicia."__

 _"_ _ _You're not going to invite him are you?" She asks disdainfully talking about Wade.__

 _"_ _ _No. It'll only be the six of us."__

 _"_ _ _Great."__

 _"_ _ _So I need a plan to get Peter to the apartment." He says thoughtfully.__

 _"_ _ _Hmmm, what if I said that there's a burglary in the apartment when I '__ ** _ ** _drop_**_** _ _' his gift off?" She says.__

 _"_ _ _That might actually work." He says gleefully.__

* * *

" _ _Peter!" Aunt May says hysterically.__

 _"_ _ _What's wrong Aunt May?" Peter says.__

 _"_ _ _I'm in your apartment in Manhattan, checking out if the place was ok and someone broke into your place!"__

 _"_ _ _What?! I'll be there as soon as I can."__

 _"_ _ _Hurry up, Peter!" She says as she hangs up the phone with a smile on her face.__

 _"_ _ _He bought it?" Harry smirks.__

 _"_ _ _Totally bought it." She says walking towards the fridge.__

 _"_ _ _Great. Now, I'll put up the last of the streamers and get myself ready for the main event."__

 _"_ _ _I'm so excited." She squeals.__

* * *

" _ _Aunt May!" Peter yells as he opens the door to the apartment.__

 _"_ _ _Surprise!" Aunt May and the others scream.__

 _"_ _ _What-?"__

 _"_ _ _You really didn't think that there was a burglar in the apartment now, did you?" Aunt May snickers.__

 _"_ _ _Well, you did sound scared!" He says as he steps into the apartment and closes the door.__

 _"_ _ _Happy birthday, nonetheless." She says giving him a hug.__

 _"_ _ _Thank you, Aunt May." He says as he is hugging her.__

 _"_ _ _Happy B'day, PP!" Flash says as Peter pulls away from his aunt.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks, bro." Peter says as he hugs Flash. "It's been a minute."__

 _"_ _ _Not really. It's been three days since we last hung out for drinks!" Flash laughs.__

 _"_ _ _Ok! Enough hugs! Where's my hug, birthday boy?" Felicia asks.__

 _"_ _ _Sorry." Peter says as he breaks away from Flash and grabs both Felicia and MJ into a group hug.__

 _"_ _ _Ahh! So, the big 3-0." MJ says. "How does it feel to be in your thirties now, birthday man?"__

 _"_ _ _Pretty damn good, considering that Harry was teasing me about not being able to enjoy my twenties anymore for the past couple of months." Peter tells her.__

 _"_ _ _Well, I'm still alive, so I feel compelled to say that it feels pretty damn good!" He says.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, yeah, whatever." Flash says. "Here you go." He says handing Peter his gift.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks." He says as the two women pull away from him.__

 _"_ _ _Open it!" Flash says excitedly.__

 _"_ _ _Ok! Ok!" Peter says as he opens the box.__

 _"_ _ _Do you like it?" Flash wonders.__

 _"_ _ _It's a damn nice watch! Thanks, bro! I love it!" Peter says as he puts the watch on.__

 _"_ _ _Me next!" Felicia says as she hands him an envelope.__

 _"_ _ _And in this envelope is…" Peter says as he opens the envelope. "An Amazon gift card for $100. Yes! I can replace the complete series of__ The Golden Girls _ _now. This is awesome. Thanks, Felicia!"__

 _"_ _ _No problem. Your turn MJ."__

 _"_ _ _Here you go." She says as she hand Peter a gift bag.__

 _"_ _ _Ooh! A bag." He says as he looks into it. He gasps.__

 _"_ _ _I wasn't sure that I got you the correct size, but the receipt is at the bottom."__

 _ _He pulls the jacket out of the bag and puts on the leather jacket on.__

 _"_ _ _I have another jacket for this cold weather. Thanks, MJ."__

 _"_ _ _No problem."__

 _"_ _ _Now, time for my gift." Aunt May says, handing him a box.__

 _"_ _ _Hmm, this is…different."__

 _"_ _ _Just open it." She says.__

 _ _He takes the wrapping off of it, and his eyes light up.__

 _"_ _ _You didn't!" He says with a smile on his face.__

 _"_ _ _I know that you love taking photos and-"__

 _ _He hugs her.__

 _"_ _ _Thank you for the camera, Aunt May!"__

 _"_ _ _You're welcome, baby."__

 _"_ _ _So, time for food." He says as he pulls away from her.__

 _"_ _ _Why don't you put all your stuff in the room so that we don't ruin it while we party?" Aunt May suggests.__

 _"_ _ _Good idea." He says as he puts the jacket back in the bag and the contents of the box back into the box.__

 _ _Aunt May smirks.__

 _ _As he gets to his room, he notices a box. And the room is nicely decorated with rose petals and candles.__

 _"_ _ _Aunt May?" He calls out.__

 _"_ _ _Yes, dear?"__

 _"_ _ _Why is there a huge, decorated box in the-"__

 _ _Suddenly the box pops open.__

 _"_ _ _Oh shit!" Peter scream out as he hears shouting coming out of the box.__

 _"_ _ _Happy birthday, babe!" A naked Harry shouts.__

 _"_ _ _You scared the shit out of me!" Peter says as he his roaming his eyes all over Harry's naked body.__

 _"_ _ _Sorry about that, my sexy birthday man." Harry says as he's getting out of the box.__

 _"_ _ _Scare me anytime you want. Thanks, babe." Peter says as he's walking towards Harry.__

 _"_ _ _Anytime." He says as he pulls Peter into a passionate kiss.__

 _"_ _ _Guys, I think Peter has found his last present." Aunt May tells the others.__

 _"_ _ _Oh?" MJ says.__

 _"_ _ _Yup. It's getting hot in here." Aunt May says.__

 _"_ _ _How hot is it?" Felicia asks as they are huddled at the threshold.__

 _"_ _ _Apparently, it's so hot that Aunt May can't read through the hot flashes anymore." Flash supplies.__

 _"_ _ _Hush you." Aunt May says, even though she's chuckling at the lame joke.__

 _"_ _ _Why is there a bow on your cock?" Peter asks once he pulls away from their heated kiss.__

 _"_ _ _Because I'm giving you a creampie as a gift." He says as he latches onto Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Damn, this is so cool." Peter says as he picks Harry up and takes them to their bed.__

 _"_ _ _It'll be a lot better if you stop talking." Harry tells him as he pulls Peter on top of him.__

 _"_ _ _Someone, get my purse!" Aunt May says. "I need to record this."__

 _"_ _ _You got it!" MJ says as she scurries off to get the purse."__

 _"_ _ _I need to get this too!" Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _I might as well get this too." Flash says as he grabs his phone. "Maybe I'll get a girl who's into this kind of stuff."__

 _"_ _ _With the footage you're going to get? You'll find one really soon." Aunt May reassures him. "MJ!"__

 _"_ _ _I'm right here!" She says.__

 _"_ _ _Good." Aunt May says as she pulls out her camera.__

 _"_ _ _So, how's the birthday so far, babe?" Harry asks.__

 _"_ _ _It's safe to say that my wish came true." Peter says as Harry is undoing Peter's pants.__

 _"_ _ _I love you." Harry says.__

 _"_ _ _I love you more." Peter sings for no apparent reason, as he takes the bow off of Harry.__

 _ _As most of Peter's clothes are stripped off, they start fumbling in bed, just sharing lazy kisses and giggling with each other.__

 _"_ _ _You're main course is waiting for you." Harry says.__

 _ _Peter smirks as he places a kiss on Harry's lips.__

 _"_ _ _Main course?" Peter asks playfully, unaware that the others are recording them.__

 _"_ _ _Mm-hmm." Harry moans as he plants a kiss on Peter's lips.__

 _ _Peter starts placing kisses on Harry's lips, neck, nipples, down Harry's torso, navel until he gets to the base of Harry's cock.__

 _"_ _ _This course looks really good, babe." Peter says as he places a kiss on the tip of Harry's cock.__

 _ _Harry moans.__

 _ _Peter places several kisses along the length of Harry's cock before engulfing Harry's cock with his mouth.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, Pete." Harry moans.__

 _"_ _ _Are you getting this?" Aunt May asks the others.__

 _"_ _ _Oh yeah!" Felicia says happily.__

 _ _Flash turns Aunt May's camera towards himself and grabs MJ.__

 _"_ _ _Happy birthday, Pete!" He says to the camera.__

 _"_ _ _Happy 30__ _ _th__ _ _, Pete. We love you." MJ says to the camera.__

 _"_ _ _Don't you forget about me!" Felicia says as she turns the camera to herself as well. "Happy birthday, you loon. Best wishes to you!"__

 _"_ _ _Now that you've all been on Candid Camera, it's time to get back to our feature presentation." Aunt May says as she turns the camera back to Harry and Peter.__

 _ _Peter, still unaware of the camera, is bobbing his head up and down as if his life depends on it.__

 _"_ _ _I'll be back." Flash says as he scurries off.__

 _"_ _ _Where is he going?" MJ wonders.__

 _"_ _ _The better question is why are you asking such silly questions when we are being entertained?" Felicia counters.__

 _"_ _ _I'm back." Flash says a moment later. "I bought the cake because I was hungry."__

 _ _Suddenly, MJ gasps.__

 _"_ _ _What's wrong?" Felicia wonders.__

 _ _Instead of answering, MJ grabs a piece of cake with her hand.__

 _"_ _ _MJ, are you crazy? Why didn't you cut the cake instead of grabbing it with your hand?"__

 _"_ _ _Because, Felicia, I won't be eating this piece of cake." She says.__

 _"_ _ _Huh?"__

 _"_ _ _This delicious piece of cake," She says as she is walking towards Harry and Peter. "Will be eaten off of Harry's cock by the birthday boy."__

 _"_ _ _I got it now." Felicia smirks.__

 _"_ _ _Hungry, Pete? Cause I've got some cake for you." MJ says.__

 _"_ _ _Starved." Peter says as he lifts his head from Harry's cock.__

 _"_ _ _Good. Here's your cake." She says, coating Harry's length with cake.__

 _"_ _ _Damn, I have to say that this just got sexier on a whole other level." Harry says lustfully. "Thanks, MJ."__

 _"_ _ _You may resume, gentlemen." She tells them and Peter happily complies.__

 _"_ _ _God, this cake tastes good." Peter says after a while.__

 _"_ _ _Really?"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, but you taste a lot better." Peter says, pecking Harry's lips.__

 _"_ _ _This is so hot!" MJ says.__

 _ _A few minutes later after the steamy make out session, Harry flips them over.__

 _"_ _ _You should be in your birthday suit." Harry moans in Peter's ear as he rips Peter's shirt off.__

 _"_ _ _I certainly am overdressed, aren't I?" He asks Harry.__

 _"_ _ _You sure are." Harry says as he starts to pull Peter's pants off.__

 _ _Peter kisses Harry senselessly for a while until Harry starts grinding their hard cocks together.__

 _"_ _ _Let me help you with that." Harry says as he starts placing kisses down Peter's torso. Once he gets to the waistline of Peter's boxer briefs, he pulls away and Peter whines.__

 _"_ _ _Are you ready, my old boyfriend?"__

 _"_ _ _As I'll ever be." Peter moans.__

 _"_ _ _Well, not yet, babe."__

 _"_ _ _Harry!" Peter whines just as Harry starts placing kisses on Peter's toes. ankles, legs, and thighs.__

 _ _Peter shivers with ecstasy.__

 _ _Harry pulls down Peter's underwear and strokes it a few times.__

 _"_ _ _Ahh, what a nice, big, fat, juicy dick you have." Harry says before he goes down on Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Ahh, fuck." Peter moans out loud as he places his hands to the back of Harry's head.__

 _"_ _ _Ooh, baby!" Peter manages to say lustfully.__

 _ _Unfortunately, Harry's gag reflex kicks in, so wraps his hand around the base. He starts to stroke Peter's cock, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm, which makes Peter writhe like crazy.__

 _"_ _ _Harry." Peter warns and Harry pulls away.__

 _"_ _ _Like that, babe?"__

 _"_ _ _I fucking loved that! I- what's with the cameras?" Peter asks as he turns to grab the lube from their nightstand next to the table. He finally notices the cameras.__

 _"_ _ _Well, I wanted to do something different for you." Harry says shyly.__

 _"_ _ _It certainly is different." He says before grabbing the lube and condom.__

 _"_ _ _You're really grabbing a condom when you know good and well that we haven't used them in over two years? Harry moans.__

 _"_ _ _That's true." He says.__

 _"_ _ _So what are you going to do?" Harry asks.__

 _ _Peter throws the condom aside and moves to suck on Harry's length some more.__

 _"_ _ _Ahh, baby." Harry moans. His moans grow more and more when Peter surprises him.__

 _ _Peter lifts Harry's legs and he licks Harry's hole.__

 _"_ _ _FUCK!" Harry yells out as he throws his head back.__

 _ _Peter started to prod at Harry's hole with his tongue to get it to loosen up.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, fuck! Petey!" Harry moans lustfully.__

 _ _Peter wants to smile, but he's so enraptured by Harry's whimpering that he has a good time eating Harry out.__

 _"_ _ _Still hard?" Peter asks his lover.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah."__

 _"_ _ _Good. Because now I want to claim my gift." Peter says as he covers Harry's length with lube.__

 _"_ _ _Well, claim away, babe." Harry says as he lays his head on their pillow.__

 _ _As Peter is lubing his hole, Felicia giggles.__

 _"_ _ _We'll need a lot of close up shots." MJ says.__

 _"_ _ _Ready?" Peter asks Harry as he lowering himself onto Harry's cock.__

 _"_ _ _I should be asking you that." Harry retorts with a huge smile.__

 _"_ _ _Crazy." Peter says, smiling down at the love of his life.__

 _ _Harry's cock is officially in him.__

 _ _Peter moans.__

 _"_ _ _Crazy for you." Harry says.__

 _ _Peter starts moving his hips sensually in a slow motion.__

 _"_ _ _Oh gahhh-" Peter moans as he throws his head back in complete pleasure.__

 _ _Harry smiles at Peter.__

 _'_ _ _This is the best present ever.' Harry thinks to himself.__

 _"_ _ _Get closer, get closer!" MJ tells Flash.__

 _"_ _ _I'm going, I'm going." He says as he gets close to the two men.__

 _"_ _ _God, you feel good." Peter says as he's caressing Harry's chest.__

 _"_ _ _I'm glad that you feel good." Harry tells him as he gently places his hands on Peter's neck.__

 _"_ _ _I love you." Peter says as he leans down to Harry's face.__

 _"_ _ _I love you more." Harry says as his lips are close to Peter's lips.__

 _"_ _ _I love you best." Peter assures him.__

 _ _Harry kisses Peter passionately.__

 _"_ _ _Are you getting this?" Aunt May asks excitedly.__

 _"_ _ _We sure are, right guys?" Felicia asks.__

 _"_ _ _Yup. Every moment, movement, kiss and moan." MJ says happily.__

 _"_ _ _Good, I think. We can make a movie out of this." Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _Excellent!" Aunt May says happily.__

 _ _Peter is are so wrapped up into Harry, that he doesn't even realize that Flash is standing right behind them, getting a close-up shot of Harry grinding up into Peter's ass.__

 _"_ _ _You like that?" Harry asks as he moves his hands to Peter's waist.__

 _"_ _ _I like that." Peter confirms.__

 _"_ _ _Grool." Harry says.__

 _ _Peter laughs.__

 _ _"What? Harry asks.__

 _"_ Grool _ _? I think you've been watching way too much__ Mean Girls _ _, Harry!" Felicia says with a smirk on her face.__

 _ _Everyone laughs.__

 _"_ _ _So what?" He asks as he caresses Peter's chest.__

 _ _Peter giggles.__

 _"_ _ _Leave him alone." MJ says.__

 _ _Peter is riding Harry as if there's no tomorrow.__

 _"_ _ _Yes. Yes. Yes." He moans as if it were a mantra.__

 _"_ _ _You're so fucking beautiful." Harry tells him.__

 _"_ _ _So-are-you." Peter manages to moan out.__

 _"_ _ _Aww." The women coo.__

 _"_ _ _Women." Flash says as he rolls his eyes.__

 _ _Peter leans down to face Harry. He pecks Harry's lips once.__

 _"_ _ _Too cute!" MJ says.__

 _ _Peter places kisses all over Harry's face.__

 _ _And his neck.__

 _ _The tattoos on both of his arms.__

 _"_ _ _I love you." Peter says as he entwines his fingers with Harry's.__

 _"_ _ _I love you too." Harry says earnestly as Peter is bouncing on Harry's cock.__

 _"_ _ _You're the best." Peter moans.__

 _ _They go at it for a while until Peter removes Harry's cock from his ass.__

 _ _Harry simply looks at Peter as he kisses him.__

 _ _Peter strokes Harry's length and Harry moans.__

 _"_ _ _What?! Peter can't be tired already!" Felicia says in disbelief.__

 _"_ _ _Take me from behind." Peter demands as he turns around to face the cameras.__

 _"_ _ _With pleasure." Harry says he says as he quickly moves behind Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Ahh! This is getting too good." Aunt May says.__

 _ _Peter positions himself on his hands and knees.__

 _"_ _ _God, you look so good from behind." Harry tells him as he's applying more lube on his cock.__

 _"_ _ _So do you. Now, start-" Peter starts, but he feels the tip of Harry's cock entering within him.__

 _"_ _ _Ugh." Peter moans in happiness.__

 _"_ _ _You were saying?" Harry teases as his cock is in Peter's hole.__

 _"_ _ _Fuck me."__

 _"_ _ _Will do." Harry tells him as he puts his hands on Peter's hips. He starts rocking into Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Aren't they so….cute?" MJ asks.__

 _"_ _ _The cutest." Felicia answered.__

 _"_ _ _Ah, yeah." Peter moans lustfully.__

 _"_ _ _You like that?" Harry teases.__

 _"_ _ _I love that." Peter manages to respond.__

 _ _As Harry is pounding into Peter, Peter tries to grip the foot of the bed, but he fails to get a grip on it.__

 _"_ _ _Happy birthday, Pete." Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks. Can-I-get-some-cake-AHH-Cake-please?" Peter barely manages to get out.__

 _ _Everyone starts laughing.__

 _"_ _ _Can someone please get my man some cake?" Harry groans as he thrusts into Peter.__

 _"_ _ _I'm on it." Felicia says as she scurries off to fetch some cake.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, babe. You- your touch feels so fucking good." Peter says as he feels one of Harry's hands on his shoulders.__

 _"_ _ _So do yours." He says, pounding in to Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Here's some cake for ya." Felicia says as she has a plate and a fork in her hand.__

 _"_ _ _Oh shit!" Peter exclaims.__

 _"_ _ _Open up." Felicia says holding up the fork, as if she were talking to a baby.__

 _ _He opens his mouth and eats the piece of cake.__

 _"_ _ _God, that's good!" He says with his mouthful, moaning in the process.__

 _"_ _ _Of course it would." MJ says. "Harry is making you work up an appetite."__

 _"_ _ _More." Peter demands.__

 _ _Flash and Aunt May laugh.__

 _"_ _ _More cake? Sure?" Felicia says as she digs into the piece of cake with the fork.__

 _ _She feeds him some more cake.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks." He moans as Harry pounds into him.__

 _"_ _ _I love you." Harry moans as he leans down to kiss the shell of Peter's ear.__

 _ _Peter shivers.__

 _"_ _ _I-can we switch it up a bit?" MJ asks them.__

 _ _Harry pulled out of Peter and grabbed Peter's thighs and yanked him a little down the bed and Peter gasped out loud.__

 _"_ _ _God, that was impressive!" Peter says as he is now lying on the bed on his stomach.__

 _"_ _ _That's the point." Harry says.__

 _ _Harry lowered his hand to Peter's ass and spread the cheeks with one hand then gripped the base of his own cock with the other.__

 _"_ _ _I hope you're ready for more because you're my fucking death, baby." Harry whispered then pushed the tip of his dick into Peter.__

 _ _Then he pulled out.__

 _"_ _ _Harry!" Peter whined and everyone started laughing. Even Harry.__

 _"_ _ _Ok. Ok. No more playing around." Harry chuckles.__

 _ _He then slid his dick out a fraction then thrust back into Peter with more force.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, yeah! I want more. Fuck me harder!" Peter shouts.__

 _"_ _ _Not yet." Harry says as he places a kiss on the back of Peter's neck.__

 _"_ _ _Why not?" Peter whines.__

 _"_ _ _Because I wanna make this last forever, my love." Harry says as he places his hands on top of Peter's, pinning them to the bed.__

 _ _Felicia squeals.__

 _"_ _ _Did you hear that?" MJ asks.__

 _"_ _ _That was so romantic." Aunt May supplies.__

 _"_ _ _I repeat:__ ** _ ** _WOMEN_**_** _ _!" Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _Hush, you!" Felicia tells him.__

 _ _Suddenly, Harry lifts Peter's legs up a bit.__

 _ _The new angle caused Harry to go deeper. The next thrust had Harry's dick brush the bundle of nerves inside Peter again and he moaned out loud his head lolling forward against the bed.__

 _"_ _ _Problems?" Flash asks him as he gets a close-up of Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _I-" Peter tries to say, but he can't get the words out of his mouth at all.__

 _ _Harry smirks.__

 _"_ _ _I'd say that he has no problems whatsoever." Aunt May supplies and the others supply a chuckle.__

 _"_ _ _Fuck me, daddy!" Peter yells out as he reaches behind and starts to rub the back off Harry's head.__

 _ _Harry felt as if his dick grew harder.__

 _"_ _ _Daddy? I fucking love that, babe." Harry tells him as he puts all his weight onto Peter's body.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, daddy. Fuck me." Peter moans.__

 _ _Harry thrusts into Peter harder.__

 _"_ _ _Oh fuck!" Peter shouts.__

 _ _Harry thrusts into Peter in an antagonizing pace.__

 _"_ _ _Oh yeah! Oh yes!" Peter moans.__

 _ _Harry keeps up with his steady pace for a while until-__

 _"_ _ _Does this mean that we're going to make money off of this or nah?" Flash asks.__

 _ _The women and Harry laugh as Peter continues to moan.__

 _"_ _ _Mm-phm." Peter moans as Harry is thrusting into him.__

 _"_ _ _Maybe if you post it online and give us a percentage of the footage." Harry says completely distracted by Peter's body.__

 _ _Suddenly, MJ's phone ring.__

 _"_ _ _Are you kidding me?" Aunt May says, feigning her anger. "We're in the 'Theater of the Living' and your phone rings? The shame!"__

 _"_ _ _For real." Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _Sorry, but I thought that it was off." She tells them.__

 _ _Flash shakes his head.__

 _"_ _ _Oh fuck! Oh yeah, baby. This is the best gift ever." Peter moans out loud.__

 _"_ _ _I know, babe and I'm glad you're enjoying it." Harry says as his legs intertwine with Peter's legs.__

 _ _Peter turns a little bit and he kisses Harry.__

 _"_ _ _So good." Harry moans.__

 _ _They both start moaning and moaning like they're the only ones in the room.__

 _ _Thank goodness for thick walls.__

 _ _Harry changes his position and gets on his knees. He starts to fuck Peter while Peter is still on his stomach.__

 _"_ _ _God." Peter moans. "You're-a-fuck-machine." He moans.__

 _"_ _ _I'm your personal fuck machine." Harry counters with his own moan, holding onto Peter's hips.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah." Peter moans. "Fuck me. Fuck your bad little boy. Yeah!"__

 _ _Harry thrust into Peter some more, and more until he pulls out.__

 _"_ _ _Don't stop!" Peter says with a pout on his face.__

 _ _Harry kisses the pout off of Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _Don't worry." Harry says. "I just want you back on your knees." He says as he helps Peter to his knees.__

 _"_ _ _Oh." An embarrassed Peter says.__

 _"_ _ _I want you on your knees, with your back up against my chest." Harry says as he places himself back within Peter.__

 _"_ _ _You-oh!" Peter moans as Harry is thrusting into him.__

 _"_ _ _Just like that." Harry says to him as he thrusts into Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Ooh, baby." Peter moans in total lust.__

 _"_ _ _Look at how hard our Peter's dick is." Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _I'm so proud he's getting some and that we're watching it."__

 _"_ _ _Me too!" Aunt May says.__

'I'm surrounded by freaks.' __Flash thinks to himself.__

 _ _Harry wraps his arm around Peter's waist and kisses Peter's neck.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, Har." Peter moans. He's so turned on that he has to bend over.__

 _"_ _ _Bad boy!" Harry reprimands playfully. "You weren't supposed to bend over."__

 _"_ _ _So, what are you going to do?" Peter asks.__

 _"_ _ _I suppose I could-" Harry starts before he spanks Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Yes! More! More!" Peter yells out.__

 _"_ _ _Who knew that our little Peter can be a freak?" Aunt May says.__

 _"_ _ _I did." Felicia supplies.__

 _"_ _ _Ooooh, yes." Peter says. "This feels so good." He says as he rolls his hips back.__

 _ _Harry thrusts into a happy Peter until Peter collapses on the bed.__

 _"_ _ _What-?" Harry starts but Peter cuts him off with a passionate kiss.__

 _"_ _ _Nothing." He says with a smile on his face. He flips them over so that he is on his back and Harry leans over him.__

 _ _The kiss for a while with Harry leaning over him.__

 _"_ _ _Get back to the main event!" Felicia chants.__

 _"_ _ _We will." Peter says as he's stroking Harry's length.__

 _ _After a few strokes, Harry tries and places his length in Peter's hungry hole.__

 _"_ _ _Aw, yes!" Peter moans, but Harry's length doesn't go in. Harry is distracted by the lust in his boyfriend's eyes.__

 _"_ _ _My bad." Harry says.__

 _"_ _ _A little bit lower." Peter says as he guides Harry's length into his hole.__

 _"_ _ _Yes." Peter says in a guttural moan. "Oh yeah."__

 _"_ _ _You crazy man." Harry says before he starts thrusting into Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Say hi to the camera, Pete." Flash says as he has the camera in Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _Hi, everyone." Peter moans with a smile on his face. "I-OH!"__

 _"_ _ _Got ya." Harry says with a smile on his face placing Peter's legs on his shoulders.__

 _"_ _ _That was so deep and it felt good." Peter tells him.__

 _"_ _ _Well, you're gonna love this." Harry tells him as Flash moves back.__

 _"_ _ _I already love this." Peter tells him. "But how much more can I-OH! OH FUCK!" Peter yells out in a higher octave.__

 _ _Everyone laughs as Peter's head hang from the edge of the bed.__

 _"_ _ _FUCK! YES! RIGHT THERE, BABE!" Peter yells.__

 _ _Flash moves the camera back into Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _So, Pete, would you mind sharing some info into taking your boyfriend's cock up in your ass?"__

 _"_ _ _Get-Out-Of-My-Face!" Peter tells him and Flash only smirks. He can practically see the starts in Peter's eyes.__

 _"_ _ _You enjoying this even more?" Harry asks.__

 _"_ _ _I can practically feel in my throat, so I'm fucking enjoying your cock." Peter says.__

 _"_ _ _Good." Harry says as he wraps Peter's legs around his waist. "Because I'm gonna fuck you even harder."__

 _ _Harry starts pounding into Peter ruthlessly and Peter smiles like a crazy man.__

 _"_ _ _Yes! Fuck me!" He yells out.__

 _"_ _ _Way to go, Pete! Take it like a man!" Felicia cheers.__

 _"_ _ _Go, Pete!" The others cheer.__

 _"_ _ _Yes! Harder Harry! Make me feel it for days!"__

 _ _Everyone laughs.__

 _ _Harry pounds into Peter like there's no tomorrow.__

 _"_ _ _Anything! I love to satisfy you." Harry moans a he leans into Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _Bite me." Peter moans into Harry's ear.__

 _ _Harry bites Peter's neck.__

 _"_ _ _Awww. Ah yeah!" Peter moans as he wraps Harry's body around his.__

 _"_ _ _I love you." Harry tells him.__

 _"_ _ _I love you too." Peter says before he pulls Harry in for a kiss.__

 _ _Harry continues to thrust into Peter as Peter moans into Harry mouth.__

 _"_ _ _Oh yeah!" Peter yells out as Harry pulls away from the kiss. "You make me live!"__

 _ _Everyone laughs and Harry places a lot of kisses on Peter's face.__

 _"_ _ _I'm gonna cum." Harry groans. "Where do you want me to cum?"__

 _"_ _ _Cum in my hole!" Peter groans. Harry can tell that he's nearing completion as well.__

 _"_ _ _YES!" Peter yells out as he spills a lover himself.__

 _"_ _ _Alright, Peter!" Aunt May cheers.__

 _ _Harry spills his load into Peter.__

 _"_ _ _God, that was fucking amazing." Peter moans as Harry is riding out his erection.__

 _"_ _ _It sure was." Harry finally says as he collapses on top of Peter.__

 _ _Peter runs his hand through Harry's head, basking in the moment.__

 _"_ _ _I hope you liked your present." Harry tells him.__

 _"_ _ _Are you kidding? This was the best present I've ever received! It's just a shame that you did it before me."__

 _"_ _ _Why?" Harry asks as he looks directly into Peter's eyes.__

 _"_ _ _Because this was my plan for your birthday. You know, without the cameras." Peter tells him.__

 _"_ _ _Looks like I beat you to it." Harry replies cheekily.__

 _"_ _ _You sure did." Peter says as he kisses Harry on the lips.__

 _"_ _ _Well, I think it's time for us to go." Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _Yup. That was fun while it lasted." MJ says.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah. That was really an interesting gift, Harry." Aunt May says.__

 _"_ _ _This was an amazing party. Thanks for the invite." Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _No problem." Harry tells them.__

 _"_ _ _Let's go you guys." MJ says.__

 _"_ _ _Before you go, I have something to say." Harry says as he gets off of Peter.__

 _"_ _ _Oh?" Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _Hang on." Harry says as he grabs a pillow and covers himself with it as he exits the room.__

 _"_ _ _Why did he cover himself up?" MJ says. "We've already seen him butt-naked."__

 _"_ _ _I don't know, but he better hurry up because Peter is laughing to himself like he's crazy." Flash says pointing at Peter as they are putting away their cameras.__

 _"_ _ _Pete?" Harry says as he walks back into the room with some boxers on.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, babe?"__

 _"_ _ _We've um- we've known each other for well over a decade and these have been the most wonderful years of my life."__

 _"_ _ _Oh my- is this what I think it is?!" Aunt May says.__

 _"_ _ _I need a tissue." The girls say in unison.__

 _"_ _ _And I know that roses are your favorite flowers, so here's a little something that I hope you'll remember." Harry says as he pulls a small box from under the bed.__

 _"_ _ _Harry?" A shocked Peter asks.__

 _"_ _ _Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm un-creative- sad, but it's true.__

 _ _I'm not a boy given to poetry's wiles and you're not a boy who likes it either.__

 _ _I've never been able to master a verse and you've always preferred me to be rather terse. The moment I seem to be on to a roll I write something that's not appealing at all. So though we can't string two rhymes together I love you, and I want to love you forever. So will you marry me?" Harry asks him as he opens the box.__

 _"_ _ _I-I-I-" Peter stutters as the tears are falling from his eyes.__

 _"_ _ _Say yes!" The others yell out.__

 _"_ ** _ ** _YES!_**_** _ _" Peter yells as he tackles Harry on the ground and starts kissing him senselessly.__

 _"_ _ _Oh my, God! I can't believe this!" Aunt May cries with joy.__

 _"_ _ _Congrats you guys!" Felicia says.__

 _"_ _ _Ditto!" Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _I would hug you, but you're both kinda icky." MJ smirks. "Nonetheless, congratulations to the both of you."__

 _ _They both laugh and kiss each other some more.__

 _"_ _ _Come on. Let's get out of here before we endure their second round." Flash says.__

 _"_ _ _I concur." Aunt May says.__

 _"_ _ _Bye guys! We'll see you-"__

 _"_ _ _Damn, Pete! I didn't know you were that needy."__

 _"_ _ _Well, I can be as needy as I want because we're gonna be married!" Peter tells him as he's pulling Harry's underwear off.__

 _"_ _ _Bye." The others tell them as the exit the room.__

 _"_ _ _I love you!" Peter says.__

 _"_ _ _And I love you." Harry says.__

 _"_ _ _Let's get down to business." Peter says seriously.__

 _ _Harry laughs.__

 _"_ _ _What?"__

 _"_ _ _I can't believe you just quoted a line from__ Mulan _ _." Harry giggles.__

 _"_ _ _Shut up." Peter laughs. "At least I didn't quote__ __Mean Girls__ in bed _ _."__

 _"_ _ _Shut up." Harry smiles as he gives Peter a filthy kiss.__

* * *

"That's quite a story." Wade says.

"It's still my all-time favorite birthday." Peter says as he sends a smile at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"I guess it was some of my best work." Harry says ruefully as he rolls his eyes.

Peter feels his heart fall even more.

"You guess? I wish someone gave me an awesome birthday like that!" Wade exclaims.

"Or you could give someone a birthday like that." Harry suggests. "It'd be a win-win situation."


	14. The Test

"Are you happy with your current relationship?" Wade read.

"Yes." Peter says.

"I'm not so sure." Harry responds at the same time.

"What?" Wade says in confusion.

"I love Harry." Peter says.

"I See, I love Peter so much. I really do, but he cheated on me again, so I'm not sure if I'm happy in this relationship anymore."

"What does that mean?" A scared Peter asks.

Harry sighs.

"Harry?"

"We'll see." Harry responds as he pulls the card from the pile. "Finish this line with me: I'm most scared of…"

"I need a drink." Peter says holding out his cup.

"Failure." Wade finished as he pours tequila in Peter's cup.

Harry scoffs at Peter as he shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Peter wonders.

"You can't even finish a statement at all. You truly are worthless." Harry says.

"If I killed somebody would you help me cover up?" Wade asks once he pulled the card from the pile.

"No, because you are one charming asshole." Peter says.

"I totally agree. It must be my smile." Wade says.

"If you can truly get away with it, then I would definitely help you. You're crazy, slept with my husband, but other than that you're a good friend." Wade says.

"If I were to tell you that I wanted you to go out on a date, would you do it?" Harry asks them once he pulled the card form the pile.

"Quite joking." Wade says.

"I'm not joking." Harry says.

"What kind of game are you playing here?" A melancholy Peter asks him.

"According to this card, it's a question." Harry says showing Peter the card.

"I couldn't do that!" Peter says, equally shocked and dismayed. "You're my husband!"

"But what if I want you to go out?" Harry asks him.

"I'd disagree with whatever answer you give and stay with you, here, on lockdown with me because your opinion matters to me." Peter says.

"So now my opinion matters?!" Harry snaps. "Because to me, it seems that it never mattered when you were sleeping around."

"Harry, I'm so very sorry for cheating on you."

"Tell it to someone who actually cares and believes you." Harry says.

Peter shrinks.

"So what about this date?" Wade awkwardly asks.

"What about it?" Harry responds.

"What if I told you that I want extraordinary?"

"I'd say that you can have it, but on your own terms."

"Then, I'm down for it." Wade says.

"Great." Harry says as he pulls out his wallet.

"Really?" Wade asks.

"Here you go." Harry says as he pulls out a couple hundred dollar bills and an old condom.

"Harry!" Peter says.

"Beat it." Harry tells them.

"Harry, I don't-"

"I said beat it, Parker." Harry sneered.

"We'll be back in about two hours." Wade says as he helps Peter to his feet.

"I'll be here, waiting for you. In the mean time, have fun." Harry responds.

"We'll be back soon to finish the game." Peter says.

"I can't wait." Harry says sarcastically.

Peter and Wade exit the house.

"Are we really going to go out on a date?" A miserable Peter asks once they are far from his house.

"Nope. We are going to figure out a way for you to gain Harry's trust back."

"Really?" A hopeful Peter asks.

"Yup. Besides, I have a hand in this so I need to help you fix this."

"I'm going to call you the fixer." A happy peter says.

* * *

As soon as Peter and Wade left, Harry goes to the bedroom and he starts crying his eyes out.

"Asshole failed the test." Harry sobs through his tears as he talks to his teddy bear.

'You are the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'We'll be together.'

'Man do I love you.'

'I want the sun with you.'

'There's no one better in the entire world, than you are.'

'Marrying you is the greatest accomplishment in my life.'

'You complete me.'

'Always and forever.'

All of these thoughts are running in his mind, and Harry is sickened by it. He can't believe that he gave his heart to a cheater that he once thought was faithful.

As he starts looking for some boxes, he pulls out his phone and calls Aunt May.

* * *

"Wade, what am I going to do?" Peter asks his friend. "I royally fucked up, big time and it's the worst feeling in the world."

"First, we're going to go the park and sit for about ten minutes." Wade says.

"Then?"

"Then we talk about our mistakes."

"Seems good."

Five minutes later, they've reached the park.

"So you wanted to live somewhere quiet in a year or so, huh?" Wade asks as he's thinking about what Peter has just told him.

"Yeah. A little cozy house. That's all I want." An adamant Peter tells Wade.

"That's it? You don't want a big brick house in the suburbs with walk-in closets and a skylight over the Jacuzzi? Who would want any of that? Nobody."

"You are crazy. You know that a jacuzzi would be included. I just, want to be in love with Harry for life and maybe have some more kids someday." Peter responds. "I'd ask if you'd want to have kids, but I don't think they'd fit in your lifestyle."

Wade laughs in agreement.

"So, I'm not the wild and reckless guy you thought I was, huh?" Peter asked.

"I've met too many of them and Pete, I can honestly say that you can't wear a whit hat when it comes to being faithful anymore."

Peter sighs deeply.

"Look at the bright side: at least in our society, you'll always be forgiven because we're men."

Peter can't disagree with that logic.

Suddenly, thunder starts rumbling.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me that-"

Raindrops start falling.

"It's raining." Wade says.

"Here, let's get inside somewhere." Peter says.

"No, no, no, no. Let's not." Wade says. "You know I love the rain."

"But I'm not the kind of guy who stands out in the rain without the love of my life, Wade." Peter says as he's stuttering.

"Here, let me keep you warm and dry." Wade says as he put's Peter in a chokehold and puts Peter's head in his jacket.

"So, you got any film you need developed?" Peter sarcastically asks.

"I love the rain!"

"Yeah. You already told me that." Peter says as he rolls his eyes.

"Tell you what. You can dry your hair off." Wade says as he takes of his jacket and throws it at Peter.

"You're gonna pay for that." Peter says as he starts chasing Wade around the park.

They've been running around the parks for a good twenty minutes in the rain, filled with laughter and jokes.

Suddenly, Peter stops laughing and chasing Wade as he trips over large rock. He sees his wedding band.

He stands up and simply looks at the ring on his finger.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Harry."

"Crap I forgot about that. What are we going to do?"

"That's what I'm worried about. We're supposed to be doing something, but we lost some of our precious time."

"Let's go to the candyshop. We'll work our way up." Wade suggests.

"I hope this works."

"You and me both." Wade tells him.

* * *

"Well, do what you have to do, sweetheart." Aunt May tells him.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Mad at you? After what you've just told me? Not at all. I won't lie to you at all and say that you're going to be fine immediately, because you are not going to be fine at first at all. At this rate, do whatever makes you feel happy. Stop worrying about other people who aren't worried about you, love."

"I think this will make me happy."

"Well baby, do what you need to do to be happy again. From the way I see it, you are half Emily and Norman Osborn. Against you, no one in their right mind can win."

"Thanks, Aunt May."

"I hate to do this to you, but I've got to run." She tells him apologetically.

"We'll talk soon."

"I'll call you tonight."

"Alright. I'll be free." Harry tells her.

"Bye, honey."

"I love you." Harry tells her as he hangs up the phone.

Harry takes a deep breathe before he calls someone else.

* * *

"Ok." Wade says as they are back at his apartment.

"We have two dozen red roses, a box of chocolates, a cake, some take out and a bag of Jolly Rancher jellybeans." Peter says.

"Yup, you'll be using almost all of these items as a starting point to win your husband back."

"Most?"

"I love jellybeans, so I'm keeping those."

"Ok." A confused Peter says,

"But I also got them to serve another purpose." He says.

"Huh?"

"We, my friend, will be figuring out how different I am with your husband."

"Alright." A hesitant Peter says as Wade pulls out a pair of small digital scales.

"So we went out-" Wade starts.

"And had fun running around in the rain." Peter finished.

"I should've gotten some dirty movies while we were out there." Wade says absently.

"You and your dirty movies." Peter says.

"Who are you to judge? You and your husband go at it like rabbits. But do you think about all the other times when you had fun with other people, as a married man, at all?"

"I had fun with another man who isn't Harry. I mean, you were fun, but-"

"You got a tough moment to take in, right here, in a few moments." Wade tells him as he opened the bag filled with jellybeans.

"I'm ready." Peter tells him.

"First off, personality. Which one of us makes you laugh?"

"We're not gonna decide the rest of my life with all the jellybeans, are we?"

"Then how are we going to make you realize that you need something un-orthodox in your life to help you?"

"Okay."

"Who makes you laugh?"

"Both of you." Peter responds.

"All right." Wade says as he puts a jellybean in each scale. "Now, which person would you rather have deep conversations with?"

"Well, I mean, I can talk to you and Aunt May about anything. But I love talking to Harry about everything."

"All right." Wade says as he puts one more jellybean in each scale.

"Honesty."

"That goes to Harry, no questions asked."

"Okay." Wade says as he puts two jellybeans in one of the scales.

"Okay, now I'm gonna ask you a very important question." Wade says seriously. "Who's got the better...You know."

"Well, there's only one Harry, and he's got the 'Huh-huh-huh' with the 'ra-ra' and the 'hockity-hockity' my friend."

"Awesome." Wade says happily as he puts three beans in the other scale.

"But there's nothing like being inside of you and vice-versa."

"What?" A shocked Wade asks.

"Just pour the beans." Peter says ashamed.

Wade pours the beans until they both scales are even in weight.

"It's a tie." Wade says.

"You like having me around as much as you're in love Harry." Wade says. "By the looks of it, you're stuck."

Peter sighs.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No. No, this was a good idea. Wade, I like hanging out with you. But I can't live without him. I can't live without Harry. I will do whatever it takes to with his trust back because I love him so much." Peter tells him as he takes the bag of jellybeans from Wade. "It's no contest."

"Then do what you have to do to get him back." Wade says.

"I will."

"It's time to go back so we can finish the game."

"This is going to be a challenge." Peter says as he starts gathering the stuff he bought.

"I wish you luck." Wade says as he grabs the other items. "Let's go."

'Oh, I hope this will be a small stepping stone on the right path.' Peter thinks to himself.


	15. An Idiot, A Whore And A Sweetheart

With five minutes to spare, Wade and Peter make it back in time to finish up their game.

"Harry?" They call out.

"I'm in the bedroom. I'll be out in a moment."

"Good."

"So, are you ready to win back your husbands trust?"

"Honestly, Wade? I'm fucking terrified."

"No turning back now." Wade tells him. "Now, as soon as the game is over, you start off by telling him exactly what happened on our "date" from beginning to end."

"Got it."

"And then, you tell Harry the differences you've notice between he and I. After that, you tell him the reasons why you love him. And whatever you do, don't lie to him, comprends pas?"

"Yeah."

"Ok gentlemen. How was your date?" Harry asks as he comes out of the room.

"Harry! Hi." Peter says carefully.

"I'm glad you made it back here. With less than five minutes to spare." Harry tells them.

"Sit, sit." Peter says as he helps his husband to his place on the floor.

"Thanks." Harry says as he is eyeing his husband.

"I want to tell you everything that happened."

"Everything?" Harry repeats with his brows arched up.

"Everything." Wade repeated with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fire away." Harry says.

"Okay, I went out with Wade, just like you wanted, and I'm not gonna lie to you, we had a great time." Peter tells him, smiling a bit.

 _'You snakes.'_ Harry wanted to say, but instead, he says-

"Well, Wade's a cool fellow, Pete."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Wade says.

"I knew you'd have fun." Harry finished, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was allowed to. Besides you, of course!" Peter says as he moves and sits next to Harry.

Harry internally cringes as Peter is now sitting right beside him.

"See, when I first hooked up with Jameson's son, it was a drunken mistake, that was all based on bad experiences. And then when I was with Wade…. he was the first guy besides you that I ever thought I could like, in terms of having a side piece until it wasn't fun anymore. All of that….. I…that made me feel bad because I thought if I liked another guy, it somehow meant that I liked you less. A whole lot less." Peter says apologetically.

"Dang, Pete. You are all kinds of fucked up." Wade says.

"Well, Pete, I'm sorry you felt bad." Harry says.

"No, no, no." Peter says. "You don't understand at all. It was good that I went through this, because it taught me that liking someone else could never, ever take away from loving you. Harry, you are perfect and you area everything that I want and need in my life. I love sharing my life with someone who loves me just for me. While I was hanging out with Wade, I realized that I don't have to be afraid of what I feel about anybody else, because I know that it could never take away from loving you. And I always will. And I know that completely now."

'Lies. All lies.' Harry thinks to himself.

"Good job, Pete. I knew your confessions would be a stone winner." Wade says as he is clapping.

"Thanks, Wilson." Peter says as he sends a smile his way.

"You know that now?" Harry asks, unsure of what will happen next from the other two. He knows what he's going to do.

"Yeah." Peter says, completely sure of himself.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Love you completely, know that now, always will." Peter says to himself.

"No, that's it." Wade says.

"Awesome. Thanks, Wade." Peter says as he smiles at Wade.

"Anytime, Peter."

"So, listen," Peter says as he takes Harry's hands with his. "When we go outside and it's raining, can you put me in your jacket, because I only want to be in your jacket."

"I'll give you my answer when we finish the game."

"Har-"

"We have four more cards left, and I need to make sure of the decision I've made, so can we just finish the game, please?" Harry asks the two men.

Peter desperately looks at Wade.

"Why not?" Wade supplies.

"Fine." Peter says.

"Ok, Wade, you've got the next card."

Wade pulls the card from the pile.

"If someone offered you $125 million to never talk to me again would you?" Wade read from the card.

"Well, I have way more than that, so I shall take a drink." Harry says. "Tequila for me, please."

"Here you go." Peter says as he pours a shot for Harry.

"Thanks." Harry says as he takes the shot.

Peter feels…..depressed. Harry's response doesn't hold any kind of happiness, appreciation, nothing. It's void of any kind of emotion.

"What about you Pete?"

"Life without you, as a friend, would be hard, so I couldn't take the money."

"Man that is deep." Wade tells his friend.

"My turn." Harry says as he pulls a card from the pile. "What shape am I looking at?"

"I'll say…..a heart." Peter says, completely hopeful.

Harry snorts.

"Ummm, a triangle?" Wade asks.

"You're both wrong. It was a star." He says showing them the card.

"Dang, we were so far off, and that is embarrassing." Wade tells Peter.

"Well, that is your problem, not mine." Harry tells them.

"My turn." Wade says. "If you had to eat one part of my body what part would it be?"

"Hmm, I think I'll eat your left leg." Peter says.

"I'd eat your right arm." Harry says.

"Well, I've pretty much have had my fill on Peter, so I'd eat your ass, Harry."

"Thanks. I think." Harry says.

"Last card." Wade says.

"Last card." Harry repeats as he pulls the card from the pile.

He simply looks at the card.

"What does the card say?"

Harry answers the question by showing them the card.

Wade is shocked, while Peter immediately frowns.

"Absolutely not!" Peter yells out.

"Fuck off, Peter!"

"So, how do-"

Harry kisses Wade.

"No, no, no! Get off of Wade!" Peter yells out.

"Let's go to the room." Harry says as he pulls Wade to his and Peter's bedroom.

Peter is hot on their tail.

"Harry! How can you-"

Harry slams the door in Peter's face, locking the door.

"Damn, now that was cold, Parker." Wade says as he breaks their kiss.

"I don't dive a fuck about that anymore. He knew what that I was going to call off our relationship if he cheated on me again. And for the record, I am now going back to Osborn, so get it right, Wilson."

The lock on the room door jiggles.

"You changed the lock?"

"I sure did." Harry says as he's taking off his clothes.

"Damn, you sure you want to do this?" Wade asks as he is completely naked and crawls under the covers.

"Get over here." Harry demands.

"You are really bossy, you know that?" Wade says.

"And you're gonna love it." Harry reassures him.

Wade pounces on the bed and kisses Harry senseless.

"Fuck, this feels good." Wade says as he breaks the kiss.

"Take of you clothes." Harry demands.

Wade hurriedly takes off his clothes as Harry grabs a pair of handcuffs, a couple condoms and a tube of lube from his nightstand.

"Harry, please open up." Peter begs through his tears as he's trying to knock down the door, but Harry ignores him.

"Get on your back." Harry demands and Wade complies.

"Ah yeah…." Wade says slowly as Harry handcuffs his hands to the bedpost.

"That's nothing." Harry says as he moves and places his crotch in Wade's face. "Suck."

Wade immediately places Harry's cock into his mouth and starts to suck Harry off.

Harry's breathing gets shallow and he starts to pant like crazy as Wade swallows around Harry's cock and Harry's hips jerk in Wade's face.

"Fuck, Wade," he breathes. "You so good at this."

"I know." Wade says as he pulls away from Harry's cock.

"I didn't tell you that to speak! Shut up and continue to suck!" Harry says. He positions himself in a way that he is on top of Wade so that Wade can suck him and he can suck Wade off.

Wade sucks Harry and Harry sucks Wade off, while they can hear Peter banging on the door.

Harry is so busy thrusting into Wade's mouth, that he spills his load.

"God, that feels good." Harry says as he pulls away from Wade. "Now, I am going to prep myself and you are going to watch.

"What?"

"You are going to fuck the shit out of me, and it is as simple as that."

"I can deal with that." Wade says as he's trying to move around, but his movements are restricted.

Harry moves and sits on a nearby chair with his legs wide open. He covers his fingers in lube and he starts pleasuring himself.

"Wade," Harry groans, cocking open a leg even wider, eyes closed. He sounds like a melodramatic porn star as he huffs and moans. Wade should feel guilty about this situation as it is his fault that Harry and Peter's relationship is on the rocks. He even feels bad that Peter is still out there, begging for Harry to come out, but knows that this is all just a show to fuck with him, and he wants it, bad.

"Oh, _Wade_ ," he moans, pushing another finger into himself. It goes on like this for another minute before Harry is peeking at him from beneath his eyelashes.

Wade moans.

"I hope you are ready for this hole." Harry says as he moves towards Wade.

"Yeah."

"Good." Harry says as he rolls the condom down Wade's length. "Because I am going to ride you like no one else can."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Harry responds as he lowers himself on top Wade's length.

Once Wade's cock is completely in Harry's ass, Harry rides the fuck out of Wade.

"Oh yeah." Harry pants as he throws his head back, while Wade is looking up at Harry.

Harry rides and rides Wade like there is no tomorrow and if Wade is being honest, Wade is fucking happy and totally pleasured. Harry scratches Wade's pecs, kisses his neck, kissing him, all while Peter is ramming into the door.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" Harry yells out just as the door crashes down.

Peter felt like he died.

He stands there watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes, and he is just frozen.

"God, Harry this feels so good." Wade moans as Harry starts stroking his length.

Peter starts bawling like crazy, but none of the men care to look at him.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna cum." Wade says a few moments later.

"Me too." Harry says.

Harry keeps riding Wade until Wade cums.

"Ah, this feels good." Wade says as he finished pumping into the condom.

At the same time, Harry shoots his cum, spilling all over Wade's chest and on his chin,

He collapses on top of Wade.

"That was fun, Wilson."

"Want a round two in about…..30 minutes?" Wade asks.

"NO!" Peter yells.


	16. Torture

"Get the fuck out of here, Parker!" Harry barks.

"How could you do this to me? To us?!" Peter demands.

"Are you seriously asking me that stupid question?" Harry snapped. "You cheated on me numerous times and yet you expect me to forgive you and take you back?"

"I-"

"You've spoken long enough about how you are sorry and how you want me to forgive you, but now I have something to say." Harry interrupts.

"Go ahead." Wade encourages.

'This is going to be hard.' Harry thinks to himself as he sighs.

"Har?" Peter calls out.

"Peter, I don't know how to say this without hurting, but I don't want to be married to you anymore." He says while shaking his head, looking directly at Peter.

Wade is in total shock.

Peter feels his heart die.

"What?" Peter says quietly.

"Do you have any idea how many guys hit on me? Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Felicia and I met you years ago at the movie theatre, I met an amazing human being. You were sweet, caring and everything that I ever dreamed of, and more. Since we've been together, I never needed to test my feelings for you until you cheated on me the first time. This time….." Harry sighs. "I almost moved away from my dad in order to be close to you, but you had to stay in Queens to be closer to your Aunt, so we stayed."

"Harry, I-" Peter starts, but Harry cuts him off.

"Peter, I felt like I belonged with you and I would've given you everything you wanted and needed, but now I know that it wasn't enough. I proved to you that I was going to be all that I can be, but obviously I failed. That hurts me because you showed me that I wasn't enough for you at all, and it really hurts. I mean, I know that I suggested that you and Wade hang out when I wasn't here, but I didn't expect you to fuck him. I mean, I gave you the benefit of the doubt when I caught you with him in the studio because of the bottles of alcohol that were surrounding you, but I hate that you make me feel so...unwanted."

"Har, I'm so sorry." Peter says as he rushes to hug his husband.

"I cannot forgive you yet for cheating on me, again." Harry states. "But just know I forgive you for lying to me about your time with Wade, I forgive you for fucking him, and I forgive you for the honesty, now that you've come out and told me everything. I know I was probably the worst husband for leaving you for the sake of my business, Pete, but-"

"No, no. I was declining on-"

"-but that you needed to see him to fill your void when I wasn't here with you when I needed you with me, Pete, I don't forgive you for that. I don't." Harry says as he steps away from Peter.

"No. No! You told me to have fun with Wade, Harry! You were the one that told me that you were okay with it!" Peter shouted, tears and all.

Harry simply hugs Peter for a moment then steps back.

"And you listened." Harry says, turning back to Wade. "So, round two?"

"Harry-" Peter tried calling out, but Harry ignored him.

"FUCK OFF, PETER! AND DON"T COME BACK!"

Peter simply looks at the love of his life, nods once as he wipes the tears from his eyes, and leaves the room.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry asked, with a mischievous smile on his face as he hears the front door close.

"Yes." Wade moans.

"It's 'Yes, Sir', next time. So I'll ask you again. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I do, Sir." Wade replied, hungrily.

"Good." Harry says as he gets out off the bed, standing up. "And you are going to worship me."

"Yes, Sir." Wade says.

Harry pulls Wade legs until he's on the edge of the bed.

"On your knees." Harry says as Wade complies.

While Wade is on his knees, Harry places Wade's hands behind his back and handcuffs Wade's hands together.

"Be a good boy, and don't move."

"Yes, daddy."

"Daddy, huh? It's no sir, but I'll take it. Now, wait here while I get some stuff."

"Hurry up, daddy." Wade begs as Harry moves towards his closet.

As Harry opens his closet, he pulls a box from the shelf.

'I've never been so horny in my entire life.' Wade thinks. 'I hope that box is full of kinky shit and I hope that he won't take long deciding on an instrument of torture with which to inflict his glorious agony on my body.'

"Now, be a good boy and plant your face at my feet."

Wade complies. He is so horny that he starts licking Harry's feet.

"I didn't tell you to lick my feet. Now, I'm going to punish you." Harry says. "Ass up."

Wade puts his ass up in the air.

As his ass is up in the air, he fails to notice that Harry walks behind him.

"Ready?" Harry asks him in a devilish tone.

"Yes, daddy." Wade whimpers.

Harry laughs evilly as Wade is hungry for this... sexual encounter.

"I felt like I'd been electrocuted.' Wade thinks to himself. 'The pain across my ass took over my whole body as his tool cracked across it. AgonyPleasure radiated up my spine and out through every nerve. I expected my brain to black out for a split second and reboot, but as the second impact struck, I need more. I craved more. I could tell from the pain which tool it was, which was a large paddle made of cedar, with big rounded studs and thin, sharp needles in between them.

'Fuck, I need more. Punches, kicks to the head, cuts, bruises on my neck, something, but I need more.'

"You need more?" Harry asks since Wade said that out loud.

"Yes. Spank me daddy." Wade begs.

Harry spanks and spanks and spanks Wade's ass until Wade is literally crying for more.

'Goddamn! He beat my ass a third time, fourth time...I don't know how many times. It felt so damn good and my mind began to leave my body, as it always did. The pain pleasure he gave me was like meditation for me by that point. It set me free from everything. I need this. I deserve this for ruining a perfectly good marriage. I should feel bad about that, but this feels really good.'

"Good boy. That earns you a reward." Harry said before tilting his head forwards and letting a long dollop of spit slip out of his mouth and down on to his monstrously erect cock.

"I want more." Wade begged.

"We've only just begun." Harry tells him. "Get on your feet."

Wade hurriedly got on his feet, but barely had enough time to stand up straight as Harry pushed him on the bed.

"Bad boy." Harry tsked. "Crying while being punished?"

"I was enjoying myself." Wade admits.

"I know, but I'm really going to punish you."

"Yes! I need it, daddy." Wade says happily.

"In that case, you've earned a reward." Harry said before tilting his head forwards and letting a long dollop of spit slip out of his mouth and down on to his monstrously erect cock.

Wade moans when Harry says, "This is all the lube you're going to get."

Harry stroked his cock, covering it in the spit and making it glisten and shine like any artifact. He crouched down and taking one of Wade's ankles in each hand, lifted his legs off the bed and pushed them over his head. While he had been gentle with Peter before, now he had given up any pretence of gentleness, as he was going to focus all of his frustrations with his soon to be ex-husband on Wade. Harry hungrily kissed Wade as he reached for the condom. Once the condom was on his length, he forced his huge cock straight into Wade's asshole.

"Yes, daddy." Wade moaned.

"Shut up." Harry said as he started to move.

'It felt like I was going to be ripped in two, and that never happened before. My asshole swallowed his entire length in one go and he held it there, buried to the hilt in my broken body. I let out a sickened grunt from the pain and it earned me a slap in the face, right in the meatiest part of my cheek. He began to slam his cock in to me over and over, his balls slapped against my bruised ass, the force of his thrusts was incredible, like he was fucking my entire body.' Wade thought to himself as he threw his head back. 'I love this.'

"Look at me, Home wrecker." Harry screamed in Wade's face.

Wade did what we was ordered to do.

As Wade looked into his eyes, Harry brought his forehead down on to the bridge of Wade's nose.

Harry slaps Wade in face, really hard grabbing Wade's attention.

"I will cum soon, provided you beg for it. And you will beg for it." Harry panted breathlessly.

"Please, daddy, please give me your cum. Fill my worthless body with your seed. You will dump your cum in me, but for me it is a gift from God." Wade begs.

Harry began to grunt as he got closer and closer to cumming. He placed his medium sized hand over Wade's whole face and squeezed.

Suddenly, Harry pulls out and Wade whines.

"Hungry little whore, aren't you?" Harry asks as he removes the condom from his length.

"Yeah." Wade moans.

"Then open your mouth, bitch." Harry says as he straddles Wade's torso.

Wade opens his mouth and Harry starts stroking his length.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. I-" Harry moaned and he fills Wade's mouth with cum.

Wade greedily sucks on Harry's cock until there isn't anymore come to swallow.

"How did it taste?" Harry asked a minute later after he pulled away from Wade's mouth.

"Delicious."

"I know." Harry replied. "So, I take it that you want to cum now?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good. Because...here is your true punishment."

"Wait, what...?" Wade asks.

What he did not expect was Harry spanking him until he was crying like a little bitch baby, until he was saying how sorry he was for ruining a good marriage. However, the punishment did not end there. Harry made him sit on his heated ass in the middle of the bed, and then he brought black bondage tape, tied his hands on the headboard.

"Thanks for the apology." Harry says. "But this punishment is not good enough for me, since you can't equal me."

"But-"

Harry slapped him once in the face, tied him down to the fucking bed

"Not good enough because this is not the end of the punishment, home wrecker!"

Harry made Wade hard again, which took no time because he was already horny from the spanking, AND he put a cock ring on Wade's length. After that Harry fingered him until he Wade was begging to come, but Harry was so beyond pissed, that he just shoved a vibrator inside Wade's ass and put Wade's cell phone on his chest.

"When you're really sorry for what you've done to me... call me." Harry sneered as he picked up his clothes and left the room.

* * *

Wade spent half an hour in pleasurable agony until finally he could dial Gwen's emergency number. He didn't know how he managed to actually come with the ring on but he chose to just wait for Gwen to come and save him from this silly situation. Sure he wasn't as close as the woman as Harry was, but he could definitely trust her. He will definitely not tell anyone what happened when Gwen came to his aid. He threatened Gwen with torturous murder if he ever mentioned this to anyone! Gwen on the other hand, was too busy laughing her ass off!

She kept on saying "I never knew that he could be a vengeful bastard!"

"Oh, shut up and just untie me!" Wade said with tears in his eyes. He was frustrated; an overflow of emotions invaded his chest in a way that made it hard to breathe. He just wanted to forget about the previous encounter. He was embarrassed and frustrated with himself for doing that to his best friend and his husband. It was not fair at all. 'No, I deserved every bit of it.'

Once he was out of the tape he removed the pain in his ass- literally- tossing it across the room and then removed the cock ring off.

Gwen considered closing her eyes with her hands, contemplating if she would be mumbling that she will leave him alone to get dressed and went out of the room as if it was on fire. In the end, she decided against it, and she started laughing some more. She understood that it was an awkward situation, but she didn't care at the moment. Gwen simply cheered and made fun of him.

Wade gave her a dirty look as he went to the bathroom. He went to jack off, which truly eased the pain in his groin and then had a hot and necessarily needed shower. When he finished his shower, he went back to the living room with his clothes that he discarded before his torture with Harry. He found Gwen sitting in Harry's kitchen counter sipping a cup of tea, while another mug was put across from her waiting to be sipped. At this moment, he loved Gwen!


	17. Peter's Flashback

The next morning after walking around New York all night, Peter makes his way to Aunt May's house.

"Aunt May." He calls out as he enters his childhood home.

"I'll be there in a moment." She tells him. "And then we need to talk."

 _ _'Crap.'__ He thinks as he heard her tone. _'_ _ _She sounds really pissed.'__

A minute later, she comes out of a room with a baby bottle, singing to herself.

So please don't take my sunshine away She finishes as she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, aunt May." He carefully greets.

She sighs as he walks up to her.

"Hey, aunt May." Peter greets, again.

"Peter." She says as she moved towards him and hugged him. "I can't believe that you are actually here.

Peter takes in her scent.

"Oh Peter." She says before she steps back.

Slap.

"Aunt May!" He says as he grabs his burning cheek.

"Didn't you learn anything from your last mistake?!" She asks, totally bewildered.

"I-"

"I am so disappointed in you, __AGAIN__ , Peter! How can you do that to Harry?"

Peter opens his mouth to speak but his aunt cuts him off.

"And don't you dare say that you were lonely because I know for a fact that Harry has always wanted- no needed- you by his side because you mean the world to him. And you better not say that it was a mistake because you knew exactly what you were doing."

Peter starts crying again.

"So what did you think about yourself, mister?" His aunt asks. "What is your best angle that you have to sell to me?"

"I'm a fucking idiot!" He says through his tears.

"You're damn right! And watch your language around here! The kids are in your old room and I don't need them repeating anything bad that comes from your mouth!" She reprimands.

"God, I am so stupid! I didn't think-"

"See, that's your problem, Peter! I love you, but for a smart person, you're beyond stupid when it comes to Wade. You have always been pretty dumb since he's been in your life!"

"How did-"

"Oh please, Peter!" She says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Did I make it that obvious?"

"Just be happy that I didn't die when Harry and I caught you and Wade-"

Peter groans. He should've known that his sexcapade with Wade wouldn't be kept in the dark at all.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to you the way that you would take to Harry when he needed a pep talk."

"I don't-"

"When did you decide to let them, all the people who cheated on __you__ , plus all the bad life experiences ruin __you__?"

"Excuse me?"

"So your life's now unfair because Harry doesn't want to be married to you any longer. So what? That's how it is." Aunt May tells him.

Peter can only look at her, tears falling heavily from his eyes.

"So what if life is __'mean-girling'__ you in your face, knocking you down in so many ways that hurt your little soft spots deep inside? Well, so what? That's how it is. So you've now lost someone you truly loved with all your heart. You lost the one person who felt like family. Well, guess what grow the hell up because that is how it is!

"The Peter Parker I know, doesn't get to hide in his half-empty closet and wet his pants like a little bitch baby. The Peter Parker I know is an unfaithful man. He can no longer say that he bites the bullet, and he doesn't have what it takes to serve in his marriage at all costs. So, I want to know, right now, in this moment, who you are. Because the pathetic shell of a person I'm looking at right now doesn't deserve to stand up, on his two feet, in my face, in this house saying that he can change his ways and commit to anyone in the future, let __****alone****__ tell the people in his life what he is going to do."

Peter is shaking in fear and in total sadness.

"Who are you, Peter?"

Peter starts walking away from her, but she follows him out to the backyard.

"Aunt May."

"Who are you, Peter?!"

"Aunt May!" He says trying to get her to stop talking.

"Who the fuck are you, Peter?!" She asks as she's all up in his face.

"I am one of the most powerful men in my world."

"Wrong! You're a liar and a compulsive cheater, who'll be divorced very soon. Who are you!?"

"I am not one of the most powerful men in the world."

"Oh, yeah? Good! So now answer me this: So, you're not a bitch baby?"

"I- I'm nobody's bitch baby." He says though his thick tears.

"I don't know. You still sound like a little __****bitch****__ baby to me." She growls.

"I am __****not****__ a little bitch baby!"

"Then show me! Prove it to me right now! Show me who you are, Peter Parker!"

"I can't!" Peter yells out. "Aunt May, I royally fucked up! I- what I did was wrong,and I know that. The problem is, I don't feel like I anything to live for anymore. When I cheated on Harry the first time, I was beyond high on coke, piss ass drunk and didn't even think about Harry at all. At that moment in time, he was irrelevant because I was scared that he would end up leaving me-"

"Stop living in the past, and reliving the same bullshit over and over again, Peter! Face it, you cheated because you were afraid that Harry would leave you eventually, just like everyone else that came before him, your uncle's death and your miscarriage! You cheated because you wanted to! Harry would never, ever, cheat on you because you were the only one who made him feel like he was worth something. Adrian and all of those other losers used you, the same way that you used Wade: all for some cheap sex. I don't even think that you were truly in love with Harry in the first place."

May was wrong about two things one thing and right about one thing two things: He truly loved Harry with all of his heart, and would do anything for him because he was in love with Harry T. Osborn, he did in fact use Wade for some cheap sex and he was afraid of being alone.

He remembers telling Harry about his past experiences with love, while they are cuddling on Aunt May's couch.

* * *

 _"You know something, Peter? You're making it so easy for me to fall for you." He says, trying to meld himself to Peter's body._

 _"I don't know about that."_

 _"What do you mean by that, Pete?"_

 _Peter sits up and turns to face Harry._

 _"My ex-boyfriend, Adrian, cheated on me with almost all of men in this zip code." He lets out a shaky breath, trying to kill the memory._

 _"Oh my- what a loser. He didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like you!" Harry exclaims._

 _"And another ex of mine, Nick, was with me in secret, while having a girlfriend in public. Said girlfriend was extremely pretty, and he was afraid to come out."_

 _Harry can only shake his head in disappointment._

 _"I used to be with someone who was aggressive and almost beat me to death."_

 _"Pete." Harry says as he starts to tear up._

 _"One raped me, while another one used me to the point where I almost lost everything. The day I found out that he was using me, was the exact same day that my uncle Ben died."_

 _Harry breaks down as he buries his face in the crook of Peter's neck._

 _"I used to wear my heart on my sleeve and give it out to people who gave me the least bit of attention, only to have it crushed and stepped on in the process. I used to think that love isn't for me, but I was wrong."_

 _"Why?" Harry asks as he pulls away from Peter's neck, looking at him with red, puffy eyes._

 _"I found you." Peter smiles._

 _"I didn't know that I was lost." Harry says, laughing a bit through his tears._

 _"Most people don't know that they are lost until one finds them." Peter supplies._

 _Harry sits up and looks at Peter with a determined look._

 _"I haven't always been lucky in love myself, but here is my promise to you. I might be a lot of things like selfish, spoiled, arrogant, so on and so forth, but I will prove myself to you in any way I can because you are worth it. No matter how long it will take, I will earn your trust." Harry says as he's cupping Peter's face in his hands._

 _"I love you." Peter says as he wipes Harry's tears away._

 _"And I love you, Pete." He says as moves in to kiss Peter._

* * *

 _After that confession, Harry manages to prove himself to Peter on ways that Peter never expected. They've spent so much time together already and Peter is not afraid to admit the fact that he's falling. Harry was always the perfect gentleman, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it at all. Whenever they hung out. He would pull out Peter's chair, lend him his coat when it was chilly (even if Peter had his own coat), actually putting his coat on the ground so that Peter didn't step in a puddle. Harry was just so fucking...perfect. Peter was falling fast and he has no intentions to slow down because as far as he's concerned, it feels right because he feels it on his bones that Harry is the one. Deep down inside, it feels...right. And it's just that. Right._

* * *

 **Movies**

 _"What's your favorite Disney movie, Pete?"_

 _"I love Cinderella." Peter says. "I love how she was able to escape that wretched family of hers. And that dress! Oh! It was to die for!"_

 _Harry laughs._

 _"What about you?" Peter asks._

 _"I'd have to say that my favorite Disney movie is Aladdin."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. I've always compared Jasmine's life to mine. Her father was a sultan, my father is the CEO of his own company. Jasmine is stuck in a life of royalty, and I'm stick trying to figure out how to navigate my life because of my last name. Last but not least, Aladdin is a humble 'street rat', trying to succeed in life, while you are always comparing your home life to everyone else while remaining humble."_

 _Peter kisses Harry._

 _ **Fears**_

 _"What's your biggest fear?"_

 _"I fear not living the life that I want to live." Harry responds._

 _"I want to have quiet nights with my husband. I want kids. I want to be comfortable with my future family, even it it's in a crappy house. Having a good time chasing butterflies and little puppies. Sitting on the porch in my old age, watching the world go by._

 _"I want to be everything my father wasn't. Don't get me wrong, he does take care of me, but he doesn't really pay attention to me. I'm like a constant reminder to him of how I'm not him in terms of smart, handsome, caring, and it's just too much._

 _"I just want to be everything that he wasn't whenever I haw kids. I want to support them, be proud of them, love them the way that he hasn't loved me."_

 _"Then I hope to be the one by your side through thick and thin."_

 _"Thanks, Pete."_

 _ **Food**_

 _"Pete?"_

 _"Yeah?" Peter says as he walks up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist._

 _"Let's cook." Harry says leaning back into Peter._

 _"What do you want to cook?"_

 _"How about Shrimp Scampi with Cherry Tomatoes?" Harry asks._

 _"Sounds delicious." Peter responds as Harry turns around in Peter's arms._

 _"Ok, what do we need for this meal?" Peter asks as he fills a pot with water._

 _"The recipe calls for: 3 1/2 tablespoons salt, 1 pound bucatini, spaghetti or fettuccine, 3 tablespoons olive oil, 2 cloves garlic, minced, 2 shallots, minced, 1 pound cherry tomatoes, sliced, 1 tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon chili flakes, 1 cup white wine, 1 cup heavy cream, 1 pound large shrimp, peeled and de-veined, 1/4 cup chopped fresh chives, and 3 tablespoons of fresh parsley leaves, chopped." Harry says._

 _"Whew, we have our work cut out for us." Peter says._

 _"Mm-hmm." Harry hums in agreement. "Mm-hmm. Now, let's get to work."_

❤

 _After the couple gathered the necessary ingredients, Harry grabs an apron and tossed it at Peter._

 _"What do we do first?" Peter asks as he puts on the apron._

 _"Well," Harry starts as he puts on his own apron. "The first thing that we should do would be to fill a high-sided skillet set over high heat with water. Add 3 tablespoons of the salt and bring to a boil. Add the pasta, and gently stir using tongs to make sure the pasta doesn't stick to itself. Cook the pasta for 12 to 14 minutes, and then drain."_

 _"Ok." Peter says as he turns the stove on for the pot-filled water. He then adds some salt to the pot, grabs the uncooked pasta from the pantry and places it on the counter._

 _"Here's a timer, babe." Harry says as he hands Peter the timer._

 _"Thanks." Peter says as he sets the timer. After he set the timer, he puts the cover on the pot._

 _"Good idea." Harry says. "That way the water can boil faster."_

 _"Yes, sir." Peter says. "Now, let's get to work on the veggies._

❤

 _Harry is currently standing directly behind Peter, holding his hand as they are slicing the tomatoes._

 _Peter has goose bumps._

 _Good goose bumps._

 _'He really is different.' Peter thinks to himself as they are prepping almost finished prepping the veggies._

 _"This is amazing." Harry says as he presses a kiss to Peter's cheek._

❤

 _"Harry, what's next?" Peter asks as he puts the pasta in the boiling water._

 _"In a large skillet set over medium heat, add the oil." Harry read from the recipe. "I need a skillet."_

 _Peter grabs one and places it on the stove._

 _"Thanks babe." Harry says, rewarding Peter with a kiss._

 _"No prob."_

 _Harry adds some oil to the skillet, and turns on the burner._

 _"Ok. When hot, add the garlic, shallots, tomatoes and the remaining 1/2 tablespoon salt. Sauté until the onions are translucent, 2 to 3 minutes. Stir in the paprika and chili flakes, and sauté for 1 to 2 minutes. Pour in the wine, scraping up any bits on the bottom of the pan. Bring to a simmer. Add the cream and return to a simmer for 1 minute. Add the shrimp and cover with the sauce. Cook, stirring to make sure the shrimp cooks through, 3 to 5 minutes. Add the chives and parsley, and toss to mix. Serve the shrimp and sauce over the pasta."_

 _"We've got this." Peter says._

❤

 _"This looks very delicious, babe!" Peter says. "We did a good job!"_

 _"We sure did." Harry says. "Thank goodness for cooking shows."_

 _"Cooking show?"_

 _"You didn't think that I could make scampi without a recipe from TV, did you?" Harry asks._

 _"Shutting up." Peter says._

 _"Thank you Tia Mowry." Harry says. "Grab two plates. I am hungry as fuck."_

❤

 _After both men feed each other from their forks, Peter and Harry are cuddling on the couch._

 _"Man, that was good."_

 _"It sure was. That was a good idea, Har."_

 _"I'm full of them."_

 _"We should do it again sometime, even if we almost neglected to drain the pasta, due to that fabulous blowjob, Pete."_

 _Peter shuts Harry up with a kiss._

* * *

 _ **Late Night Phone Calls**_

 _"I've been waiting to hear your ring tone." Peter says as he picks up the phone._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just missed you today." Peter says._

 _"I missed you more."_

 _"Tell me about your day."_

 _"It's not that interesting." Harry supplies._

 _"Come on." Peter whines._

 _"I'll just give you a quick rundown. I overslept, got a cup of coffee at Starbucks, had two boring meetings, sat through a shit ton of paperwork, got home at around 11:45, hoped in the shower, and now I'm in bed at 12:15 in the morning, eating pizza with a towel wrapped around my waist, talking to a hot guy."_

 _"And this hot guy….?" Peter teases._

 _"You might not know him at all, but I'll tell you about him. This hot guy's name is Peter. You know, I met him this morning when I was at Starbucks."_

 _"Was he the one that you got coffee for?" Peter smiles. "The one with the brown hair, brown doe-like eyes, who is tall handsome and nerdy?"_

 _"That's the one." Harry confirms. "He seems nice. I also heard that he has a boyfriend?"_

 _"He does?"_

 _"Yup. His name his Peter Parker."_

 _"I-Har?" Peter asks with his heart beating so fast._

 _"Will you be my boyfriend?"_

 _Peter starts laughing._

 _"Yes, but only if you'll be mine, since I was going to ask you the same thing."_

 _"Of course." Harry responds._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you more." Harry says in a sing-song type of voice._

 _ **Random Weekday** **Midnight** **Dinners**_

 _"Hey, Pete." Harry says as he walks into their room after an extremely long day at work._

 _At least he doesn't have to go in for a couple days._

 _"Hey, babe."_

 _"You wanna get some Taco Bell?" He says_

 _"It's Thursday and it's past midnight." Peter laughs._

 _"So what's your point? Besides, I have a hunch that you're hungry."_

 _"Well, you're not wrong about that." Peter concedes._

 _"Let's go! I'm in the mood for a ton of tacos and a quesadilla!" Harry exclaims excitedly._

 _Peter laughs as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and puts on his shoes._

 _"Boy do I love you." Peter says seriously._

 _Harry blushes._

 _Peter's heart flutters. He's extremely happy that he is the one to do that to Harry._

 _ **Life**_

 _"What do you think about life?" Harry asks._

 _"It's chaotic." Peter supplies._

 _"Proudest accomplishment?_

 _"Earning my bachelors degree."_

 _"A future goal."_

 _"Be married, and have a boring life, with kids."_

 _"Peanut Butter or Peanut Brittle."_

 _"Both. Why?"_

 _"Because I need to know how you like it in bed." Harry says, wagging his brows._ _"Life long wish?"_

 _"To have immense health and strength."_

 _"Song to sing in the shower."_

 _"All I Want For Christmas Is You."_

 _"Quote."_

 _"It's Time To Duel!"_

 _Harry start laughing at Peter's favorite quote._

 _"You actually said it like Yugi Moto? I didn't know that you were that nerdy!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Don't worry. I love it!"_

 _"Your turn." Pete says._

 _"Lay it on me sexy."_

 _"Color."_

 _"Red for power, Blue for all my loneliness, Black, and White for a balance of power." Harry says earnestly._

 _"Food."_

 _"Pepperoni pizza."_

 _"Drink."_

 _"Blush wine."_

 _"Cartoon character."_

 _"Bugs Bunny."_

 _"Shoe."_

 _"Converse."_

 _"Quote."_

 _"Live for today because tomorrow isn't promised."_

 _"First kiss."_

 _"I had two kisses in the same day in the sixth grade, back in Drama class. I don't remember who was first."_

 _"Pajamas?"_

 _"I sleep in as little clothes as possible."_

 _"Really, Har?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Life long wish?"_

 _"My dream is to keep doing what I do best, have health and strength, and to do the best that I can until I pass away."_

 _"DON'T SAY THAT!" Peter panics._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because you saved me! I cannot imagine my life without you."_

 _Harry kisses Peter._

 _ **Making Love**_

 _Peter is in between Harry's legs, lying on top of him while kissing him with all of his might. Peter thought that he would never be able to do that again. As Harry is lying down on his back, he shifted back to kiss Peter deeply for the first time in such a long time. It wasn't very different from all the other deep kisses they shared, but this is the first time they've kissed so passionately after Peter was able to win back Harry's heart after he cheated. There was no fight for dominance, as Peter allowed him to take control when he tried for it, and easily gave it back when Harry allowed him too. It was comfortable and easy and like nothing Peter had ever had before._

 _"I love you." Peter says in between kisses._

 _"I love you too." Harry says as he pulls away from Peter's lips and takes Peter's shirt off._

 _"I will never do someting so stupid like that again." Peter says._

 _"You better not, because if you do, I won't be so nice." Harry warns as he gently pulls Peter's neck down to kiss him deeply._

 _They resume kissing for a while until Harry moans, causing him to lean forward and push Peter on his back._

 _He lays on top of Peter, unbuckling Peter's belt as his tongue is in Peter's mouth._

 _Peter moans as his neck is attacked with Harry's kisses, pulling on Harry's shirt._

 _Harry pulls away from Peter's neck and starts kissing down Peter's chest all the way down to Peter's navel._

 _"Gotta take this off." Harry says as he pulls the shirt off of his body and discards it somewhere._

 _"Kiss me." Peter moans._

 _Harry then leans down and kisses Peter._

 _They continue to kiss for a while as Peter undoes Harry's belt._

 _"Let's get these off." Harry says as he leans back and tugs on Peter's pants._

 _"Yes." Peter moans in agreement as he lifts his hips up allowing Harry to pull Peter's pants off._

 _Harry throws Peter's pants somewhere and leans down to capture Peter's lips in a chaste kiss. He then places kisses down Peter's neck, Adam's apple, nipples and down his navel before returning to Peter's lips._

 _As they are kissing, Peter starts roaming his hands over Harry's underwear-covered length. He starts to push Harry's pants down, but only to his knees._

 _They continue like that for a good minute or two, until Harry starts kissing down Peter's torso, pulling Peter's underwear off._

 _"Eager are we?" Harry asks._

 _"For you." Peter says. "Only you."_

 _"Good." Harry says as he kisses Peter's navel. After he places a kiss to Peter's navel, he places several kisses down to Peter's length._

 _He kisses the tip after he runs his nose up and down Peter's length._

 _Harry sighs in happyness as he blows across the head, drawing a whimper from Peter, before he engulfs his boyfriend's length with his mouth._

 _Peter writhes on the bed, enjoying the way Harry looks as he runs his tongue down the shaft and his balls._

 _Peter pulls Harry up to his chest and kisses Harry on the lips._

 _"I love you." Peter says, gently holding Harry's face._

 _Harry kisses Peter as Peter wraps his legs around Harry's back._

 _Peter moans as he puts his hands in Harry's underwear, kneading his ass._

 _Harry pulls away and properly takes off his pants before kissing Peter's neck again._

 _Peter is so happy that he moans in happyness as Harry's weight is on top of his, that he wraps is arms and legs around Harry._

 _Harry pulls away again to take off his underwear._

 _They are both completely naked._

 _Harry leans down to passionately kiss Peter again as he feels a hand around his length, going up and down._

 _They passionately kiss for a few minutes before Peter pulls Harry by the waist, causing Harry to straddle his chest._

 _"God." Harry moans as his length is engulfed by Peter's mouth._

 _Harry starts fucking into Peter's mouth gently until he pulls away, straddles Peter by the waist and kisses Harry._

 _They are so busy passionately kissing, that Peter failed to realize that Harry flipped them over, causing Peter to straddle him._

 _"God, you are so strong." Peter says in between their kisses._

 _"I know." Harry responds._

 _They continue to kiss as Peter grinds Harry's cock, causing Harry's foreskin to go up and down against Peter's crack._

 _"Fuck. I wanna ride you." Peter says a couple minutes later._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah." Peter says as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube._

 _"Let's get to it." Harry says as he covers his length in lube._

 _After his length is covered, Peter places his hands on Harry's chest as Harry guides his length into Peter's hole._

 _"Ooh." Peter says as he is looking into his lover's eyes, waiting a moment._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah." Peter says. "I love bottoming."_

 _"You're crazy." Harry says with a smile on his face._

 _Peter begins to move up and down Harry's cock, swiveling his hips expereimentaly to find his prostate._

 _Harry watches the sight above him as he places his hands on Peter's hips._

 _"I love when you ride me." Harry says._

 _"Ditto." Peter moans._

 _Peter moans as he feels Harry's length go deeper and deeper inside of him._

 _"YES!" Peter moans as Harry's length hits his prostate. He shifts up and down rapidly as his life depended on it._

 _Harry on the otehr hand, is trying very hard not to finish at the moment. He can't stop gazing at Peter as he is panting, screaming his name out and moaning._

 _"I love you so fucking much, babe." Peter says._

 _"I love you too, babe." Harry says._

 _Suddenly, Peter starts to ride him so hard that the head board starts hitting the wall._

 _'Thank God for thick walls.' Harry thinks._

 _"Yes! YES!" Peter screams._

 _"Babe, slow down." Harry says. Peter is going extremely too fast now._

 _"No." Peter says._

 _"You need to slow down, babe. You're hips are stuttering and your thighs are shaking vigorously." Harry says._

 _And he's right. Peter is riding him so fast that he can see that Peter's wearing himself out._

 _"N-no." Peter says in a small voice, picking up his pace. "I need to show you that I only want you. I need to show you that I love you and only you."_

 _Suddenly, Harry leans up._

 _"Babe." He says, cupping Peter's face._

 _Peter's eyes open and he stares into Harry's eyes._

 _"Har?"_

 _"Calm down." Harry says gently. "What's the matter?"_

 _"I-I only w-w-wan-wanted to show you how much I love you. How much of an asshole I've been to you. I-I only wanted to show you how much I wanted to you." Peter says as his eyes are filled with unshed tears._

 _Harry sighs._

 _"Babe, there's no harm in showing that you care for me, but please don't strain yourself in proving something to me." Harry says as he thumbs Peter's eyes. "Let's just take it slow, and really rediscover our sex life, alright?"_

 _"Sorry." Peter says in a small voice._

 _Harry places a kiss to Peter's lips, and lies back down on the bed._

 _Peter starts to move in a slow, sensual manner._

 _"Better?" Harry asks a few minutes later._

 _Peter can only nod his head as he is moving up and down Harry's cock._

 _"I love you." Peter says as he leans down to capture Harry's lips._

 _"I love you too." Harry says as he flips them over._

 _"Yes!" Peter yells out as he is lying on his back, as Harry is penetrating him._

 _Harry kisses Peter's neck._

 _"Fuck me." Peter moans as his eyes are closed._

 _"Look at me." Harry says softly into his ear._

 _Peter looks at him,_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, babe." Peter says earnestly as he wraps his arms and legs around Harry's back._

 _Harry continues to fuck into him as Peter continues to say "fuck me" as if it were a mantra._

 _"Oh, baby!" Peter yells outs as Harry hit his g-spot._

 _"Get on your hand and knees." Harry says as he pulls his body away from Peter's._

 _"Awesome." Peter says as he does what he's told._

 _Harry places his length back into Peter's hole and he starts to fuck Peter like there's no tomorrow._

 _"Yes! Fuck me- yes!" Peter yells out as his g-spot is hit._

 _Soon after, he can tell that Harry's thrusts are getting sloppy._

 _"Babe, I'm about to-"_

 _"Me too, Har. Let's cum together."_

 _A few seconds later, Peter cums all over the bed sheet, while Harry spills his load into Peter._

 _After they both come down from their high, Harry pulls out of Peter and cuddles Peter._

 _"I love you." Peter says. "I love you so much, and I will always prove it to you."_

 _"And I love you too."_

 _"You know, I thought I'd lost you after my confession." Peter starts. "I was just so lost after my stupid mistake, but I just want you to know, I would go to the end of the earth to prove_ myself _to you, just like you proved yourself to me."_

 _Harry can only kiss the top of Peter's head._

* * *

 _ **Marriage**_

 _Peter is now walking down the aisle with his Aunt May while the Bridal March Plays._

 _'I can't believe it.'_ _Peter thinks. 'This is for me. _They're all standing for me.'__

 _'Oh, look at him. I've never seen Peter look so happy before!'_ _MJ thinks. _'I am so happy that I am his best person."__

 _"My best friend's getting married." Flash says, voice thick with emotions._

 _"Flash, are you crying?" Felicia asks._

 _"I sure am. Who knew that weddings would make me an emotional bitch?" Flash tells his friend._

 _"Please, Flash. You were always an emotional bitch." MJ says._

 _"You really are." Felicia says._

 _Peter and aunt May reach the minister._

 _"Who gives this man to be married to this young man?" The minister asks._

 _"My belated husband and I do." Aunt May says. "Take care of each other." She says, giving Peter away. _'I'm so proud of them. I wish Ben was here to see how our little boy has grown up so much.'_ She thinks to herself, turning to stand next to her nephew, Harry._

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Peter Benjamin Parker and Harold Theopolis Osborn, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Minister says._

 _Everyone remains silent._

 _"Since there are no objections, we can now move on. The couple has decided to recite their own vows. Peter, if you will start." The Minister says._

 _"I, Peter B. Parker, take thee Harry T. Osborn, to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Peter recites, putting Harry's ring on his ring finger._

 _"Wonderful, Peter. Harry, it's your turn."_

 _"I, Harry T. Osborn, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Harry says sporting a smile on his face, putting Peter's ring on his ring finger._

 _"Peter and Harry, would you please join hands?" He asks the couple and they acquiesced._

 _"Harry, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love, support and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do." Harry says, tears rolling down his cheeks._

 _"And Peter, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love, support and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do." Peter says, voice cracking._

 _"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Harry and Peter have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and husband, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ." The minister says._

 _Harry and Peter are shaking with excitement._

 _"You may now kiss." The minister concludes._

 _Both men kiss each other and the party of 4, plus the minister, all clap for the newly weds._

 _"I now present to you, misters Peter Benjamin Parker and Harry Theopolis Parker._

 _"I love you." Harry says in between kisses._

 _"Me too."_

* * *

"What if I court him?"

"I don't think that's going to work, Peter."

"Too bad, because that is what I am going to do."

"You're fighting a losing battle, Peter."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"The first time, I was. The second time, I've barely been on your side now that I'm admitting it to your face, and now, I will not be you on your side."

"But aunt May, that isn't fair!" Peter whines through his tears.

"Not only is it fair, my decision is final. From this point on, you're on your own. Marry Wade for all I care, but you won't exist to me if that ever happens."


	18. Harry's Anger

"Hey dad." Harry greets as he enters his father's house about a half an hour later.

"Harry." Norman greets, handing Harry a bottle of whiskey. "So, you're finally dumping the cheating asshole?" He asks his son as he sits on the couch.

 _'Am I?'_ Harry truthfully asks himself as he stays silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Norman responds. "It's such a pity because I really liked him. He was everything that I wanted for you. No matter how bad of a father I was to you, he was so perfect for you because I wanted you to have the best life that I couldn't give you."

"Dad-"

"Anyway, I have the lawyers on standby and the papers all set, if you want them."

Harry sighs as Norman walks towards his son.

"So how do you feel about this?" Norman asks as he sits down next to his son.

Harry simply starts crying.

Norman simply puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I hate it all." Harry says through his tears. "I just wasted so many years with someone who was trashy and no good."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I hated Wade's filthy ass." Norman states. "I should've made him eat those cum-stained sheets he left on my bed years ago."

"I know." Harry laughs through his tears. "I just wanted to be everything that all those other men weren't to Peter. Obviously, I failed big time."

"Obviously Peter likes trash." Norman says.

"That is true. At least the kids are mine."

"What?!" A shocked Norman asked. "I thought that you two were going to adopt."

"We were, but we got lucky when Peter got pregnant." Harry reveals. "In the end, we decided to drop the adoption."

"Well, it's good to know. Now, how sure are you that the kids are yours?" Norman seriously asks.

"I took three blood tests. They are all carrying our Osborn genes."

"Well that's good." Norman says.

"I think so too. I just can't believe I let myself get played again by Peter for so long." Harry says angrily as he opens the bottle. "I'm so stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid at all." Norman says. "Falling in love or being in love isn't stupid at all."

"Tell it to my heart, dad. I should've dropped him from the first time Peter cheated on me with John, but no. I was dumb deep in love with a fucking bastard." Harry sighs. "Love is stupid."

"Harry-"

"It is!" Harry counters. "I think being in love is stupid, useless, a waste of time-"

"Harry!"

"No!" Harry snaps in a hard voice.

Norman instantly shuts up.

He knows where this is going.

"Right now I'm pissed, so speaking to me is a privilege to everyone! At this rate, almost everyone has lost that privilege with me."

 _'Oh boy.'_ Norman thought.

Harry is just getting started. Anybody who knows Harry is in danger when he is angry.

"You know what makes me angry at myself, dad?"

"What would that be?"

"The first time, he just _"Wanted to go out and do something by himself because we spent too much time together"_ and I let him go just like that since you and I went ring shopping for him."

"I remember that." Norman says remembering that day very clearly.

* * *

 _"Dad! I am going to propose to Peter!"_

 _"Are you serious?" Norman_ _happily asks his son. "Are you really serious?!"_

 _"Yes! I even got his aunt's blessing a couple days ago when I visited her!"_

 _"That is great!" Norman_ _says. "Congratulations, my boy! I even approve of this one! He's the perfect one for you! The one that I always wanted for you!"_

 _"Thanks, dad."_

 _"Have you gotten the ring yet?"_

 _"Not yet. I was-"_

 _"Let's go get a ring right now!" Norman_ _says. "I'll meet you in Manhattan_ _in an hour or so."_

 _"Ok. I'll see you in a bit dad."_

 _"See ya soon, son."_

* * *

 _"There he is!" Norman_ _says._

 _"Hey, dad." Harry says, giving his dad a hug._

 _"So, you're getting married soon." Norman_ _says._

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"I am really proud of you."_

 _"I know, Norman." Harry says._

 _"Dad." Norman_ _corrects._

 _"_ _Norman_ _." Harry teases._

 _"Dad." Norman_ _says with a smile on his face._

 _"Norman_. _"_

 _"Dad."_

 _"Norman_ _." Harry says._

 _"Norman_ _." Norman says, hoping Harry would fall for this banter._

 _"Dad." Harry says._

 _Norman_ _laughs when Harry calls him dad._

 _"No fair! You tricked me!" Harry pouts._

 _"And that never gets old!" Norman_ _chuckles. "A grown man like you can never get on my level like that."_

 _Harry pouts._

 _"Harry, don't pout in public." Norman says, laughing at his only child's antics._

 _"Fine."_

 _"So, what kind of ring are you thinking of getting?"_

 _"I'm not sure yet."_

 _"Have you decided on how you are going to propose to Peter?"_

 _"Ummmm…."_

 _"You haven't, have you?"_

 _"I have." Harry honestly answers._

 _Norman_ _looks into Harry's eyes._

 _He can tell that Harry is telling the truth._

 _"So how are you planning to propose?"_

 _"Well…..I'm planning on proposing to him on his birthday." Harry starts._

 _"That's a good present." Norman_ _says._

 _"Plus a great way for Peter to enter his thirties if I do say so myself."_

 _Norman_ _agrees._

 _"Now, this is the plan. This might be far-fetched, but what if I were his gift?"_

 _"What?" Norman_ _asks in total surprise._

 _"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now, and what if I were to come out of a big, decorated box, naked?"_

 _Norman_ _considers this. He thinks about it for a quick moment, but in the end, he actually likes the idea._

 _"Nice!" Norman_ _tells his son. "It's definitely outside of the box, no puns intended."_

 _Harry laughs._

 _"So tell me the rest of this plan."_

 _"First, I want fly us to the Hamptons_ _for some R &R about three days before his birthday for some quality time. And then, when we come back, I'll say that I have a 'business trip' somewhere in Florida, maybe Sarasota or Miami, but I'll actually be going to our little apartment in Manhattan for a couple hours or so to get ready for the party."_

 _"Smart."_

 _"I don't have to worry about the party stuff and the cake because Aunt May is going to help me out with that."_

 _"Excellent." Norman_ _says._

 _"Now, I don't know how you'll feel about this, but_ , _the big part of this plan is that I want our friends to watch while I make love to him."_

 _"Now, that's really outside of the box!" Norman_ _says._

 _"I know." Harry brags._

 _"Just make sure that you are comfortable with everything, and-"_

 _"I will, dad. I am only inviting Felicia, MJ, Flash and Aunt May."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I just hope that Aunt May doesn't bring an old camera."_

 _"What?" Norman_ _chuckles._

 _"She wants to record us having sex."_

 _"I knew she was a fun lady!" Norman_ _laughs. "Can I see the footage when it's available?"_

 _"DAD!" Harry says, embarrassed about this topic on his sex-life with Peter._

 _"Okay, okay!" Norman_ _chuckles. "Let's go ring shopping."_

* * *

 _"What about this one?" Harry asks his dad as they are looking at a ½ CT. T.W. Enhanced Black and White Diamond Three Row Ring in Sterling Silver._  
 _Norman hums for a moment._

 _"Close, but not quite." Norman tells him._

 _"Dad, it's the third store we've been too, and you've said no to all the rings I think that Peter would like."_

 _"That's because I know that Peter is anything but boring!" Norman defends. "Besides, I've seen your rings and necklaces. You can choose a ring a lot better than the one you are looking at in this moment."_

 _At this moment in time, Harry must agree with his dad._

 _"You're right." Harry says. "But what type of ring would suit Peter?"_

 _"Hmmm, I feel like a white gold would work. Something that has a princess cut. Simple yet elegant and timeless."_

 _"Something like this?" The jeweler asks Harry and his dad as he is handing both of them a Men's diamond ring, .45 carat total weight with two square cuts, in 14K white gold._

 _"Perfect!" Norman says staring at the ring in awe. "Peter's gonna love this!"_

 _"It really is." Harry smiles._

 _Norman chuckles._

 _"I'll take it." Harry says the same moment Norman says-_

 _"He'll take it."_

* * *

 _"So, is it normal to be nervous about this?" Harry asks as he puts his clean shot glass in his dad's cupboard._

 _"Of course is it." Norman_ _says taking another shot. "I almost dropped your mom's engagement ring when I proposed."_

 _Harry chuckles._

 _"You'll be fine. I have faith in you."_

 _"Thanks, dad." He says as he hugs his dad._

 _"Get out of here. Peter should be home soon." Norman says patting his son's back._

 _"Bye, dad. Thanks for everything."_

 _They break away from each other and go their separate ways._

* * *

"The second time was when he lost our first baby when he and Wade were drunk as fuck when Aunt May and I caught them, but I forgave him. I am stupid for that and for letting them hang out together when I wasn't around."

"You are a strong man, Harry. You don't need to beat yourself up for what happened between Peter and Wade."

"Dad, there are three things that you need to know about me that you should already know. **One:** no one messes with me, because, **two:** they will always regret it, big time. Ask John about it. And three, Harry Osborn will **_ALWAYS_** be an Osborn through and through. You and I are the Osborn's who make people shit their pants, regardless of the situation. We have it all: the money, people, stings, weapons and science labs, all of it. The people outside of these walls who compete against us everyday? They are fucking terrified of us. They are outraged that we are successful businessmen in our own rights. Why? Because they have come to the realization that all those centuries of privilege as status quo are finally over since you built a multi-billion dollar corporation. Your success as the CEO was impressive, mine is barely great-"

"It is beyond impressive!" Norman counters. "You did a lot better than I could've ever imagined."

"But being president of a successful company and keeping it that way, besides being a father, is my only agenda! I fucking appreciate the fact that someone has my back at Oscorp! I want to keep the barbarians at the gate! Keep holding those walls! Keep having it all, reverse the tides of injustice, redraw the maps, flood the darkness with light, earn my place, so that bastards and useless people that can hold a title or position today, is anything **_but_** the norm?! Then people will have to stop looking at me, and start thinking of me as what I am!" Harry finishes angrily.

Norman is scared, but he has to ask-

"And what would that be?"

"Harold T. Osborn! Citizen of my World, who's the CEO of Oscorp and soon to be ex-husband of Peter Benjamin Parker. When people put their faith in me and me alone, they **_WILL_** become a monument. Ignore me? Allow anyone to come between me and the other person like Peter and Wade did, and they **_WILL_** become an _asterisk_."

Norman has always been proud of Harry, and this time, he is over the moon. Scared, but over the moon with Harry's new-found attitude. His little boy is no longer a push over.

"How did that cheating asshole meet that other asshole in the first place?" Norman says as he makes his way over to the liquor cabinet.

"The story that they told me was that they met at the library since Wade is horrible at anything related to math. They were probably lying to me that time too since they both lied to my face for so long." Harry snorts.

"Probably." Norman say taking out a bottle of rum from the overly ornate cabinet.

"I want to make them pay, like how John paid." Harry states. "I want them to be sorry. All I know is that I want/need to be in my kids life, however, I never want to see Peter or Wade again."

Norman notices his tone.

"Harry, you sound...dangerous right now."

"Your point?" Harry sasses defensively.

"What are you planning?"

"Aunt May did remind me that I am half Emily and half Norman Osborn."

"That can go either one of two ways." Norman treads carefully, even though he's thinking deep down, especially after his son's rant: _'This isn't going to end well. I've seen him mad before, and it's not pretty.'_

One way that it can be good, is the fact that Harry can be as caring and Emily: Always ready to help out whenever she can. She was just beautiful like that, inside and outside. Norman was proud that his son is just like his mother in that way. However, when Harry was mad, he can literally be ten times worse than Norman. Anyone can ask John about that as Harry made sure that he was blackballed from any job that he applied to. That is a side that everyone tries to avoid, especially since he is a nice, reserved, kind-hearted person by nature.

"I know." Harry agreed. "And I he doesn't sign the divorce papers, option B will be the next best bet."

 _'What is option B?'_ Norman asks himself as he downs a shot of rum. _'This is going to be ugly!'_

He would warn Peter, but Harry's tone tells him otherwise.

"Are you ready to hear option B if the divorce fails?"

Norman simply stares at his son.

"Yes." Norman says not wanting to cross his son.

"Good." Harry says taking the bottle from his dad and takes a swig from the bottle. "I am no longer going to be a victim of a horrible relationship, **_EVER_** again. I will no longer be the pushover just because I'm a soft Osborn who actually gives a damn about a faithful counterpart."

"Good." Norman says as he takes the bottle back and takes a swig from it as well.

"Bottoms up." Harry says.

* * *

"Wade, what is going on? Why were you tied up to the bed?" Gwen says as Wade sips his hot tea.

"Harry found out that Peter cheated on him, and I was the other man in the relationship."

"Really? Peter cheated on him, **_with you_** , again?!"

"See, when you say it that way, it sounds bad." Wade lamely defends.

"That's because it is bad, Wilson! When Harry gets mad, you never want to face his wrath! You got off easy! Trust me, I know." Gwen tells him. "The last time he was mad, I could've sworn that he uprooted a might sequoia!"

"Wait, the last time he got mad...was it bad?"

"Oh, it was bad. He shot John - the first time Peter cheated on him with - in the dick, and it came right off." Gwen says.

"Yikes!" Wade exclaims. He really did get off easy, getting tied to the bed and all.

"Yup. And he was pissed."

"Well, Harry was angry at the both of us."

"How angry?"

"He threw coffee at us, yelled at us and punished us. He even said that I had to call him when I'm truly sorry. If I were to rate how angry he was on a scale from 1-10, I would be in a hospital somewhere because his anger was off the charts."

"I feel sorry for you if he was angry, because you are going to suffer the wrath of Harry Osborn, and it isn't going to be pretty."

Wade sighs.

"When are you and Peter going to realize that Harry is a good guy, and that you are toxic?"

Besides the fact that he loves having sex with Peter, Wade is truly stumped.

"What do you call being tied up to a bed that doesn't belong to you, left alone with a dildo in your ass, sporting a cock ring?" Gwen asks.

"I deserved that, even though it hurt." Wade sighs.

"That is twisted." Gwen says. "Unless someone like you wanted it. I shouldn't have had MJ introduce you to Peter in the first place for that math course. I just had to take my little brother to the doctor and I asked MJ to have him tutor you."

Wade sighs heavily.

"You're lucky you aren't dead at all." Gwen says. "Because Harry Osborn is a nice guy, but when he's mad, you might wanna run."

"I'll keep that in mind." Wade says. "Besides, Peter loves him so much as I don't think that I can ruin something so beautiful like that between the two of them like that ever again."

"I respect you for thinking that way. You're do mature." Gwen compliments.

"So how did Harry end up shooting John's dick off?"

Gwen sighs.

"Well, it was back at a Christmas party a few years ago. Peter was drinking so much that he had been telling the truth to everyone. When he told Harry the truth now…."

12

 _Harry is mad._

 _Livid._

 _Angry._

 _"What the fuck do you mean you cheated on me with John?!" Harry asks Peter._

 _"I was doing a shit ton of coke, smoked weed, drank a lot and-"_

 _"So let me get this straight: You went out, partied, get fucked up and slept with someone who I really disliked?! Especially since he had my mother killed because he can't keep his drinking down to a limit?!"_

 _Peter winced._

 _"You are so fucking stupid!"_

 _"Don't call me that!" Peter snaps._

 _"And why the fuck not?"_

 _"Because I'm not stupid! I would never cheat on you."_

 _"Well, you did!" Harry yells back._

 _"Can I-"_

 _"NO!" Harry yells effectively cutting of John._

 _"I'm not a cheater." Peter retorts adamantly._

 _"Yes you are! You told me that you could never cheat on me the same way that the others did to you, and yet, you cheat on me?" Harry asks in disbelief in front of all of their guests._

 _"See, when you say it that way, you say it as if it's a bad thing." Peter says. "It was harmless fucking."_

 _"You fucking punk!" Harry snaps, punching Peter in the face._

 _Everyone gasps at Harry's sudden action._

 _"What the hell, babe?!" Peter asks as the blood is flowing from his nose, trying to stand up._

 _"Don't babe me you cheap fuck!" Harry says as he continues to pummel Peter relentlessly._

 _"Harry! Stop! STOP!" MJ shouts._

 _"FUCK OFF!" Harry bellows._

 _It takes a total of three people to get am angry Harry off of a battered Peter._

 _"Osborn, I am-" John says but Harry cuts him off._

 _"No. Fuck You!" Harry shouts. "You're a waste of my time."_

 _"I was-"_

 _Harry suddenly walked off, ignoring the calls of Norman and Gwen._

 _"Norman_ _?" Aunt May asks._

 _"I am so sorry about Harry's behavior." He tells the woman. "I-"_

 _Suddenly, a gun goes off._

 _"What was that?" MJ asks._

 _John screams._

 _"Dude!" Gwen says._

 _Everyone is beyond shocked at this point._

 _Blood is flowing from John's crotch area._

 _His penis is on the ground._

 _"You shot his dick off!" Flash says as he is simply staring at his friend._

 _"Pick it up! Somebody pick up my dick!" John shouts in complete agony._

 _"Thank you, dad." Harry says as he lowers his gun._

 _Norman_ _turns to his son, sporting a confused look._

 _"If you hadn't taken me to the shooting range, I would have missed. Thank you for teaching me how to shoot a gun."_

 _"You're welcome." A shocked Norman_ _says._

 _"ANYBODY ELSE_ _HAVE ANYTHING ELSE_ _TO_ _ **SHARE**_ _WITH ME TODAY?!" Harry asks angrily._

 _Everyone but John is silent._

 _"I took five of your delicious cupcakes." Flash bashfully says._

 _"For what it's worth-"_

 _"SHUT UP, GWEN!" Harry snaps. "Someone call 9-1-1_ _for this asshole with no dick so he can get out of my house before I kill him!"_

 _Felicia scurries off to make the call._

 _"Harry, I am sorry!" Peter pleads._

 _"Peter, get out of my face before I put a bullet in your head." Harry calmly warns. "I'm a mad man and anything can happen."_

 _"Will you ever forgive me?" Peter asks._

 _"Time will tell." Harry says without any kind of emotion._

 _"I am sorry. It will never happen again!"_

 _"For all I know, you are lying to me right now. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Harry snaps pointing the gun in the air, pulling the trigger._

 _The guests quiver with fear._

 _"Harry, I-"Peter starts, but he eventually leaves._

 _Harry takes a deep breath, and Norman_ _takes the gun from him._

 _"Let's try and get back to the party." Norman_ _tells their guests as Aunt May releases the breath that she unknowingly kept in._

* * *

"Shit." Wade says.

"Yup. You got lucky, big time."

"What am I going to do?" Wade asks.

"Beats me, but all I am going to say is that you are in danger, boy."

Wade groans.


	19. Courting Harry

It has been a few weeks since Harry and Peter have been in the same space together, and Peter is highly depressed without being near his husband, and Aunt May has done everything to get him out of his slump, but she doesn't know what else to do.

"Peter?" Aunt May says one warm day when she spots him on a chair, crying as he's clutching a teddy bear that Harry gave him when they were still boyfriends.

He doesn't respond.

"Sweetheart?" She says lifting his chin.

He looks at her with watery eyes.

"Did you have breakfast?"

He doesn't respond.

"What if we did something together, just the two of us?"

He nods through his tears.

"Good. It's time that we do something good for ourselves, even if it's for a little while!" Aunt May exclaims.

* * *

A few nights later after their conversation, Peter and May go out.

"You know aunt May, I don't mind paying that fifteen dollar cover charge at the _Flaming Saddles Saloon_."

"Of course you don't." Aunt May says. "But since you're feeling down, I thought that I might pay this time around since I invited you out. Besides, I have always wanted to visit a gay club."

Peter sighs.

* * *

Aunt May is currently watching Peter dance with a patron to I Will Survive playing in the background.

 _'Was this a good idea?'_ She wonders. _'I mean, I'm having a good time seeing how people are free to be comfortable with themselves, but Peter is just...depressed. I hope he can find a friend here to help him cope with everything that is going on.'_

* * *

"Peter, I'm so flattered that I ran into you tonight." John says as the two walk to their booth.

"Yeah." Peter says to the man that he cheated on Harry with years ago.

"I mean, the last time I saw you, we had the time of our lives." John says as he sits down. "Ton and tons of strong coke, cheap whiskey and all. What happened to you?"

"Well, I had to get my shit together." Peter responds.

"And how do I know that's not just another line from the Peter Parker? I mean, you said the same thing years ago when you were dating that one guy."

"Lines? I have no lines!" Peter says.

"That was what you said just before you kissed me then let me fuck the living daylights out of you."

"I know." Peter says.

John takes the fry that Peter was holding, and throws it behind him.

"John-"

John places a kiss on Peter's lips.

Peter kisses back.

"Damn! That was nice, Pete." Peter hears John say.

"It sure was, Harry."

John leans back, angered.

"What?" Peter asks.

"You just called me Harry." John says angrily.

"Oh, no!" A horrified Peter says. He didn't catch what he's said until he realizes what he's done.

He pulls back away from John, feeling very sick.

"I gotta go." Peter says.

"Peter!"

Peter doesn't look back at all. He moves through the crowd until he find his aunt.

"Aunt May, we have to go." He says, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's-please? Can we just go?"

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You met John- the man you cheated on Harry with- danced with him, kissed him, and yet you managed to call him Harry?!" Aunt May states angrily as they are making their way back to her house.

Peter doesn't respond at all.

"You have a huge problem here. You've always done stupid things, even when Harry has been everything and more to you. The way I see it, your problem is that you say one thing about loving Harry, yet your actions are the opposite in showing that you love him. I think that the problem is very clear to me, and it's that you never loved him and that you don't want to be married to him at all."

"No, no." Peter tells her. "The problem is, no matter how many times I've cheated on him or hurt him, I love him so much. I love sharing this life with him, this world, everything. I just can't believe that I still end up thinking about Harry, even if I've really fucked up. He was my everything and he just...I hate myself."

"So why'd you cheat on Harry in the first place? Do you regret getting married at all or what?"

"I don't know." Peter says.

They continue to walk.

"No, that isn't true." He confesses a few minutes later. "I mean, I made a mistake. I made a huge one, but I thought we could work this out like last time, go to therapy or something, especially since we have kids."

Aunt May sighs.

"You know, whenever I saw Harry, I wanted to hug him, hold him, kiss him. Even after everything that has happened, I still have a desire to do all those things, but I couldn't remain faithful to our vows." He finished, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

 _"Hey, Wade, you think this ride is safe? I mean, what if my hair gets caught in the rotor?" Harry asked as he gestured to the central engine._

 _"Harry, your hair is safe, considering that it's not too long and gelled up." Wade says as he put his arm around Harry. "But your lips… they're in danger."_

 _Wade puckers his lips and leans in._

* * *

"AHH! AHH!"

Peter sits up, eyes snapping open.

"It's a dream. It's only a dream." Peter says.

He starts crying after he's completely calmed down. He makes his way to the bathroom in the little apartment that he and Harry never gave up in Manhattan.

 _'It was only a dream.'_ He thinks to himself after he's finished vomiting into the toilet. _'But why did it feel so real?'_

* * *

"So Harry and the kids are going to California for a few days." Aunt May tells him.

Peter nods his head.

As she is about to walk away, he stands up.

"What if we go after them?"

"What?" A confused May says.

"I really want to win Harry back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asks him carefully.

"What are you implying, aunt May? That this isn't a good idea?"

"I just-"

"I don't care what you think, aunt May. I'm going to do what I want."

"That's what got you in trouble, _remember_?"

"So what? That's the love of my life, and I am going to try." He snapped. "Just because uncle Ben is dead, that doesn't mean that I have to be a miserable old person like you, you old, withered bag! See, unlike **_you_** , at least **_I_** have a man who's actually alive and well, you old bitch!"

"Fine." She says. "Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when all those attempts fail and you want me to feel sorry for you." She says as she leaves his apartment.

* * *

"Flash, I'm going to California."

"Are you shitting me, Parker?"

"Nope. I just found out that Harry and the kids are going to California." Peter told him. "Now, according to my resources-"

"Felicia."

"They are going to spend a day at Disneyland, the Aquarium, Six Flags, Universal Studios, Santa Monica beach, Knotts Berry Farm-"

"Get to the point, Peter. You're killing me here." Flash deadpans.

"Sorry. I was actually going to say that I am going to win my man back. Would you be willing to go with Wade and I to California to make that happen?"

"I'll go. Under one condition. You're buying my ticket."

"That's no problem." Peter says.

"California, here we come." Flash says cheers.

* * *

Three days later, the three men are just past the gates of Disneyland.

"We're here! _"The Happiest Place on Earth."_ Flash says as they are in the theme park.

"Yeah? Then why am I so miserable?"

"Because you cheated on the love of your life with me." Wade says.

"Bad move, Wilson. Bad move." Flash says.

"So I know that this was my idea and all, but why are we here again?" Peter asks them

"Well, you gotta do what you came here to do. Find Harry and tell him you still love him." Flash says.

"I know. I mean, he's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. How can I not have him in my life?" Peter asks.

"Peter, there's tens of thousands of people. Y'know? I mean, we got this much chance of finding him!" Flash states.

"We better get started. It could take days." Wade says.

"Correction: Finding Harry _will_ take days." Peter corrects him.

* * *

"Wade, we've been standing in this line for over half an hour. Now, Harry and the kids better be on this ride." Peter says.

Wade turns and looks at Peter.

"Who said anything about a ride?" Wade says as the guy in front of him gives him a churro.

Flash, who is annoyed, actually takes a churro himself.

"Churro, Pete?" Wade asks.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Wilson?" Peter asks, half-irritated and half-impatient at the moment. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Let's go back to the hotel." Flash suggests.

"Why?" Wade pouts. "The churros are extremely good."

"Because Peter failed on his first attempt at winning Harry back." Flash says.

"Oh, that? It wasn't that bad." Wade counters.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that a strangers kid shouldn't pee on someone while waiting in line to get on the ride at Space Mountain." Peter says miserably.

* * *

The three men went to the Aquarium of the Pacific, where Harry is sitting with his children, admiring the creatures of the deep.

"Daddy, what's that?" Normie asks five minutes into their peace and quiet.

"What's what, little man?" Harry asks.

"That!" Normie asks as Harry looks closely at the figure approaching the window.

It's Peter in a wet suit appears in the aquarium tank, holding a sign reading _"I will chase you forever."_

"Let's get out of here, kiddos." Harry tells his kids as he's trying to stay happy.

"But daddy-"

"No buts, Emily. Let's go."

* * *

"Let's just go home, Pete." Flash says.

Peter leaves the bar once those words come out of Flash's mouth.

"But-"

"Wade, we've followed Harry and their kids all over the place. It's obvious that he's not forgiving Peter anytime soon, and he looks happier than I've ever seen before." Flash says.

"Man, I am so sorry." Wade says.

"For what?" Flash asks, gearing up to challenge him.

"For everything. I just…..man, had I not been interested in finding out how Peter was in bed, this wouldn't have happened."

"So what were you expecting?" Flash asks him.

"I was expecting them to make up at Disneyland, with some fireworks going off in the back with you and I cheering them on."

"Well, keep dreaming. I'm ready to go back to New York because I cannot stand to see Peter suffering any longer."

"You have a point. Man, I hate myself for ruining their relationship."

"You should be. I mean, you're a great friend, but that was just….low." Flash says.

Peter comes back to the bar.

"I'm not giving up." Peter tells them.

Flash only sighs as Wade nods his head.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Flash asks Peter a few weeks later.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Peter tells him. "I really don't know."

 _On Valentine's Day, Harry had flowers and chocolates delivered to his door. He threw the flowers away and gave the chocolate to Felicia._

 _"Damn, what secret admirer are you blowing off?" Felicia asked with a smile as she was about to put a piece of candy into little Benny's mouth._

 _"Peter." Harry answered. Felicia pulled her hand away from little Benny's mouth and threw the chocolate right onto the table._

 _"We don't want his filthy chocolate," she said cooing to the baby. "Permission to throw away?"_

 _"By all means."_

 _Apparently throwing them in the trash can wasn't good enough for Felicia, and she made a fire in the pit outside to burn the candies. Harry was so lucky to have a friend that cared about him so much._

* * *

 _"Are you going to tell me about your Valentine's Day?" Aunt May asks asked when she called Peter later that night, probably for that sole purpose._

 _"So Harry told you." Peter sighed._

 _"He told me what you did." Aunt May confirms._

 _"I should have known." He says. "So…?"_

 _"So what?"_

 _"Did he say anything about the flowers and the candy?"_

 _"No. He told me that he threw the flowers away."_

 _"He kept the candy!" Peter exclaimed happily._

 _"No he didn't, Peter." She tells him. "Felicia threw it away then proceeded to burn the trash can."_

 _"Oh." A depressed Peter says._

 _"I know you're hurt, honey, but are you going to wallow in depression for something you did or are you going to man up an move on?"_

 _"But I love him, aunt May." Peter cried._

 _"Then if you love him, let him go." Aunt May advised. "Everything will be back to normal one day, after you've adjusted to being an ex-husband._

 _"Normal?" Peter snorts. "Y'know, I've just been dumped by someone that I've spent so much time with because of my mistakes. I have to live my entire life with that guilt. I don't have a heart anymore. I've lost my life." Peter says miserably._

 _Aunt May thinks that she should feel sorry for him, but she doesn't_ _._

 _After all, she did warn him that she wasn't going to feel sorry for him, especially after that remark about her life after Uncle Ben's death?_

 _'Serves you right.' She thinks to herself._

* * *

 _It was late at night, probably around midnight when Harry woke up from the hard, incessant taps on his door._

 _"God! Who the fuck has the nerve to wake me up?!" He huffs angrily as he makes his way to door. He looks through the peep hole._

 _"This motherfucker can't take a fucking hint." He grumbles as he opens the door for his estranged husband._

 _Peter's cheeky grin greeted him from the other side, and Harry had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming._

 _"What the fuck are you doing here, Peter?_

 _"Hey, Har!" He half-whispered and half-shouted, waving an arm eagerly. Peter was wearing a backwards black shirt, and a pair of gray slacks, with a guitar strapped to his back._

 _"What the fuck are you doing here, you dumb fuck?!" Harry snaps impatiently._

 _"I wanted to surprise you." Peter's grin widened._

 _"Pe-"_

 _"I want to earn you back." Peter says._

 _"The ship has sailed. I am not coming back to you."_

 _"I don't accept that."_

 _"What?" Harry eyed the guitar on Peter's back, shivering when the cool night breeze brushed through his thin pajamas._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm going back inside." He says, trying to close the door in Peter's face, but Peter sticks out a foot forcing the door to stay open._

 _"No, wait!" Peter swung the guitar to his front, gripping it securely in his hands._

 _"What are you doing?" He says._

 _Peter didn't answer him, and instead started strumming the guitar and, much to Harry's disbelief and embarrassment, singing._

 _Peter Parker was serenading him with Jason Mraz's I'm Yours._

 _"So, what do you think?" Peter asks him, hopeful that this would work._

 _Luckily, there was a bucket with water by the small little end table by the door, used earlier from putting his kids, Felicia's and his umbrella in it._

 _Harry opens the door._

 _He throws the water at Peter._

 _Peter is completely shocked, and drenched._

 _"Goodbye, Peter." He says as he slams the door in Peter's face._

* * *

 _"Hey, dear." Aunt May greets as Harry enters his home._

 _"Hey, aunt May."_

 _"You got another letter from Peter." She tells him as she gives him the letter as she's rocking little Benny to sleep._

 _He puts it in the shredder._

* * *

 _"Did he get the letter?" Peter asks his aunt as she answers her phone._

 _"Yup."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Bye-bye, letter."_

 _"Did he at least read it?" He asks desperately._

 _"Nope. He put it in the shredder the second I gave it to him."_

 _Peter sighs heavily._

 _"I told you that this wouldn't work. You really screwed up big time."_

* * *

 _It's Saturday morning and there's knocking at the door._

 _"Em, can you watch your brothers for me while I open the door, sweetheart?"_

 _"Yes, daddy." The ten year old says._

 _Harry opens the door, and it's a messenger._

 _"Are you Harry Osborn?"_

 _"Yes." Harry responds slowly._

 _"Well, I have a message for you!"_

 _"And that is...?" Harry asks._

 _The messenger does a rendition of Mariah Carey's We Belong Together._

 _"Daddy, Benny needs to be changed." Normie says as he runs up to his father._

 _"I'll be there in a moment." Harry tells his little boy._

 _"Ok." He says, running off._

 _"So, here you go." The messenger says as he hands Harry a small box. "It's from a Peter Parker."_

 _"I know. I don't-"_

 _"By the look on your face, I know that you aren't a fan of it. So what do you want to do with it?"_

 _"Can you keep it? I mean, I'm re-gifting it, but-"_

 _"Just sign for it, and I will keep it."_

 _"Thank you." Harry says._

 _"Daddy!" Emily yells._

 _"I'm coming sweetie!" Harry yells as he is signing for the box. "Sorry about that."_

 _"Thanks for the gift." The messenger says._

 _"Anytime."_

* * *

 _"Are you sure that a dinner date is a good idea?" Aunt May asks. "Because I don't think that it's the best idea ever."_

 _"I think that it's a great idea." Peter replies as he leaves her house._

 _"What a stubborn man." She sighs._

* * *

 _"Aunt May, Peter wants me to have dinner with me. He says that we have to talk."_

 _"Well, what does your heart tell you?"_

 _"My heart is saying to meet him up and serve him the divorce papers my dad had prepared for me, by the lawyers."_

 _"Serve him, sweetheart." Aunt May tells him. "I won't get mad."_

* * *

 _Flash glanced at Peter's table and saw him sitting alone, looking nervous. He was fiddling with the half empty glass of water in front of him, gnawing at his lower lip while the flowers were in front of him. Flash wanted to go and talk to him, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell Peter that Harry wasn't coming because he's a complete wreck who's still hurt by Peter's actions._

 _"Hey, Pete." Flash greets about twenty minutes later._

 _"Flash? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I work here remember?"_

 _"Right." Peter says, completely embarrassed._

 _"Are you ready to order?"_

 _"Not yet. I'm waiting for Harry."_

 _"I'll come back when you're ready to order?" Flash awkwardly asks._

 _"Please?" Peter asks, hopeful._

 _"Alright." Flash says as he walks away._

 _The waiter returned to his duties with a forced smile and continued on with his shift for a good three hours. As his shift was ending, along with the closing of the restaurant, he saw Peter get up with a look of utter rejection and walk out of the restaurant with the flowers in tow._

 _"Oh man." Flash says to himself as he hears Peter wails from outside the restaurant._

 _Flash never knew that Peter could be so miserable._

"I never knew that you could be so miserable." Flash tells him the next day after the Parkers' night out.

"Well, neither did I." Peter replies gloomily.


	20. Peter's Huge Mistake

It has been another few weeks, and Harry and Peter are still living in separate living spaces.

"So, why did you cheat on Harry the first time?" Wade asks as he is sitting in Harry and Peter's shared apartment in Manhattan.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter says as he takes another sip from his bottle of whiskey.

"Fine. I'll just sing a bad rendition of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_." Wade says as he takes Peter's bottle and takes a long sip from it.

"Fine." Peter says dejectedly.

* * *

 _It was a warm summer night, exactly three weeks after Peter and Harry graduated from college, and Harry has been mourning the loss of his grandmother who just died three days ago._

 _"This has been so fun." Harry says as he and Peter are lying underneath the stars in May's backyard with his head on Peter's shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me."_

 _"I'll always be here, babe. Just like you were here when I miscarried."_

 _Harry stays silent for a moment pondering about how Peter miscarried after six weeks and how he just lost him grandmother._

 _"I'm gonna miss you everyday that I'm gone."_

 _"Me too." Peter says as he kisses his boyfriend's head._

 _"Seriously, thank you, babe." Harry says._

 _"Anytime."_

 _"So, how are you going to spend this whole week without me being here?" Harry asks._

 _"Well, I was thinking about going to MJ's housewarming party on Saturday." Peter says as he wraps his arms around Harry's body. "She said that it's going to be a small affair, so it should be fun."_

 _"Is **he** going to be there?" Harry asks with venom in his voice, emphasis on the word "he"._

 _"Yup. They are together, but I will keep my distance from him." Peter reassures him "Besides, I know that you have a bad hstory with him, so it shouldn't be that hard to keep my distance from him. Besides, I am not that fond of him either because he just bullied the fuck out of me back in middle school, making fun of my parents' disappearance, and my uncle's death."_

 _"Once a prick, always a prick."_

 _"For real."_

 _"Promise me something, Pete?"_

 _"What's that, babe?"_

 _"Take it slow on the drinks." Harry says. "I know how bad you can get after the 11th drink."_

 _Peter chuckles._

 _"I will, babe. I promise you." Peter says as he kisses the top of his boyfriend's head._

* * *

 _"Hey bitches!" Gwen greets as she walks into her best friend's house._

 _"You know, you call us bitch a lot." MJ says._

 _"I know, Gwen, but think of it as a term of endearment." Gwen says._

 _"That is a sad term of endearment, MJ." Flash says as he makes his way into MJ's house._

 _"Leave my woman alone." John says._

 _"You bitches are all kinds of fucked up." Peter says._

 _"And I love when you remind me of that." John smiles._

 _"These friends of ours are beyond crazy, Flash." Felicia states._

 _"It's officially Saturday!" Gwen_ _says. "I officially moved into this house with my man and we are gonna celebrate."_

 _"Awesome!" Everyone exclaimed._

 _"Let's drink bitches!" Gwen says as she runs off to grab a bottle of whiskey._

 _"John, truth or dare?" Gwen asks as they are sitting on the ground._

 _"Mmm...truth." John says._

 _"What do you honestly think of Peter?"_

 _"Um...I-well-"John says, blushing._

 _"JOHN HAS A_ _CRUS_ _H!" Flash teases._

 _John blushes even harder._

 _"I already knew the truth about that." MJ says. "You're turn, John."_

 _"Peter. Truth or dare."_

 _"Dare."_

 _"I dare you to sit on my lap, stare into my eyes and tell me that you love me for one straight minute. If you fail, you must take a body shot off of my tummy."_

 _"That it? you're so lame." Peter says as he makes his way onto John's lap._

 _"Quit talking and sit on John's lap like he's Santa." MJ says._

 _As Peter is comfortable on John's lap, he looks his friend in the eye and says-_

 _"John Jameson, you are my best friend's boyfriend and I love you like a preacher loves Sunday."_

 _"Thank you, Parker." He says, kissing Peter's cheek._

 _Peter blushes._

* * *

 _"I'm just here for the tequila so I can dance it out." Felicia says._

 _"I got a bottle for you." Gwen says._

 _"I am so happy that you're my person, Lecy." Gwen says._

 _"Where's mine?" Flash asks._

 _"You drank it last night, remember?" Peter says._

 _"Oh yeah." He laughs._

 _"Where's John?" MJ asks as she makes her way to the living room, tripping over her feet._

 _"I'll go look for him." Peter says._

 _"T-thanks, Pete."_

 _Peter stands up and leaves the others in the living room._

 _He looks in the bedrooms._

 _Nothing._

 _He checks the bathroom._

 _Nada._

 _Laundry room._

 _Nope._

 _Finally, he hears an "Ahh" coming from the basement._

 _Peter checks the basement._

 _"John!" Peter exclaims as he sees several lines of white powder on the table._

 _"Petey! Come and join me!" John says before snorting another line._

 _Peter flinches in discomfort._

 _"Peter?" He says, wiping the excess powder from his nose, eyes red._

 _"MJ's looking for you." Peter says._

 _"Come, sit with me." John says._

 _Peter makes his way to the small couch._

 _"You know what this is?"_

 _"Obviously." Peter deadpans._

 _"This is some good shit." He says, doing another line._

 _Peter doesn't say anything for a while._

 _"So, how's life with Harry?"_

 _"It's good. He couldn't make it since his grandparents died, so he and Norman went to spend time with their other family members and-"_

 _"I don't give a fuck." John says. "That bastard hates me."_

 _"Well, you killed his mother!"_  
 _  
"And I apologized for that!"_

 _"Did you?"_

 _"I would think that a bottle of vodka would have sufficed than actually saying the words "I am so incredibly sorry for your loss!" John says doing another line._

 _"That is sad."_

 _"What's sad is the fact that you aren't doing this with me."_

 _"Well…if it's going to shut you up."_

 _Peter snorts a line._

 _"Feels good right?"_

 _Peter doesn't respond as he wipes his nose._

 _"Just like a pro." John says snorting another line._

 _Peter does another line._

 _"Look at you go!" John says happily._

 _"I need a drink." Peter says. "Let's go back up."_

* * *

 _"Look who I found." Peter says once they find their way back in the living room._

 _"John." MJ says literally attaching herself onto her man._

 _"So, how's the party going?" John asks._

 _"It's been going great!" Gwen says. "Flash streaked around the house, MJ gave us a lap dance, Felicia took a body shot off of MJ, and I-"_

 _"Gave Flash a blowjob." Felicia says._

 _"All while you were….?"_

 _"In the basement." Peter finished._

 _No one noticed that they were high on coke._

* * *

 _Several hours later, almost everyone is knocked out._

 _"I miss you, babe." Peter says as he is on a Face Time call with his boyfriend._

 _"I miss you more." Harry says. "I haven't seen so many people for the longest time nor have never seen so many people in my life."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I have cousins I lost touch with, aunts and uncles I don't remember, other family members I just met- it's crazy."_

 _Peter chuckles._

 _"But seriously, I miss you so much." Harry says. "You would love being here, meeting my crazy family, exploring_ _Europe_ _, so on and so forth."_

 _"We'll go one day."_

 _"We will definitely come here." Harry states. "So how is the party going?"_

 _"Fun! Flash streaked around the house, MJ gave us a lap dance, Felicia took a body shot off of MJ, and I-"_

 _"Harry!"_ _Norman_ _calls. "We're going to make the fine plans for at the funeral home."_

 _Peter sees Harry shaking his head in annoyance, sighing._

 _"Pete?"_

 _"I know." Peter says sympathetically._

 _"I'll call you soon, babe."_

 _"I'll be here."_

 _"I know. I love you."_

 _"I love you too. Say hi to your dad, Har."_

 _Harry blows a kiss into the camera, and he disconnects the call._

 _Peter sighs._

* * *

 _"Although... OK, listen. I mean, I did lie to you once, but you're totally gonna laugh when I tell you, so..."_

 _"Tell me what?" Peter says as he and John start doing more coke again in the basement while everyone is upstairs passed out._

 _John laughs as she takes a long sip of whiskey from the bottle that Peter brought from the kitchen._

 _"I really like you." He says as Peter lies down on the couch._

 _"What?" Peter asks as John pours a small bag of coke in several lines on Peter's torso._

 _"I like you." He repeats as he rolls up a dollar._

 _He snorts a couple lines off Peter's torso._

 _"Wow." Peter says as he takes a long swing from the bottle._

 _John does the last couple lines from Peter's body._

 _"You didn't save some for me?" Peter asks as he tries to stand up but he failed miserably._

 _He broke his promise with Harry._

 _Peter's drunk._

 _John pulls a big bag of coke from under the couch._

* * *

 _They snort lines like crazy for the next few hours and have drank through several bottles of various alcohol that has been at their disposal._

 _"I….ba'room." Peter says sloppily as he makes his way to the bathroom, beyond fucked up._

 _Peter takes a leak, washes his hands and looks in the mirror._

 _"Hey, there." He says to his reflection, laughing like crazy._

 _He pulls out his phone from his pocket and sees that he has seven missed calls and sixteen messages from Harry._

 _"You..Fucker." Peter says as he makes his way back to the basement._

 _John is swaying from left to right as Peter makes his way to the couch._

 _"Hey, John. What's up?" Peter asks sloppily._

 _"This." John says as he gestured to his hard-on._

 _Peter chuckles as he makes his way over to John and unzips his pants._

 _John sighs as Peter got on his knees, undid John's pants and pulled them down a little, along with his underwear, and starts licking John's leaking head._

 _"Oh yeah." John sighs, arching his back as Peter is bobbing his head up and down John's length._

 _John relaxes a few seconds later as Peter is bobbing his head up and down._

 _Peter continues to bob his head up and down, while John runs his hands all over his own thighs. This goes on for a full two minutes until Peter stands up, lifts John's hips, pulling off the pants and underwear._

 _John smiles._

 _Peter gets down on his knees again and continues to suck on John's length._

 _"Yes." John moaned as Peter is bobbing his head up and down._

 _John takes his shirt off as Peter is sucking John's dick as if it were a lollipop._

 _Seconds later, he's pulling on Peter's shirt._

 _Peter pulls away from John's dick and John pulls Peter's shirt off._

 _Peter undoes his own belt from his shorts before going down on John again._

 _"Suck me good." John says as Peter puts his hand down his own underwear._

 _Peter looks up at John as he is sucking on John's member, seeing John's smile._

 _John runs his hands up and down Peter's back._

 _"Good right?"_

 _Peter pulls away from John's cock._

 _"Yes, J." Peter says standing up. He takes off his shorts and underwear before going back down on John._

 _A minute later-_

 _"I wanna suck you." John says. He shifts on the couch so that he can give Peter some space on the couch._

 _Peter gets on the couch, on his knees and John starts sucking on Peter's cock._

 _"Take this cock." Peter moaned as he runs through John's hair._

 _Peter moans as John runs his tongue up and down his length, under his balls and sucks on each of them for a good three minutes._

 _"Yes." Peter moaned as he rocks is hips into John's face. "Fuck me."_

 _John's eyes light up._

 _He sits upright in the middle of couch as Peter gets off the couch._

 _"Oh, yes." Peter moaned as he lowered himself on John's cock._

 _He starts to bounce up and down, moaning at John's physical touch on his hips._

 _"Yes. Oh, yes." Peter moans._

 _John smiles, enjoying every moment of this, completely forgetting that they both have significant others due to the amount of cocaine and booze in their system._

 _"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Peter moans as he ran his hands all over John's pecks._

 _He kisses John._

 _Suddenly, John hits his prostate._

 _"Jesus-Fucking-Christ!" Peter yells out._

 _This goes on for seven minutes, which feels like several glorious hours for both intoxicated men._

 _Peter whimpers as John pulls out of him._

 _"On your knees."_

 _Peter got on his knees, gripping the arm of the couch._

 _John got behind the man, and entered within Peter._

 _"Yes." Peter moaned loudly._

 _John pounds ruthlessly into Peter, repeatedly hitting his prostate._

 _"Fuck- don't stop!" Peter yells as he tries to grab the back of John's head._

 _John turns Peter's head, just enough to kiss him hungrily._

 _"FUCK ME!" Peter yelled loudly as he cums untouched._

 _John still pounds into Peter in a ridiculous pace, gripping on Peter's shoulders._

 _"Mine." John says before sucking on Peter's neck, creating a love bite._

 _"Yes." Peter moaned._

 _John pounds into him until he tells Peter-_

 _"Put your ass on the edge of the couch."_

 _Peter complies._

 _John then pounds into Peter and Peter loses it._

 _He wraps his arms around John's body, kissing him as Peter is enjoying John's bare cock in his ass._

 _"Fuck me. Fuck me, babe. Fuck me." Peter says in a low voice._

 _John pounds into him as Peter touches his hard length._

 _"Enjoying this?"_

 _"Yes." Peter moans._

 _"Good, because-"_

 _He spills into Peter's hole, groaning on Peter's lips._

 _Peter closes the gap by grabbing John's face and kissing him._

 _John positions Peter so that he can lie down on his back._

 _Peter giggles._

 _John is still hard as he gets on top of Peter, thrusting into him again._

 _"John." Peter moans as John is pounding into him._

 _They go at if for a couple more minutes until John spills a second load into Peter, as the latter spills all over his torso._

 _John pulls out of Peter once and for all._

 _They both start laughing like loons as they passionately kiss for a good minute._

 _"That felt good."_

 _"Not, good. It was brilliant." John responds._

 _A few minutes later, they fall asleep in each others arms on the couch._

* * *

 _The next morning, Peter wakes up with a very bad hangover and bloodshot eyes._

 _He sits up, immediately feeling discomfort in his ass._

 _He looks around and he's naked._

 _"What the-" He says as he wipes his nose, noticing white powder on his fingers._

 _He spots two rolled up dollar bills, tons of white powder on the table next to several bottles of alcohol._

 _When he looks at himself in the nearby mirror by the stairs, he is shocked at the mess he sees staring back at him.._

 _His phone rings._

 _He looks and it's Harry._

 _"Fuck!" He exclaims as his heart drops to his ass._

 _He just cheated on his boyfriend with the one person who took his mom away from him and his father._

 _"I'll keep this a secret." Peter says before he picks up his phone. "Hey, babe." He answered as his tears spill from his eyes, keeping his voice at a steady tone._

* * *

"What's even more sad about the situation is the fact that I had an abortion."

"You had an abortion?" A bewildered Wade asks.

Peter hangs his head.

"Two actually. One for him and one for you."


	21. Talks

"Why do men cheat?" Harry asks his dad.

Norman wonders about that exact same thing. He can't fathom as to why some men are unfaithful to their significant others. It just baffles him. So, to answer his son's question, he decides to be honest.

"I honestly don't know, my boy."

Harry sighs.

"I can tell you this though; the next person who comes your way will show you the meaning of life." Norman promises.

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in you."

"And so do I." Aunt May says. "Don't forget that you have three children who need your attention. Now, Peter may not feel the same way that you do about being faithful, but maybe, just maybe, you'll find someone who respects you." Aunt May reassures him. "I'm not sure if I am right about this, but I have always heard that there are two popular theories as to why men cheat. The first one is that men are victims of an evolutionary process which genetically programs their sexual habits."

"That's interesting, May." Norman states. "What's the other?"

"Men are scum." She answers.

"Well, Peter is the king of scum." Harry states. "Actually, I think he makes scum better. It's my own damn fault for giving him two chances because I believed that he can change."

Norman and May both chuckle sadly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, May." Harry responds. "What I do know is that I have kids to take care of. I will love them unconditionally, teach them right from wrong, pray that have morals and hope that they do the best they can with their lives."

"Do you think that you'll find love again?" Norman asks his son.

"Well, if I find someone, then I am willing to give love a try, just one more time." Harry says. "If not, then I'm okay with that too. I can't place anybody above my kids because they can I'm responsible for these my kids forever. Screw everyone else."

"I do one, am very proud of you, Harry."

"Me too." May says. "Take care of yourself and kids. A wise man once said _"If you enter this world knowing that you're loved, and you leave this world knowing the same, then everything in between can be death with."_

"Wow." Harry says in awe. "Who said that?"

"Michael Jackson." May responds.

"He's a very smart man." Harry says.

"He was the King of Pop for a reason." Norman tells him.

They all chuckle.

* * *

"You cheated on your husband, used coke, and had two abortions?" Wade asks.

Peter hangs his head in shame.

"Does Harry know about the abortions?"

"What for?" Peter asks. "He doesn't need to know."

"Wow." Wade says. "You are literally the worst. You told me that if Harry ever had an abortion, then you would want to know every single detail. Now that it's the reverse, you won't tell him?"

"So what?" Peter asks. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Wade sighs.

"So when did these abortions happen?"

"The first one was when Harry and his family had to extend their trip for a month, so thankfully he never knew that I was pregnant with John's baby at all."

"And our child?"

"Several weeks after we smoked the weed."

"And you didn't think to tell me about that?" An irritated Wade asks.

"What for? You're only a good side piece." Peter says.

Wade punches Peter in the face.

"What the hell?!" An angry Peter asks as blood is flowing from his nose.

"I know I'm a good lay, but I will not accept the word side piece from you. Ever!" Wade tells him.

Peter groans.

Wade walks to the fridge and gets some ice as Peter grabs a few paper towels and cleans his face.

"Here, jackass." Wade says handing his friend the ice.

"Thanks."

They sit on silence for a while.

"I'm sorry for that statement, Wade." Pete sighs. "I'm just...I miss being intimate with Harry and I am just...I could literally fuck-"

Wade pounced on him and they started to eat each other's face.

"I'm gonna get rough with you." Peter says.

He ferociously licks into Wade's mouth, enjoying the fact that he's finally getting laid.

Wade on the other hand is running his hands all over Peter's body, fighting to take control over their heavy make out session.

"Damn!" Wade exclaims as Peter rips off his shirt.

Once Wade's torn shirt is on the ground, Peter steps back and takes his own shirt, pants and underwear off.

Wade tackles him into a kiss and the fight for dominance continues.

"Damn, Peter. Shit." Wade moans as Peter carries him to his and Harry's bed.

Once they are on the bed, Wade starts to place kisses all over Peter's body, which drives Peter mad.

"Shit." Peter moans.

Wade takes off his own pants and underwear before sucking Peter's member.

"Yes." Peter moans again as Wade is bobbing his head up and down. "Oh my, God."

Wade continues to suck on Peter like a lollipop. He swirls his tongue on the tip, licks the length all over and even sucks on each of Peter's sack.

"Fuck." Peter moans as he runs his hands through Wade's hair.

At one point, Peter pulls his cock out of Wade's mouth and starts to hit spank Wade's cheeks with his dick.

"Yeah." Wade moans as he feels Peter's length on his face.

After a few spanks to the face, Wade resumes sucking on Peter's dick.

"Get on the bed." Peter says as he helps Wade up on his feet and pushes him on the bed.

Wade laughs as he lands on the bed.

He lifts his legs and places them on Peter's shoulders.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah, daddy." Wade answers as he feels Peter's cock hitting his hole several times.

Peter smiles.

He inserts his length within Wade without any lube.

Wade moans as Peter's length is slowly entering within him.

Once Peter's length is within Wade, Peter waits a moment for Wade to adjust to his length.

Wade sighs contently.

"You feel good?"

"Yeah."

With that, Peter starts to thrust into Wade, who starts to moan like crazy.

"You like that?" Peter asks as he touches Wade's length.

"Oh, yeah." Wade moans as Peter continues to thrust into him.

Peter continues to thrust into Wade, both moaning and panting in Peter and Harry's bed as if it were nothing.

"Fuck yeah." Wade moans as Peter thrusts and caresses his body.

"You're so fucking tight." Peter moans as Wade continues to moan.

"Only for you." Wade writhes.

Peter pulls out and teases Wade's hole by spanking and placing the tip of his cock at the hole.

Wade whines.

"You want it?" Peter teases.

"Mmm-yeah." Wade moans.

Peter pushes just the tip in.

Then out.

In again.

Out again.

"Ooh fuck." Wade moans.

Peter spanks Wade's hole with his cock moaning "Oh, yeah."

He finally pushes his whole length within Wade and starts to thrust again.

"You like that?" Peter asks.

"Mmm-hmm." Wade moans as his toes curl.

Peter thrusts into Wade several more times before he pulls out.

"On your knees."

Wade complies.

Peter starts to eat Wade out.

"Fuck!" Wade screams as he feels Peter's tongue in his hole.

He thrusts up in Peter's face enjoying the sensation of Peter's tongue within him.

Peter spanks Wade, who exclaims with glee.

"Yes! YES! Right there, right there!" Wade yells as Peter continues to eat him out and spank him.

Peter goes at it for quite sometime before he positions himself behind Wade and starts to fuck him.

"Ooh, yeah!" Wade moans as he feels Peter gripping his waist just fucking him.

"Like my dick?" Peter asks.

"Yes."

Peter spanks him as he continues to thrust into Wade.

"Ahh, yeah!" Wade moans. "Harder."

Peter starts to fuck into him at a fast pace which causes Wade to moan even louder than before.

"Spank me again."

Peter spanks him two more times, and Wade moans in pleasure.

"Oh fuck." Wade moans as Peter kneads his ass cheeks. "Fuck yeah." He says as he reaches from behind and grabs Peter's ass.

"Shit." Peter moans as he continues to thrust into Wade. "You feel so good, Har."

"It's 'cause I am good." Wade moans, failing to realize that Peter has just called him Har.

Peter thrusts a few more times into Wade until he tells Wade to ride him.

And that's exactly what happened.

Wade rode Peter like crazy and both men were enjoying every moment of it.

When Wade didn't bounce up and down Peter's cock, Peter simply thrusted into Wade, and both men were still panting and moaning like crazy.

"Fuck yeah!" Peter moaned as he thrusted into Wade who was currently enjoying Peter's hands on his ribs.

"Oh, yeah." Wade yelled as he started to bounce on Peter's length again.

Peter spanks him as Wade is bouncing up and down his length, causing Wade to moan happily.

"Fuck! Oh yeah!" Peter moans as he runs his hands all over Wade's body, picturing that it was Harry that he was fucking.

"Yes." Wade moans as he is trying to hold on to something.

"Take that dick." Peter tells him.

"Mmm-hmm." Wade hums as he is riding Peter.

Suddenly, Peter starts thrusting into Wade at an inhumane pace and Wade is enjoying it to the fullest.

"Oh, fuck!" He moans as Peter hits his g-spot. "Yeah!"

Peter smiles.

He continues to thrust into Wade who is also bouncing like crazy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" Wade yells as he throws his head back.

Peter grabs Wade's hands, linking their fingers together as they are nearing completion.

"Fuck!" Peter says.

Wade starts stroking his own length as Peter is thrusting into him.

"Yes! Yes!" Wade moans as Peter thrusts harder. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

"Cum for me, Harry."

"Fuck!" Wade moans even louder, still failing to realize that Peter has called him by his husband's name yet again. "Fuck! FUCK!"

He shoots his load all over Peter's chest.

"Oh yeah!" Peter says through his smile.

Wade rides him even faster until Peter shoots his load deep in Wade's hole.

"Fuck!" Peter yells as he is spilling his huge load into Wade.

He pumps his entire load into Wade, with some of it spilling out of Wade's used hole.

"That felt good."

"Not good." Wade says. "That was brilliant."

Peter laughs.

They kiss for a while.

"That was really good." Peter says. "I never thought that I would fuck again."

"I can tell because you're cum is still leaking out of my hole."

"I am glad that I did that." Peter says.


	22. Values

Days later after Peter and Wade's hookup, a wasted and coked out Peter is standing at the front door, wondering if he should knock since the locks have been changed.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Yay! I love the park, daddy!" Normie shouts happily. "Swi-"

He runs into his dad.

"Oomph." He softly says as he falls back.

"Hey, buddy." Peter says awkwardly.

"Papa!" Normie shouts as he hugs his father's legs. "Where have you been? I missed you a lot!"

Harry pops up.

"Normie, go put your shoes on."

"Can papa help me?" Normie asks. "I really missed him."

"Go out your shoes on." Harry repeats. "I need to speak with daddy."

"Ok!" Normie says. "I'm gonna show you my new toy." He says running off.

Peter chuckles.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry asks him as their child is out of ear shot.

"I…miss…you." Peter says in a slow manner.

"Stop lying to me!" Harry snaps. "For all I know, you're still sleeping with Wade with your high ass."

Peter looks away.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Harry demands after he slaps Peter in the face.

Peter looks at him.

"Why the fuck are you here?!"

Peter sighs.

"ANSWER ME, YOU WHORE!" Harry snaps, causing Emily to come out of her room.

"Daddy, why are you-"

She spots her father.

"Emily, is that you?" Peter asks.

For the first time in her life, she is scared of Peter and Harry can see it in her eyes.

"Go to your room, Em. I-"

She's out of the room before Harry can finish.

"I came to apologize." Peter says.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Harry asks shrilly. "You're fuck reek of alcohol and zoned out on coke."

"No I'm not." Peter says in a quick rush.

"You're lying." Harry says, calling him out. "I looked up all the side effects and shit on cocaine addiction and you-"

He scoffs and tries to slam the door in Peter's face, but Peter stops him.

"Please." Peter begs, picking at his clothes. "Can we talk?"

Harry sighs.

"You're hurting me." Harry unknowingly confesses as his eyes are now filled with unshed tears.

Peter feels his heart break, but he can only blame his husband's pain on himself.

"Then please, let me apologize."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" Harry challenges as he blinks back his tears. "I knew that I should've let you go after you cheated on me the damn first time, but I couldn't do it. I had all my faith in us, so I took you back. I even took you back after you slept with Wade because I knew that I wouldn't find anyone better than you, but sometimes, I wish that you weren't even around me anymore."

Peter can only stare at his husband.

"Someone I used to know told me "I love you too, my sexy hubby" a while back just after I said, "After all these years, you get better and better, Pete. I love you so much, that it hurts. I love you." Harry says.

Peter smiles to himself because he remembers that too.

That all took place as they were making love in the tent at his aunt's backyard, underneath the stars.

Suddenly, Peter closes the distance between them, holding Harry in place.

"Har..."

"Let go of me." Harry demands as he is trying to get out of his husband's grasp.

"I will do anything for you. For you!"

Harry finally gets out of Peter's grasp, pushing him while he's at it.

"I have been riding and dying for you!" Harry counters angrily. "I was your probably your side piece because you were able to score an Osborn-"

"And I am willing to give it all up for you." He says calmly as Harry is in the middle of his last statement.

"Which is exactly the problem!" Harry yells as he tries to walk away from Peter.

"I tried to give up all my bad deeds for you!" He yells as his eyes are still on Harry.

"Of course you did!" Harry snaps as she turns back and stares at him. "God forbid if you gave up your secret life, then what did we do all of this for?!" Harry asks, now starting to talk with his hands. "Everything we did... I did... all of it, if you gave up your secret life, then it would be a waste of time for you because you wouldn't be benefiting from me any longer! Everything I've sacrificed to marry you, **to keep you here** , so you could be the best version of yourself, just as I can be the best version of myself, so you could make history for our kids, so you could be **the husband and father you were meant to be**. And you were. You **were** the best father and husband you were meant to be! And then, when the true test came along, when **I** was finding and putting trust into love again **because of you** , you go and sleep with another man?! You probably fucked Wade and other men **thousands** oftimes, putting all of us **into** harm's way, probably causing multiple **deaths, for one person just for a mindless fuck.** " Harry says in disbelief.

"I had to be with you." Peter says as he tries to make his point across, but Harry couldn't care less.

"You didn't truly love me!" Harry yells. **"When it comes to being the father of the kids, I'm on my own!"**

Peter is shocked.

He's shocked that Harry still doesn't believe that Peter will do any and everything to salvage their damaged relationship.

Harry takes off the engagement ring that Peter gave him, and angrily threw it at his chest.

The ring clatters as it hits the ground, and Peter looks down at the ring for nearly ten seconds. As he looks back up, he sees Harry's bottom lip quivering as he is giving him the saddest expression he's ever seen in his entire life.

Harry bites his bottom lip, stopping his bottom lip from shaking, giving Peter a hard look.

They simply look at each other for another ten seconds as he gives Harry a blank expression.

Harry turns away as places a hand on handle of the door. Harry sobs as he touches the frame of the door before slamming the door in Peter's face. As he finally got the door close, he re-engages all six locks (five of which Peter doesn't know about) and puts his forehead to the door. He sighs as he finally lets the breath out of his system.

"Daddy?" Emily calls out as Harry is crying.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you okay?" She asks as she hugs him.

"I will be." He answers a moment later as she wipes his tears away. "We'll be going to the park in a few minutes."

"Are you sure? We don't have to go. We can just eat some popcorn and watch movies." She offers.

Harry chuckles.

"When did you get so smart?" He asks her proudly.

"You." She answers. "You always taught me that whenever someone is sad, you try to cheer them up by doing whatever you can for them, regardless of how much money you have."

Harry actually laughs at this.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, daddy."

Normie comes out.

"Where did papa go?" He asks.

"I don't know." Harry responds. "He just left."

"He's never here." Normie says sadly.

"But I'll always be right here." Harry says placing his hand over Normie's heart. "So, who's ready for the park?"

* * *

As Harry and the kids are at the park, Normie runs off to the slides and Emily makes her way to the swings.

"Hey, buddy." He says to little Benji. "How are you today?"

Benji simply giggles at Harry.

"Oh, how life can only be the way that you perceive it." He sighs, thinking back to their first night as a married couple.

* * *

The newly wed couple had just gotten into their little rented house in London , and they are just eager to make love to one another.

"You're beautiful." Peter tells Harry in between kisses.

"And you're hot." Harry responds as he is caressing Peter's torso.

"If you say so." Peter says in between kisses, running his left hand down Harry's back, caressing Harry's cheek with the other. Peter then starts to lick Harry's lips, begging for an entrance and Harry's mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply.

There's no fight for dominance whatsoever.

Harry allows Peter to take control when he tried for complete dominance, and he easily took it back when Peter allowed him too.

Suddenly, Harry breaks the kiss. "Petey, I need- I want-"

Peter then lifts Harry's arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Harry's suit and shirt.

"Goddamn, I fucking love your body." Peter tells him as he proceeds to kiss Harry's jaw.

"Oh God, Petey." Harry moans out.

Peter is enjoying the fact that Harry is writhing under his touch.

"Take off your top." Harry demands.

Peter complies.

Harry kisses Peter gently and then starts to kiss Peter's Adam's apple.

Clavicle.

Nipples.

Abs.

Up Peter's rib cage.

"Oh baby." Peter moans as his back arches.

"Down boy." Harry taunts.

"You taunt me too much, babe."

"Oh, I know." Harry sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Peter's belt. "But I taunt almost everybody."

"Had I known that, I probably would've found you a lot sooner." Peter tells him.

Harry laughs.

"Come here to me." Peter says and Harry lifts his head.

Peter then proceeds to kiss Harry, massaging Harry's tongue with his own.

Peter can't resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn't even notice that he's lifted his hips a little and Harry pulls down Peter's pants and boxers to his shins.

"Scoot all the way back to the headboard." Harry demands and Peter scoots back. Harry then proceeds to take Peter's boxers and pants off while he licks into Peter's mouth. Peter is tugging on Harry's pants.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, baby." Peter tells him in between kisses.

Harry hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Peter gently grabs Harry's face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Peter runs his hands all over Harry's body.

As Harry starts to kiss all the way down to Peter's navel, Peter's breathing gets heavier and heavier. Harry licks him up and down, driving Peter mad. Before Peter can tell Harry what he wants, Harry gives Peter's length an experimental lick.

"Harry…." Peter moans aloud, burying his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry swirls his tongue on the head of Peter's cock.

"Oh, baby…."

Harry starts to suck Peter's dick.

Peter moans.

And groans.

Moans harder with every bob Harry is doing.

"Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick." Peter manages to say aloud.

Harry simply bobs his head up and down Peter's shaft at a steady pace.

Suddenly Peter gently pushes Harry away and stands up.

"Brown Eyes, what are you-"

"Stand against the wall." Peter tells him.

"What?" Harry says distractedly.

Peter lifts Harry up and places him at the wall and starts to suck Harry off.

"Oh go- Peteeeyyyyy." Harry moans as he's running his hands through Peter's hair.

Peter is caressing Harry's body as Harry is writhing.

Suddenly, Peter's playing with Harry's hole and Harry arches his back.

"Peter." Harry moans out loudly.

Peter then proceeds to kiss Harry, who's legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Peter's face.

"Turn around."

Harry quickly obeys Peter's command.

"Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!"

Peter starts to lick Harry's hole.

"Oh Daddy!" Harry yells out.

"You taste so fucking good, Har." Peter says as he pulls away from his 'appetizer.'

As Harry is trying to get a grip on the wall, Peter continues to eat Harry out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Harry's hole. Harry is writhing under Peter's control and he's losing his mind. At one point, Peter almost pulled away and laughed because Harry shouted-

"AWW! FO' SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE, Brown Eyes!" Harry says as he keeps backing up into Peter's face.

Moments later, Harry manages to turn around and gently pushes Peter away.

"I wanna suck you again."

"Really?"

Harry simply kisses Peter. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lovers dick.

"Harry, baby!" Peter moans, sounding hornier more than ever.

Peter is losing control over himself as Harry is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Harry stands up and proceeds to lick into Peter's mouth.

Harry breaks the kiss.

"Get me back to the bed, Brown Eyes. Get me to a fucking bed, now, Pete."

"Your wish is my command." Peter says as he picks Harry up and carries him off to Harry's bed, bridal style.

Once Peter places Harry on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Harry's mouth.

As the kiss starts to intensify, Peter starts to roll his hips into Harry's.

Harry rolls his up against Peter's.

Peter moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other.

Soon, they are simply lying there, caressing each other's body before they stroke each other's dick.

A few minutes later-

"Fuck me."

Peter simply pulls a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Harry's ass.

"Oooohh…." Harry moans as Peter is fingering him.

"You like that?" Peter asks a couple minutes later.

"I love that, babe."

"Then you're gonna love this." Peter says as he inserts another finger.

"Aaaah…" Harry moans, even louder than before.

"One more?" Peter asks a few minutes later, noticing that he's hit Harry's prostate.

"No, just fuck me." Harry moans.

"Okay." Peter says as he removes his fingers. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Harry complies quickly as Peter is slicking up his length.

"I love you." Harry absentmindedly says just as Peter starts to push his length into him, slowly.

Peter moans.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks him, in a guttural tone.

"I should be asking you that." Peter whispers on Harry's lips.

They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Peter enters within Harry as Harry is stroking his cock.

Once Peter is all the way in, Harry writhes.

"Peeee-"

"Shhh…." Peter says as he places an index finger on Harry's lips.

A minute later, once Harry is comfortable with the Peter's length, he starts to rock into Harry at a slow pace as he doesn't never wants to cause Harry any harm because of him.

"Aah, fuck!" Harry moans.

"You like that?"

"Fuck me, baby." Harry moans as his response as he's trying to cling onto Peter's arms.

He pants louder and louder as Peter is fucking him.

"Fuck me." Harry pants in ecstasy.

"You really like that?"

"I-FUCK-love-yes!" Harry says as his voice cracks.

Peter rocks into Harry at a faster pace and Harry is loving it.

"Pete?" Harry pants.

"Yeah?"

"Your cock is so fucking good." Harry says as he looks into Peter's eyes.

As Peter smiles, Harry feels his insides melt.

"I love you." He says as he pulls Peter's head down for a kiss.

"Mmmph." They moan into each others mouth as Peter still pounds into Harry.

"You're beautiful." Peter says as he pulls away from the kiss and Harry smiles at him.

Peter's insides melt at the sight of Harry's smile.

He dives in for another kiss as Harry's holding onto Peter's shoulders.

As their kisses start to get steamier, Peter starts pound into Harry faster.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Harry pants as Peter brings Harry's legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Harry's legs.

"I love you, babe." Peter tells him.

"Kiss me." Harry pants.

Peter places Harry's legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Harry.

"You feel so fucking good." Peter says a few moments later as he is pounding into Harry.

"As….do….you, Brown…Eyes." Harry managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Peter's ass cheeks.

Peter and Harry smile at each other as Peter is fucking Harry.

If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they've done does to their insides.

And it's only been a day at that too.

"Oh fuck." Harry says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. "Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter moans.

"I-wanna-ride-you." Harry says through his panting.

"Ok my love."

Harry whines a little as Peter pulls out of him.

Peter flips them over and Harry does a not-so-manish squeal.

"Don't worry, babe." Peter reassures him as he lies down on the bed. "You won't feel empty in a moment."

"Good, because I miss you already." Harry says as he turns around and grabs Peter's cock, guiding it into his ass. "Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock."

"You're crazy, but I- ugh- love you." Peter moans as Harry starts bouncing up and down Peter's cock.

"Oh fuck." Harry pants as he's riding Peter. "I love this pony."

" Po …." Peter starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Harry's hips, smiling to himself.

'I love this beautiful.' Peter thin happily to himself. 'This is definitely my man.'

At this moment, it's just him and Harry.

"Oh fuck me, babe!" Harry begs.

"Ride that cock." Peter pants as Harry is stroking his length.

Peter wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him.

"Oh Peter." Harry says as his back is on Peter's chest.

"You're mine." Peter says as thrusts into Harry.

"Yes." Harry says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Peter.

Once Harry breaks the kiss, Peter starts panting like crazy.

"Fuck!" Harry says happily.

"Mmph." Peter moans.

"Fuck." Harry repeats.

It goes on for a good minute or so.

"You're"- Harry says before he plants a kiss on Peter's lips. "Mine."

"Always." Peter honestly says with a smile.

Peter changes their position so that Harry is on his hands and knees while Peter is behind him.

Peter starts pounding into Harry ruthlessly and Harry is enjoying it.

"Ahh fuck, babe!" Harry yells out very loudly.

Thank goodness that they have walls that aren't thin.

If Harry can only see Peter's smile.

And vice-versa.

"You like that?" Peter asks.

"Harder, Peter!" Harry begs through his loud, hungry panting.

Peter starts pounding into Harry harder and suddenly, Harry shouts.

"There, Pete!" Harry yells as he sees stars in his eyes.

"There?" Peter asks as he grips Harry's hip with one hand and Harry's right shoulder with the other.

"Right- ahh- there!" Harry pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed.

"Ah, so you like that?" Peter teases, even though he's enjoying their intimacy.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets.

Peter starts placing kisses up and down Harry's spine.

"Oh my God, this feels so good." Harry says as Peter is pounding into Harry mercilessly.

"Har-bear?" Peter says causing Harry to turn his head a bit.

"Ye-"

Peter cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Harry.

As Peter breaks the kiss, Harry starts to feel empty with Peter's lips on his own.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Peter again.

"I love you." Peter says as he breaks the kiss.

"I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too." Harry says as Peter hits his prostate.

"You like that?" Peter pants.

"Yeah, I love that." Harry equally pants in total ecstasy.

Peter turns Harry around on his cock so that Harry is now on his back.

"Oh, babe." Harry moans as Peter can see the stars in his lover's eyes.

Peter leans down and places kisses on Harry's neck and Harry moans as he wraps his arms around Peter's waist.

"I-" Kiss. "Love-." Kiss. "You." Peter says in complete awe.

"Love you- AHH- more." Harry pants in Peter's ear.

Harry is close to orgasming and Peter can hear it in his voice.

Peter keeps thrusting into Harry as he licks into his lover's mouth.

As soon as Peter breaks the kiss, Harry shouts.

He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum.

'I did that.' Peter thinks to himself as he still rocks into Harry as he smiles down at Harry's body.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Peter pants a few thrusts later.

"Yeah?" Harry says dreamily.

"Yeah." Peter says shakily.

Peter spills his load into Harry's hole.

"Oh, that feels so good." Harry says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Peter's chest.

"I'm glad." Peter says, riding out his erection making sure to fill Harry up as much as he can, smiling at Harry.

Once he's ridden out his erection and filled Harry up to the brim, he collapses on top of Harry's small body.

He pants like crazy as Harry is caressing his lover's body.

"I love you." Peter says."

"And I love you too." Harry says, pecking his now husband, on the lips. "I'm happy I married you yesterday."

"Me too."

* * *

"Promise me one thing, Benji." Harry says as he lifts his almost one year old son out of the stroller.

Benji looks up at his daddy.

"Promise me that you'll find someone who'll respect you and themselves when you are in a relationship."

Benji simply smiles and grabs his daddy's nose, making Harry laugh.


	23. Fucks

_Harry started to kiss Peter like he was the only man that mattered in the world, that is until Peter shifted him so that he was looming over Harry._

 _"I want to make love to you." Peter said as he took of Harry's shirt._

 _He leaned down and hid his face in the crook of Harry's face, licking Harry's shoulder before placing many kisses in Harry's chest._

 _"I-ahh-can't wait." Harry says as he tingles at Peter's touch._

 _Peter perks up at Harry's words before pressing their lips together._

 _Harry, who forced himself onto his stomach, felt Peter's weight shuffle in between his thighs for a moment before feeling cold. Peter had got off the bed and took off all of his clothes before he stripped Harry of all his clothes. Peter had said something about a heavenly sight that Harry barely heard, and to tell you the truth, Harry was just trying to calm his nerves down._

 _Now, Harry has always been a proud bottom, but whenever he was with his husband, he's always let himself be vulnerable to Peter's touch because he finally found the man that he trusted with all of his life. Giving himself to his husband wholeheartedly on their honeymoon felt...sacred. This alone made Harry happy to have found the love of his life._

 _Sometimes, Harry always felt the need to be in charge as a bottom, but at this moment, he was just happy that Peter was between his knees, spreading his legs and started to finger Harry's hole. Harry had always wanted the act itself to be so beautiful, so to be achieving his lifelong dream at this moment in time with the person that he loved, he was in bliss. He was in so much bliss that he even moaned loudly, just enjoying the beginning of their intimacy._

 _"More, babe." Harry tried to demand, but it came out as a plea as he was rocking his hips back._

 _Peter simply added another finger into his new husband's hole, causing Harry to moan more and more. At this point, Harry was seeing stars and panting heavily while Peter was smiling smugly as he was the one who was pleasuring his husband._

 _"We can't go on." Peter says as he pulls his fingers from his husband's hole._

 _"Why not?" Harry whines._

 _"We don't have condoms."_

 _"We've only fucked without the use of a condom once." Harry reminds him as he lifted his torso a bit. "You're clean aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm still clean. I got tested a week ago."_

 _"Then I don't see the problem, so shut up and fuck me." Harry says as he threads his fingers into his husband's hair pulling him into a passionate kiss._

 _"You sure?" Peter asks a few minutes later as he pulls away from the kiss._

 _"Please, babe."_

 _Peter nods his head and puts enough lube on his length._

 _"Relax for me, babe." Peter said as he took himself in his hand pushed in._

 _Harry instantly moaned, nearly forgetting the beautiful look on concentration on his husband's face. He reached out tentatively, running his hands all over Peter's face, pulling him in for a kiss. As they were kissing, Harry could picture that his body was on fire and that he would explode now that Peter was buried deep inside of him._

 _He was in awe of Peter's gentle touch as he felt his husband's hands caressing his body as if it were fragile. As Peter continued to thrust into Harry, he took Harry's legs and wrapped them around his waist, giving him more depth as he thrusted into Harry._

 _For a moment, Harry forgot how to breathe as Peter thrusts into him properly as every thrust hit Harry's prostate just right, causing him to turn into a blabbering. He dug his fingers into Peter's back as he would gasp out like a wanton slut, praying that the sensation would never end._

 _Peter leaned down and started to kiss his husband's neck as he continued to thrust into Harry. For once, Harry was happy that this wasn't just about sex. For Harry, this was making complete love as their bodies beings were moving in sync with one another with their lips are brushing together as Peter was running his hands all over Harry's body, worshiping him._

 _"Babe, I'm close." Harry moaned as he was sure that he would leave bruises on Peter's neck, holding him as close as he could._

 _Peter then wrapped one of his hands around Harry's length, stroking him as slowly as he could as he is thrusting into Harry, watching Harry come undone._

 _"Ohh!" Harry moaned silently as he came all over his stomach, lost in his now husband's touch that sent shivers throughout his entire body. Once he was done, Harry kept moving his hips as he wanted Peter's completion, now._

 _Peter trailed his hand's on his husbands body, all along the man's arms until their fingers were intertwined, bringing their hands over Harry's body. He kept thrusting until Harry took his load while Peter was filling him up. Once he filled Harry up, he collapsed upon Harry, utterly drained as he felt Harry's fingers all over his back._

 _"You're exhausting." Peter said as his lips were on Harry's shoulders._

 _"But you love me." Harry says as he kisses Peter's head._

 _"I really do."_

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Ugh, I'm so sick of this."

He a wet dream about his soon to be ex-husband, and that had pissed Harry off, big time.

Harry quickly gathered the sheets off the bed and rolled them into a bundle, ready to throw them into the laundry. Truth be told, he felt totally sick. He hadn't meant for the dream to happen, and he knew that he had no control over it, but the vivid image of him on the receiving end of a panting, mewling Peter, who was caressing him as he thrusted into him, in a moment of heated passion, was sending him on a long-distance trip to angry city: population one.

He felt as if he had just violated his own damn self, and that was not a pleasant feeling.

He was really going to have to direct his attention to something or someone else, because he can't go on like this. Having these impure thoughts about his good for nothing ex-husband truly pissed him off and it literally made him sick to the stomach.

* * *

"Harry sent me the divorce papers." A depressed Peter tells his aunt as he shows her the envelope. "How can he do this to me?"

"Technically speaking, you did this to yourself." Aunt May says. "Stop having a pity party for something that you created, Peter. You deserve these consequences, so be a man and own it."

"Aunt May!"

"You really did have this coming. Did you really think that Harry was going to stay with you after all you've put him through? You drink like a mad man and now you're a coke addict. I bet anything that you're still sleeping with Wade!"

Peter hangs his head.

"Wow." May says, not even shocked at her nephew anymore. "You know what? You can go."

"But-"

"You know where the door is. Bye, Peter."

Peter angrily grabs the envelope and leaves his aunt's house.

"So, how did it go?" Wade asks as Peter gets back in the car.

"It didn't." Peter responded.

"I'm sorry, Pete."

Peter sighs.

"Wade, I wanna fuck." Peter tells his friend.

Wade perks up.

"I can have you back in my place in less than fifteen minutes. Ten if you count the minutes."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Wade shouts with joy as Peter is thrusting into him brutally.

"You like that?" Peter asks as he is pounding into Wade.

"Yes, I- ooh- I love your cock." Wade moans.

"Oh yeah, Pete, right there, babe." Wade moans as Peter is pounding ruthlessly into him.

"I love this so much." Wade groans into Peter's neck. "I fucking love this."

"I love spending time with you, but I love fucking you more." Peter says as he buries his head in Wade's neck.

Peter continues to pound into Wade and suddenly, Wade is seeing stars.

"Please…." Wade begs.

"Please what, Wilson?"

"I need to cum. Make me cum, Parker." Wade says as he looks into Peter's eyes.

"But, we've only just begun."

"I don't care. Make me cum, Parker! I am eternally your whore."

"Well in that case…." Peter says. "Your wish is my command." Peter finishes as he kisses Wade and Peter starts stroking Wade's cock.

"Oh yeah." Wade moans. "Fuck yeah!"

"Does that feel good, Wilson? Do you love my cock up in your ass? How does it feel?"

"Like heaven, you sexy bastard." Wade says in complete bliss as he leans up to kiss Peter. Peter moans into Wade's mouth. Peter breaks the kiss.

"I love when you call me that. I've always loved when you called me sexy. You're the best." He says as he proceeds to kiss Wade again.

"Oh, Peter." He moans as Peter starts stroking Wade's dick even harder. "This is amazing."

"I can't hear you, Wilson." Peter teases. "What was that?"

"Harder, babe." Wade groans even harder. "Fuck me and stroke me harder, Parker."

"Better, but I still can hear you at all." Peter teases.

 **"DESTROY MY FUCKING HOLE, PARKER! FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!"** Wade screams loudly as he feels the pressure building. Tears are welling up in his eyes.

"Since you're begging, I'll do it." Peter moans in Harry's neck.

Peter pounds into Wade even more relentlessly and strokes him fast causing Wade to shout in ecstasy as his tears fall.

"Oh, Parker, I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming. Peter, I'm about to cum!" Wade cries as he spills all over his stomach.

Wade moans contently as he's coming down from his high.

"Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh Wade!" Peter shouts as he empties his load into Wade's ass. After he rides out his high, he collapses onto Wade's used body, peppering his face with kisses.

"This never gets old."

"It never does." Peter says.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Peter sighs as they are wrapped up in each others arm. "I really don't know what to do at all. I mean, I was served with the divorce papers at the apartment in front of ten people. It was embarrassing."

"If you want, you can stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that you're flooded with memories that you created with Harry."

"That is true."

"Do you really think that Harry wants this?"

"Yup. He sent the paperwork with a time and place for us to sign them at a lawyer's office. Shit, even my aunt wants me to sign them."

"What a bitch!"

"Tell me about it."

They both sigh.

"You know what? I'm going to the meeting to ask him if he really wants this one more time. I can't believe that he wants to throw away eleven years of marriage just like that. If he says yes, then I'll sign the papers. If he doesn't then I'll be able to win him back because Harry is the man that I've only truly loved."

"And if he doesn't want to call off the marriage? What will happen to the kids?"

"Maybe we'll co-parent."

"That's good."

"And then you and I can get married one day." Peter jokes.

"Well, the sex is amazing." Wade says considering this.

"We'll see what happens on Thursday."

"I hope it's good news for you." Wade says as he starts stroking Peter's length.

"Me too." Peter moans.


	24. Honesty

Several weeks later, Harry is walking Liz to the door.

"Is it wrong that I don't want you to leave yet?" Harry asks her.

Liz simply chuckles.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

Harry pouts.

"I'll be back later though." Liz says as she pecks Harry's cheek. "I promise."

Harry kisses her.

"I'll be counting the hours."

And with that, Liz leaves Harry's house.

Harry sighs contently, feeling a lot happier than before in life.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings as he's making breakfast. He turns the flames of the stove down and walks towards the door. He almost doesn't answer it once he sees who it is, but he finds himself opening the door anyway. Maybe Peter needed to hear him clearly say that it was really over between them to get him to go away.

"What the hell do you want?" A tired Harry asks his ex-husband, dragging a hand roughly down the back of his head and suddenly feeling a lot more awake.

"Can I come in?" Peter asks, peering up at Harry through his eyelashes and shoving a shaky hand into his pocket.

"No." Harry states. "I thought we were clear on our shit, so if it wasn't clear to you, then maybe this will work. Have a nice life."

"Please," Peter begs, biting at his lip and ripping some of the skin off.

Harry gets a good look at him, and what he sees almost makes him feel sorry for the guy. His always perfectly styled hair is now crusty and sticking up every which way. His clothes are mismatched and wrinkled. His skin looks so pale, almost taking on a gray, sickly color, and his eyes are bloodshot and puffy. He looks terrible and for some reason, Harry is enjoying the sight.

"Can I please come in?" Peter asks again, and Harry relents, but he keeps his guard up.

Harry steps aside, gesturing towards the living room so Peter could come inside. He can feel his ex-husband's body heat when he passes by him slowly, and Harry backs up more. He doesn't want to be too close to him. Harry closes the door behind him and lets out a long sigh. This was going to be fun.

Peter sits down on the couch and he looks uncomfortable and nervous. He starts playing with a loose thread on the cushion just so he can have something to do.

"What?" Harry asks him. He doesn't want to draw this out any longer than absolutely necessary. After all, he's already moved on.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you that I'm so, so sorry for everything that I did to you." Peter mumbles, looking up at Harry with sullen eyes that are covered with unshed tears. "I don't know what I was thinking during our marriage." He cries, smacking his fist onto his thigh. "It was the stupidest and worst thing I've ever done, and I'm so fucking sorry for it."

"I've heard your apologies a thousand times, Peter. I'm done hearing them." Harry says, and he sees Peter flinch at his cold tone. Tough. "I'm happy in life right now, and I wish that you find some in your life as well, because we couldn't find it at all." He finishes, waving his finger back and forth between the two of them.

Peter furiously wipes at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hands, and he heaves himself off the couch on wobbly legs. He starts to reach out for Harry, so he moves back even further. God, not this shit again. He's basically blending into the wall at this point.

"Don't touch me," Harry says, throwing his arms out like he's warding off a vampire. "Please."

Peter nods, but it looks like it's physically paining him to do it. His eyes flick rapidly over Harry's face, and then he hangs his head, chin hitting his chest.

"I made a decision." Peter whispers to the ground, before looking up at Harry. His eyelashes are clumped together. "I'm going to check myself into a rehab facility, again."

Harry simply stares at his ex-husband.

"Harry." Peter sighs, running a trembling hand through his un-done locks. "I hate myself so much right now. It kills me to know how much I've hurt you because of all the shit I've put you through over the years. I'm so fucking sorry. And, I know I can say that to you a billion times, a trillion times, and it won't matter, but I want you to know that I'm gonna try."

Harry doesn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna get clean for you, and our kids." He hears Peter say, and Harry runs a hand across his face.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Harry asks him in a bored tone.

"No." Peter admits, trying and failing to smooth down his wrinkled shirt. "Pete, I know I've hurt you, and I know you want nothing to do with me, and I don't blame you for it. I would do the exact same thing if I was in your shoes. But, I really need you with me through this." he says, reaching out for Harry again, but he shoots him a look and he moves away.

Harry is torn. On one hand, he is so furious with this man that he called his husband for years, and he feels like a part of him always will be, but on the other hand, he knows that addicts need to have some sort of support system in place if they ever want to truly recover. Peter didn't have much in the way of support. Peter didn't have a lot of real friends. As far as he was concerned, Wade didn't count.

"Please, Harry." Peter begs, and he's no longer biting his lip to keep it from trembling. Each choked out sob hits Harry's eardrums like an air horn.

"I don't know-" Harry murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please." Peter pleads again, and he risks stepping a few inches closer. "I can't do this without you." he cries, clasping his hands on either side of Harry's face to bring their foreheads together, and Harry lets him. Peter practically crumples in his arms, gripping weak hands on Harry's neck in an attempt to keep himself upright.

Harry indulges him for a few moments, but then he moves away, making sure to steady Peter on his feet before removing his hands from his upper arms.

"Okay," Harry whispers, and he desperately hopes that he won't regret saying it. Peter reaches out to wrap Harry into another hug, but Harry shoots out his arms. That's enough touching for today.

Peter decides not to push his luck any more than he already has, so he swipes at his eyes a few more times and heads towards the front door. When they get out onto the porch, Peter pauses. He probably thinks he should say something else, maybe not leave it like this between them, but he chokes on air.

"I just want you to know," Harry starts, clearing his throat and wringing his hands together. "I already forgave you for what you did. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to forgive you. I sure as hell don't trust you anymore as the trust is completely broken, but I'll be here." Peter nods like that's what he was expecting to hear all along, but he flinches just the same. "But," Harry sighs, scratching at his chin, "I'll help you through this and maybe we can go back to being friends."

"Thank you." Peter says with a sincerity Harry's never heard from him before. "I know I don't deserve it, so thank you." Harry gives a curt nod in response, and Peter walks away.

"Thank goodness I lowered the stove for the boiled eggs." Harry says to himself.

* * *

So, Harry makes his way over to the rehab facility bright and early on a Saturday morning, and he immediately situates himself against an inconspicuous corner in the main lobby. He starts cracking his fingers together in an attempt to calm the shaking. He looks around the area, avoiding the gaze of anyone in uniform, and bites his lip, gnawing on the skin until it hurts. He sees a few patients being wheeled around, he hears the shuffling of papers from the main desk and the phone constantly ringing, he smells the greasy food from the downstairs cafeteria, and it all passes in a flurry of people hugging their loved ones tight as they walk off to have their scheduled visitation.

He doesn't know why this place is giving him the creeps, and he rubs his hands up and down his arms because they have broken out in goosebumps. It's so bright in here, with fluorescent lighting overhead and white walls. There are potted plants littering the floor and flowers on tables. Each wall is covered in paintings of streams or beaches or shining fields, which he assumes is supposed to be calming. He supposes the vibe they're trying to give off is one of hope and a fresh beginning on life, but he doesn't feel any of that.

The air he's breathing into his lungs tastes stale and the room seems too small. He can hear the hacking of a patient upstairs and he smells the sharp sting of antiseptic—almost overpowering in its amount. Everything looks cold and hollow, like if he snapped his fingers the truth about this place would be revealed.

He doesn't know why he's being this way. He was the one who was always championing rehab, but the thought of Peter here makes his stomach roll, and makes him feel like he's about to retch into the nearest fern. He's sure the staff is perfectly competent, professional, and caring, and that there are many success stories from people who have been treated here, but he's being confronted with the reality of the situation for the first time and it's tripping him up.

Before he can sink even further into himself, a lovely Indian woman with a kind smile and brightly, polished nails asks him if he's a Mr. Harry Osborn. He nods his head and pushes himself off the wall, following her into a large room with windows all around. He eyes the chairs set up in a circle and the table laid out with cookies and water, and he steels himself for what's to come. About six people are already sitting down, and some of them look just as nervous as he is, while some look like they've been here plenty of times and know the staff on a first name basis.

The woman introduces herself as Dr. Maxine Shaw, but instructs everyone to call her Max. The session doesn't include the patient, but rather four sets of families are brought together to create an open forum where they could talk about their feelings or issues. Harry feels the beads of sweat already forming on his forehead and he wipes them away with the back of his hand. He came to this because he wanted to learn how to help Peter; he's just hoping he doesn't have to say anything. He's pretty sure they can't force him to.

Once the floor is open, a woman gets up and introduces herself as Dana. Apparently, this is her daughter's third time in rehab. She talks about the anxiety she deals with every day, and the hopelessness she felt after the second time it didn't work out. She talks about divorcing from her husband when he refused to support their good for nothing junkie of a daughter. She talks about the anger she feels at herself for not being able to stop the cycle, and how she feels like a failure as a parent. But, she also talks about the hope she feels, and how sure she is that this time it'll work for her daughter.

Another woman stands up next, introducing herself as Regine, and points to an elderly couple beside her who she introduces as Daryl and Susan. Her husband just entered rehab for the first time to battle his alcohol addiction, and she brought his parents along for the session. She talks about her fears and nervousness that her husband will fall off the wagon as soon as he exits the facility. She talks about their six-year-old daughter, and cries when she talks about having to explain to her where her daddy is. His parents talk about how hard it is to see their son in this position, but they believe in his strength and that's why they're here.

A family of four gets up next, and they say much of the same. Once they sit down, all eyes turn to Harry, but he just shakes his head to indicate that he doesn't feel like sharing. Max nods her head in understanding and so does Dana, and then Dr. Max gets up and starts talking to them about what they could do to take care of themselves.

"This meeting today isn't so much about the addict in your life as it is about you," she says. "This is about what you can do for yourself. Your behavior affects them just as much as their behavior affects you."

Once the session is over, Harry dashes out of the facility and leans against the brick wall of the building. He starts gasping in the humid air and yanking at his collar. He calmed himself down, ignoring the stares of pedestrians on the street, and starts walking towards the park. There's no way he can stand getting on a crowded subway right now.

He knew this was going to be difficult, but he didn't know it was going to be this hard. Listening to those stories today should have helped him, but all he can think about is being there for a third time just like Dana and hoping more than anything that he wouldn't have to be back for a fourth. He's always believed Peter was a strong person, but cocaine is one demon he never thought that Peter had been able to exorcise after their divorce. He thinks he needs it too much. He needs it more than he needs anything else, oranyoneelse.


End file.
